An Alien between Monsters
by rangertennyson005
Summary: Well, Malware was defeated and Galvan planet was saved but with a prize. No...not much serious but the Ben 10 is deaged back to his 15 year old. Ben is frustrated since the process was irreversible so what to do now? Grampa Max's solution and Ben is transferred into the yokai academy. what's gonna happen? Ben 10 AU
1. Chapter 1

The bus driver turned around and looked at his sole passenger. He was a boy, American. Probably around 15. He has long brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and he was quite skinny for his age, though he showed a lot of muscle definition indicating that he might be an athlete. He also had a weird wrist watch which had white and green square faceplate. From his first appearance he looked ordinary but the ones who were familiar with the boy knew that he was far far away from being average or ordinary.

His name was Benjamin Kirby Tennyson but he was commonly known as...Ben 10

"You look foreign kid" The bus driver said with a creepy smile

"Yeah, I am from United States" The boy replied with a bored tone.

"Whats your name? Tennyson Ben right. what are you doing here Ben? Japan is a long way from your home

"I keep asking myself that question over and over" Ben groaned once again as he recalled how he ended up on this lonely bus with this Haunted house reject

**Flashback**

"Come on dude cheer up, It's not the end of life" Kevin said as he tried to cheer up Ben

"I know that Kev...but still ...I can't believe it , She sent me a dear john letter just after a few weeks after they left the city" Ben sighed with a crestfallen face

"Stop whining Ben, I think you deserved batter than her" Gwen snapped

"But Gwen it's me who messed up and...Julie got hurt" Ben protested

"And if It wasn't for you she could have died . She wasn't the only one who got hurt, you were injured too. I agree her parents didn't like you and this only enraged them further . Ben, You weren't that best as a boyfriend but still you are a good guy and you really care for her . I admit that her parents moved out from Bellwood and they forbade her from meeting or contacting you but still she would have called you once , or at least emailed you. But after seeing this letter I am really disappointed in her " Gwen said with anger and disappointment clear in her voice

"Yeah you're right Gwen. Listen buddy you were eagerly waiting for her call or e mail but all she sends is a letter that she wants to concentrate on her career now. She really enjoyed the time with Ben. He is a good guy...Blah..blah. She found a nice guy named Herv and she wants Ben to find a nice girl too . BULLSHIT" Kevin said through gritted teeth

"Look guys...I don't mind...her finding another guy but still...she would have called me...and said that thing herself" Ben said his head still hung low

"Cheer up buddy, Gwen how about your blonde friend Emily who wanted to date Ben from a long time? Ben really needs a good company right now" Kevin said with a yawn

"Emily? I thought she hated me" Ben exclaimed

"Nah, She hated you at the time when you were little and annoying 5 years back. But I must say you turned up quite well. I mean you are still annoying but not that much. It's funny but she thinks you are a good boyfriend material" Gwen said as the matter of the fact

"No, Thanks Gwen. I think I'll survive this break up. I just need a little time to get over it. Until then no dates. Besides we have to deal with this new problem now" Ben groaned

"Smoothies are here" Rook said as he bought up a tray full of smoothies and took a seat near Ben

"Thanks Buddy" Ben said as he picked up a Four arm's smoothies

"Anytime Ben dude" Rook said with a smile

Suddenly with a bright green flash a galvan wearing green and black robes appeared

"Hello Ben" The Galvan greeted

"Finally, I hope you have solution to my troubles now. Mr Azmuth" Ben said with a frown

"Well the answer is both yes and no. You asked me to help you with the **Hypnotick** and I agree that was one of those rare times when you genuinely need my help" Azmuth said in his usual disrespectful tone

"Some guys never change, Even after you save their planet" Kevin muttered causing Azmuth to glare at him

"I hate to admit but you are kinda right, I countered all of the nemetrix's aliens . It took some time and effort but now I know who to use against whom very well and Me and Rook kicked Khyber's ass pretty badly last time. But Damn that bastard, He returned with a trump card . Even after using all of my willpower I couldn't save my self against **Hypnotick** , It's only thanks to Rook that I am standing alive. I don't like to lose Azmuth and I surely can't let Khyber think that he has an advantage over me" Ben said in a serious tone

"Yeah, We have got his dog but still he has the nemetrix and he won't leave Ben that easily. I am sure that he will strike back" Gwen said as a matter of fact

"I have the solution to your troubles. These are the special contact lenses . Which will protect you against every kind of hypnosis attack . In addition they are very soft and won't harm your eyes even if you continuously wear them or fall in sleep after wearing them. For any other kind of mind control, You won't have to worry. This Omnitrix has been programmed in a way that it won't let you be controlled by some drug or gas" Azmuth explained as he took out a box

"Now about the major problem?" Ben asked as he opened the box and wore the contacts

"I am sorry Ben. The damage is done. I can't revert you back to your regular age" Azmuth said apologizing Ben for the first time

"Huh, Sorry? Just a sorry. Dude do you know what does this mean? You ruined my life. Now what can I do? Go to my high school and say that I am Ben Tennyson but I have been de aged thanks to a psychopath named Mal" Ben growled and smacked his fist on table

"You should be grateful that you are still alive after Malware absorbed you and I don't think two years matters that much. Besides only your physical appearance has changed , You are still physically as strong as a 17 year old" Azmuth said as the matter of the fact

"When I thought my high school is finally going to end and I am going to start college in 5-6 months, I was finally going to take my Chun-kuk-do second degree black belt after five years of working over my ass in the Chun-kuk-do , And there are a lot..and a lot of other things...TWO YEARS DOES MATTER" Ben yelled

"I can show sympathy but other than that...I am sorry. For the first time I feel guilty that I can't do anything for the person who saved out planet. I am sorry Ben Tennyson" Azmuth lowered his head and vanished in the thick air

"Well, At least he said sorry this time" Kevin said

"Don't worry Ben I will try to find out a way to get back you to your normal age but..."

"But what Gwen?"

"Spells like that are risky so I have to find a spell which doesn't backfire at you or me in the end" Gwen said in a serious tone

"Oh all the gang is here than" All of them turned around as they heard a familiar voice, The voice belonged to an old man wearing a white shirt, covered by a red button up shirt with a floral design. He had grey hair and blue pants as well as black shoes.

"Good evening Magister Tennyson" Rook greeted

"Good evening to you too Rook" Grampa Max chuckled

"Hey Grampa Ben here is in trouble" Gwen said

"Of course he is, He is the Tennyson trouble magnet after all" Grampa Max chuckled and ruffed Ben's hair

"Come on Grampa, This is serious" Ben groaned

"I know Ben . You are not feeling entirely well but your current conditions makes you fit for a special mission. Your solo mission" Grampa Max spoke with a serious tone

"I am listening " Ben said

"You are going to attend high school from the beginning once again" Grampa Max said

"WHAT?"

"Don't panic Ben, This isn't a regular high school. You will find out once you will get there" Grampa Max said

"I hope it's worth it Gram pa" Ben sighed

"It's totally worth it Ben. Trust me. You will have the time of your life" Grampa Max grinned once again

**Flashback end**

_"I am totally going to enjoy it, Huh. Bullshit. I am feeling like an idiot now. Seating in this bus alone with this driver who seems like some Haunted house reject" _ Ben sighed once again as he looked at the driver who gave him a creepy smile once again

"''In that case, you had best prepare yourself now… hehehe when we come out of this loooooong tunnel, we'll be right in front of the school. **''Youkai academy is a veeeeeerrrrry horrifying school!'' ** He said with a very disturbing look.

"Why don't you join Disneyland or some place like that? Haunted house and scary house rides really need people like you. You might even make a lot more money than driving this bus" Ben said with a yawn. If this guy was trying to scare him than he was doing a very bad job. Feh, Even Zombozo was a lot better than that

The bus driver just chuckled at Ben and gave him a strange look then turned his attention back to road. The bus finally stopped with the screeching sound of rubber against asphalt. Ben stepped outside, paying the freak no heed and looked around.

Ben chuckled a bit as he looked around. It was like a bad Halloween joke, it had ravens, pumpkins, tombstones, a red sea, cloudy sky and all the other stuff that would make you think this is all a bad joke The wielder of omnitrix just grinned then picked up his stuff and started to move, leaving an amused bus driver behind.

"So that was the Ben 10. Interesting. Really interesting. I hope you enjoy your time here. Protector of the Earth" The bus driver smirked for one last time and left

Ben Tennyson started walking ahead. Looking for the sign to the yokai academy. Even he must admit the landscape was a little freaky giving him the Haunted house feeling

_"I guess the students here must like Halloween very much" _ He said to himself

"Look out!" someone cried out loudly in Japanese.

"Huh?" Ben blinked. By the time his mind processed what was said, he had already turned around. His eyes widened at what he saw barreling towards him. "Ahh!"

_WHAM!_

"Ow," Ben groaned. He was flat on his back and feeling the pain from the impact. Last he saw, someone on a bike had barreled into him. It reminded him of when he and Khyber had last tangled.

"I'm sorry," a soft female voice groaned. "Are you okay?"

Ben rubbed his head and sat up. However, as he did, he took notice of the bike's rider. There, getting up from the crash, nearly five feet from him, It was pretty Asian girl with pink hairs , She had green eyes just like him. She was around fifteen and the wielder of omnitrix must admit she was a first class babe

The wielder of omnitrix calmed the teenage hormones which were raging inside of him, He had seen guy's drool over such women and He was not planning on becoming one of them

"Don't worry I am fine, This is nothing compared to what I've been through , You okay?" Ben asked with a smile

"Yes," the girl nodded. "I'm so sorry. I'm a little anemic so I sometimes have fainting spells."

"It's not a big thing" Ben chuckled. "Just be careful next time and make sure not to get hurt. Here, Lemme help ya"

"Oh, thank you," the girls smiled to him. Standing up, he took the girl's hand and helped her to her feet. The two were standing close… before the girls' eyes seemed to glaze over.

"Uh…you okay?" Ben blinked in confusion, taking notice of the girl's current state.

"Yes," the girl sighed, but looked to him as she noticed a small trickle of blood coming from his forhead. "Oh no, you're bleeding."

"Wha," Ben questioned, but then felt something warn trickle down his face. He rubbed it off, and felt around his head, pulling back to see just a small smudge stain of blood on it. Realizing he wasn't in that much pain, he shrugged it off, "Nah, it's nothing. Can't feel a…" but then he stopped as he looked at the girl in front of him. She held in her hand a small hankerchief, probably about to help clean or mend the wound, but she appeared in a trance, smiling almost satisfied, and slowly making her way towards him.

Ben gulped as she was almost too close, and nervously asked, "Hey Miss… what are you doing?"

As soon as she was only inches away, she leaned closer to him, and looked to his eyes, as if she was in a daze, "I'm sorry. It's just… you… you smell so nice."

"Uhhhh, thanks...WHAT?" Ben blinked._ "What's the meaning of this?" _ His train of thought stopped as soon as he saw that the girl leaned in closer. "Hey, what are you…"

"I'm sorry," the girl sighed softly. "But…"

Before Ben could blink, the girl had wrapped her arms around his shoulders… and exposed a pair of fangs, "I'm…a vampire." and pressed her face into his neck. She then quickly dug her teeth into his neck and bit down, puncturing his skin and drawing out blood.

CHUUU!

"Ow!" Ben yelped in pain. He struggled for a moment before the girl backed away, looking mortally embarrassed. Ben backed away and pulled up his sleeve . He gave Moka a hardened glare and said " Ah you caught me of guard blood sucker but it won't happen again. I am not going to easy on you even if you look like a pretty girl" Ben took a fighting stance and he was ready to transform at any moment

From what he heard and saw in movies about vampires he expected her to snap at him or attack him but instead the girl looked at him sadly just like a puppy who was kicked out of his home. Tears veiled up in her eyes and she started sobbing uncontrollably

"Uwahhhh...Uwa...What did I ever do to you?...Everyone hates vampires...Uwaaa...I am never going to get a friend ...Uwaa..." As Moka started crying Ben looked at her with confusion and...he started feeling bad

"_This might be a trap, But I...gotta take the chance. From what I know vampires don't cry against someone they wants to kill or turn" _ Ben said to himself with a sigh then he put a hand on Moka's shoulder causing her to look at him

"Sorry...I thought you were trying to kill me or turn me into...a vampire. You weren't trying to kill me right?"

"No, Of course not We might feed on the blood but we don't kill anyone for that. For turning someone into vampire we have to infuse our blood into him/her. Why did you think that?" Moka snapped with an angry pout

"Well, Blame Dracula and Twilight for that. Besides some one from your species once tried to suck me dry but I shouldn't let my past affect my judgement. I am sorry that I made you cry" Ben sighed . Zombozo couldn't count as a vampire but technically he was. An evil clown vampire. Ben smiled and then gave his handkerchief to Moka.

"You don't hate vampires then, Do you?" Moka asked becoming fearful and looked at Ben expecting him to throw her on the ground and run away.

"Nah, I would only hate them if they were trying to kill me otherwise I don't have any problem against them" Ben said with a genuine smile

"Will you be my friend then? I was feeling really lonely since I don't know anyone here" She asked with a cute smile

"Of course I am Ben Tennyson or it is Tennyson Ben here. Nice to meet you Miss" Ben grinned and extended his hand which Moka shook gently

"I am Moka Akashiya, Nice to meet you Ben-san. " Moka with a cheerful smile then she continued with a pause " Are you foreign Ben-san? Where are you from?" Moka asked in a surprised tone

"Yeah, I am from United States of America" Ben replied with a grin

She stared at Ben for a couple of seconds, and spoke again happily. ''I am very pleased to meet you. When the entrance ceremony is over please talk to me some more ok!''

"I sure will Moka, See ya later then" Ben said with a soft smile as the girl took her leave

**Alright then. I am very happy to bring you this Rosario Vampire and Ben 10 crossover. As I stated it takes place in Omniverse. But not the way it is. I don't prefer Omniverse the way it is. I don't hate the series but It does have some faults which can't be ignored. But some of its aliens are cool like Feedback, Gravattack, Toepick etc I also like the Kickin Hawk**

******Before any one point out why Ben is not World famous?. Bcoz this is my story so its slightly AU. And I took liberty to change some things. The reason why he isn't famous will be explained later. But its simple just like that . Ben wore some party mask when Jimmy was taking his photos so his identity is still secret. Then the gang traced Jimmy before any more photos came out and yadda yadda you know the drill. Ben will become famous in my story eventually but it will cause a major plot change or twist in the story**

**Anyways this takes place after the Malware is destroyed by Feedback. In this story Malware absorbing Ben caused a mutation which forced the omnitrix to turn Ben at the same age he wore the watch once gain. So he is physically 15 like he was in alien force.**

**Now bring out the time out question. In omniverse time out is for comic purpose or making Ben look like idiot so I am going to remove it. The new omnitrix doesn't time out until 40 minutes and after the timeout Ben can transform back into alien just after two seconds. And I am sure this doesn't make him Gary-stu. In UA and Alien Force he rarely timed out and fought better than he did in Omniverse **

**I have a theory which I am going to follow . The new Omnitrix transforms Ben into the alpha of their respective species. See Kickin Hawk and Bullfrag. I think Azmuth would use that instead of using Ultimates. So the alien Ben transforms into is genetically superior then their respective species and it is a bit more powerful then their peak strength making him the Alpha of their species. Even if I am wrong, I will follow this theory into my story**

**Another one Ben isn't slightly more confident Tsukune with Omnitrix. He is a hero. He is the Ben 10. So there would be some changes according to that. I really hate it when people replaces Tsukune with a stronger character but it turns out to be just Tsukune with powers. This happened in several good stories. I won't let it happen to mine**

**Ben would have some influence over Inner Moka. Nah , I don't mean she will fall in love with him or like that but still Ben is Ben he does have his effect on people**

**If flames are something useful, Then I am more than ready to accept them otherwise I WILL BURN THEM**

**so please please please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before any one point out why Ben is not World famous?. Bcoz this is my story so its slightly AU. And I took liberty to change some things. The reason why he isn't famous will be explained later. But its simple. Ben wore some party mask when Jimmy was taking his photos so his identity is still secret. Then the gang traced Jimmy before any more photos came out and yadda yadda you know the drill. Ben will become famous in my story eventually but it will cause a major plot change or twist in the story**

**And the other thing, He is more mature than he is in the omniverse. a lot more actually. By seeing some omniverse episodes I just face palmed. Ben acts even worse than he acted in the original one. So yeah he still likes to have fun and throw jokes around but he won't act like an eleven years old kid**

Ben Tennyson sighed in relief as he sat on his bench once again. Finally after some trouble the wielder of omnitrix managed to find his classroom. Ben looked at the guy who was seating a couple of seats over him. He had some kind of unusual smirk which screamed BULLY. Unfortunately Ben had enough of Cash and JT years ago, Ben mentally swore that the moment he makes a move over a student , He will interfere

''Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai academy! I am your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you all already know this, but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!'' The pretty blonde teacher with cat ears chirped

"_Oh that's a very special place. I am sure you will have blast there Ben and guess what you are allowed to use omnitrix freely there" _Grampa Max's word echoed in his mind as the realization hit him

"Use Omnitrix freely Huh. I get your words now Grampa" Ben grinned. He had his fair share of adventures. The school full of monsters was not that big thing for him. Basically what was the difference between monsters and aliens anyways. Both were just non human species

''Our current problem;'' The teacher spoke, pointing at the blackboard with her stick. ''The earth had already come under control of the humans! In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this academy you will learn how.''

"_There are a lot of aliens too which you don't know of" _ Ben mentally said

''You understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human. This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true identity' understand?''

_"Sounds easy for me, If anyone tries to pick a bone with me or someone asks me to reveal my "true" form I can use my watch or I should say the new omnitrix" _Ben mentally grinned

Then the supposed bully started to speak up. ''Hey teacher! Would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans and in case of beautiful girls, to molest them?''

The wielder of omnitrix's hand curled up in a fist

*SNAP*

The pencil on Ben's hand snapped causing the bully to look at him in irritation and curiosity.

Ben snapped at him without fear. ''The moment I see you touch a single hair of any of the girls here, you can be sure of yourself that you won't see anything else but a white ceiling from the hospital.''

''Are you threatening me weakling?'' The bully spoke, enhancing his voice.

"No Dude that's a promise" Ben replied with a smirk bringing up the omnitrix closer

''Now now, calm down boys.'' The teacher tried to calm both of them down and took their attention to each other away towards herself.

''Incidentally, here at Youkai academy, the teachers and students are all monster. There are no genuine humans here.''

''Since this academy is within a secret sacred world, to those humans who come to know our existence, we bring them death or something…''

"That's a bit too much, Isn't it?" Ben spoke making Miss Shizuka to look at him with small frown.

Shizuka spoke up curiously. ''What do you mean?''

_"I guess I was wrong, Monsters and aliens are different. Aliens are intelligent and have a lot of common sense unlike the monsters" _Ben said to himself then continued with a sigh" What I mean is that how can you coexist with humans when you encourage everyone here to kill anyone the moment he/she accidently sets foot in this place. A better solution is erasing memories or just explain the situation. Hell, this is exactly why humans hunted yo..our kind down.'' Ben poke from the monster's point of view

Just as she wanted to answer, a familiar face barged into the classroom. ''Excuse me! After the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school, sorry if I'm late…''

Shizuka turned towards her left and cheerfully said. ''Oh, that's fine, just take a seat.''

Ben groaned as the whole class transformed into hormonal monkeys. Humans, Monsters , Aliens basically all are the same.

''Who is she? Such flowing hair! Big eyes! Whoa beautiful! Hot! She's too hot! I'm so happy to be in the same class as this girl!''

Ben Tennyson turned around and looked at the girl. The guys were not at fault, He was tempted to do the same but at this moment he was not ready for any girl trouble. Especially after Julie's Dear John letter. Ben chuckled as he recognized the first class babe from before besides how could you forget anyone who sucked your blood just a while ago?

"How ya doing Moka?" Ben greeted her casually as she came closer

''Huh!? Ben? Ben! We are in the same class!'' And then she started hugging him. Ben smiled and awkwardly hugged her back. It wasn't a daily occurrence that a super model hugs you. Well he was hugged by some super models back home when he saved Hollywood from Dr Animo but still hugging a super model in his human form ,That's a new thing, It was quite refreshing actually

''AAAAAAH What's with this guy? What relation does he have with that girl!? Our beautiful girl, our beautiful girl!''

"I heard Americans were forward, but to hug a girl in the middle of class?!"

"JUST WHO IS THIS GUY?!"

Now this was getting the wrong way. Actually it was plain silly Just because she hugged him doesn't mean they she was her girlfriend or something like that .

It took a while before every teenager began to calm down and all of them followed the lesson again. The lesson itself went by quickly as it was just introduction and soon they were able to walk away freely, slowly discovering the school grounds.

**After Class**

"Wow!" Moka gasped as she took in one of the main hallways of the school. "This place is so clean! Neat!"

"Yeah" Ben nodded with a sigh as he was reluctantly dragged by the girl once again. Damn! That girl was stronger no actually a lot more stronger than she looked. Ben noticed some kind of longing in her eyes. May be it was because she had no friends. At the moment Ben accepted her friendship she radiated with joy and happiness but Ben was curious. How come such pretty girl have no friends until now? She was gentle, kind and except her blood sucking habits she was overall a very good person

May be Ben was her first friend that's why she was so clingy towards him. Clingy enough to give others feeling that he was her boyfriend

What Ben didn't like that every fricking male of this academy was interested in his pink haired companion. Like she was the only girl on this planet . Ben could hear their whisper, promising a slow and painful death and it irked him quite a bit. If anybody or anyone tried anything wrong it would be hero time

His wandering thoughts were disturbed by the asshole of the day.

''Hmm, such a pretty one. You are called Moka Akashiya, are you not? I am your classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutations!''

Moka gasped in shock, while Ben struggled with the other teen's strength. "Why is a girl like you hanging out with a complete numb nut wimp like this?" Saizou grinned and suddenly grabbed Ben by the chapel of his jacket

"No, leave him alone," Moka pleaded.

Ben growled with anger. This guy was pissing him off. The wielder of omnitrix gripped Saizou's wrist, pressing onto a soft spot. Saizou cringed in pain and let go of Ben

"Do you know the thing I hate most in the world? Bullies" Ben clasped the dust off his shirt then leveled his glare towards Saizou

"You want to make something of it, Gaijin?" Saizou glared.

"Of course I do. Big guy" Ben smirked and pressed the dial of Omntirx. A holographic interface with the holograms of alien faces appeared, Ben was just about to slam the hologram when...

Moka immediately got between Ben and Saizou. "I'm sorry, but we're in a hurry! Bye!" She grabbed Ben's arm and dragged the protesting her American friend away quickly to safety.

Meanwhile, Saizou just glared at the two disappearing, even as a can of unopened tomato juice rolled to his feet. Suddenly, a long whip like tongue lashed out at the can, and snatched it up. A big gooey splash sound was heard as tomato juice splattered on the ground, like human bean juice.

Moka took a moment to catch her breath when she and Ben reached at the roof top. Ben sighed. Today one bully was saved from the Ben 10's wrath

"Woo! That was scary!" Moka sighed. She turned to her friend. "Weren't you scared at all?"

"Nah" Ben replied with a smirk " I've faced things which were scarier, much scarier actually"

"Well, it was really nice of you. Thank you!" Moka smiled brightly.

"Hey, No need to thank me besides that's what friends are for, Right?" Ben replied with genuine smile

Moka didn't think she could smile any brighter if she tried. Ben was really turning out to be a wonderful friend, "Right but still, I don't want my only friend to get in trouble."

"He he that's not possible, I tend to get stuck in a lot of unusual situations. That's why my cousin call me trouble magnet " Ben chuckled

"You are really funny Ben" Moka giggled

"By the way Moka what did you mean by only friend? I thought a ba...sorry a nice girl like you would have a mob of friends" Ben asked with curiosity. He knew how guys tend to stick like glue around pretty girls like that. Besides...It was kinda hard to believe that a girl like that didn't have any friend besides him

Moka stepped forward to stand in front of Ben. She had a shy blush on her cheeks and she averted her gaze. "Well…I'm not too good at making friends," Moka admitted. "And..."

"And...What?" Ben dumbfounded

"You've already let me suck you blood!" Moka smiled with a flush on her face, as she cupped it, trying to hide the blush on it. "You should be proud since your blood is just awesome! The texture, the aroma, the vitality, and there's even something in it I've never tasted before! Delicious!"

"The most interesting comment I have ever had" Ben sweat dropped, He really felt odd on the girl commenting how tasty his blood is

"By the way, Ben," began Moka. "What kind of monster are you? and you were trying to do something to saizo with that watch of yours, Right? What was that strange glow and holograms on your watch? "

"Well, They are a lot of questions to answer Moka " Ben replied with a smile

A large blush appeared on Moka's face. "Sorry."

"Oh don't worry Moka. Anyways well that watch is a story of another time but don't worry I will tell that to ya soon OK. My monster form well that's hard to explain because I am not a monster" Ben replied with a grin

"WHAT?"

"I am an army full of monsters" Ben grinned

"Come on Ben don't be a tease" Moka said with a pout

"I am telling the truth Moka, By the way I do have to say you don't seem like a vampire Moka _besides the blood sucking part_" Ben asked in a casual tone

"Oh, that's because of this," Moka said, as she lightly pulled her shirt open to expose a silver rosary with a red eyed gem in the center of it.

Ben let out a groan. This girl was totally an airhead. She was giving him a view of her cleavage. Ben was slightly flustered and he looked away as the blood rushed to his cheeks

"What are you trying to show me Moka?" Ben asked still a bit flustered about getting the view of Moka's cleavage like that

"The rosary seal attached to my choker," She answered, pointing at the cross hanging from her choker. "If it gets taken off, my true form is released. And without it, I can get Really scary."

"Oh, Just like Gwen gets scary in her Anodite form. I get it Moka" Ben responded with a smile

"Umm..Anodyte? and Ben ... who is this Gwen ?" Moka asked as her face suddenly turned into a frown

"Well you see Anodyte is...a type of american "monster". Gwen is my cousin and best friend" Ben replied in his usual tone

"Oh I get it , So you are this anodite than" Moka said getting her usual smile back

"Nah, I didn't say that" Ben chuckled

Moka pouted once again, Ben must admit that girl really looked cute like that.

"Enough about that. What do you think of the curriculum Moka?'' Ben asked, wondering how a monster truly felt about school.

''Hmm, it isn't that hard, but I have been home schooled, so I won't need to study that much.'' She answered in her usual cheerful tone

''Compared to my previous school back home , I have to admit it is a little behind in education, but I have the feeling that is because the school is teaching yo...I mean us more on how to interact with humans than getting a real certificate.'' Ben said, making her look surprised.

''Y-you went to a human school!?'' She asked with a louder voice than usual.

"Yeah wasn't that hard. After I got over some of the obstacles ( Cash, JT and homework) I had really great time back there. So yeah I really enjoyed going to a human school" Ben said with a smile as the memories of his school briefly flashed into his mind

''You actually liked going there? I hate humans! I went to a human school up through middle school and I was so isolated. People called me names, no one liked me, it was so tough…''

Ben sighed. He could guess what happened . She probably told her classmates something they didn't believe and she couldn't prove it so they called her a liar. Children are so innocent, but they can be so cruel too. Like Cash and JT. Their bullying made him hate the school for a long time until he got the omnitrix and realized that those two are nothing but a mere bug compared to the jerks he handled after he got the watch. He joined nearby Chun-kuk-do martial arts academy just after he returned from his summer trip and gradually he came over his fear of schools and started enjoying his school time

''Moka…'' He began, making her look up in surprise at the soft tone of his voice. ''if I told you I was one of those humans that you hate, would you still be my friend?''

It was a dick move, Ben agreed , but sometimes the honest truth is better than a white lie. You can't develop a strong friendship on a lie , You have to be honest with your friends

''Huh'' Was all she could say.

'I am a human Moka, born and raised, I am a human.'' Ben spoke with a serious tone

''What do you mean?'' Tears are starting to form in Moka's eyes

"I am a human, but not an ordinary one. I am capable of doing loads and loads of awesome things. That's why I am here but still I am a human Moka" Ben replied with a smile

She looked at Ben in fear, her trauma still fresh in her mind. It was unbearable to look into those eyes.

''I understand, I'll leave you alone now. Please do keep it a secret will ya. By the way Moka even if you hate me you'll always be my friend '' Ben turned around with some what disappointment and sad smile then left leaving behind a confused and scared girl.

''…Wait, Ben!''

But before she called the wielder of omnitrix was already gone.

Moka solemnly kicked a rock that laid on the ground without much effort.

''No way…even though I finally made a friend, even though it was the first time in my life I thought I had a friend…''

Then without warning a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled hard.

''Hey, why is it you are alone!?''

''Saizou!'' She exclaimed in fright.

''You shouldn't be lonely Moka Akashiya when you can be with a man like me….''

She tried to resist, but he threw her against some tombstones. ''EEK!''

''Mwaha, I am serious. Your beauty is incomparable to any of those puny humans I have molested. I want you In all seriousness Moka Akashiya!''

''Sai-Saizou?''

He started to slowly change, his body morphing into a huge creature with grey skin. His tongue elongated and his clothes were ripping apart.

''**Argh oh, I can't stop myself when I feel like this, my body starts to ache when I come to this point, there is no stopping me… I just can't stay in human form anymore.''**

He turned into a horrible creature also known as an orc.

''N-no someone help…BEN!''

''**Hahahahaha I'm going to enjoy this little violation of the school rules.'' **And he lunged at her, tongue out as if to taste her.

"I leave her for five minutes just five fricking minutes and she is already targeted by that bastard of the day" Ben sighed as he took out a cube from his pocket and pressed the button it

Quickly the cube transformed into a latest hover board named x323. Ben jumped on it as it flew on the air

"Alright let's go and save the damsel in distress" Ben said to himself with a smile as he dashed towards the scene

"Ben 10 to the rescue" Ben yelled slamming the Hover board straight on Saizou's nose at its full speed . Well the only problem was that Ben was on the hoverboard and after doing that he was destined to...

BAAM

"Ouch...That hurt" Ben slightly winced in pain as he slammed on ground

Monster or no monster but the metal clashing on your nose with that speed really hurts , Saizou lost his balance and stumbled back with pain

Ben quickly regained his balance and without wasting anymore time he spun around and kneed Saizou straight in his manhood ferociously

"AHHHHH" Saizou fell on his kneed grunting in pain. Ben took the Hoverboad in his hand and BAAM slammed it on Saizou's thick head with his full strength. Saizou fell on ground grunting in pain

Ben quickly ran towards Moka and asked " Are you alright?"

''Ben? Why!? Why did you come back!'' She demanded emotionally

"Even if you hate humans and ultimately me, You are still my friend and that's what friends do. Standing up for their friends" Ben replied with a smile

"Ben...I am sorry. I am so sorry..." Moka said with teary eyes

"We don't have time for this Moka, , Run towards the gate quickly. That bastard could be up at any moment" Ben said looking at Saizo who was slowly standing up

"No..Ben..I won't leave you" Moka said with determination

"Look Moka Believe me. I can handle this bastard..." Before Ben could complete his sentence Saizou dashed towards him and with a powerful strike threw him of the cliff . Ben was slammed on the ground with a thump

"Tennyson, You will pay for what you did.** I will squash you like a bug**" Saizou growled in anger. Obviously not happy about being kicked in his balls

But then, a pink blur past him, as Moka shouted, "BEN!" and skidded down the cliff side, in an attempt to catch up with Ben.

Saizou growled as his teeth gritted, "Hey where are you going now?" and went after them.

Wielder of omnitrix groggily opened his eyes . Thankfully nothing was broken or damaged but that really hurt! If it wasn't for his five years in Chun-kuck-do academy and those sparring sessions with Rook...Well He didn't even wanted to think about it. Ben made a mental note. First transform then go and save the damsel in distress.

"Ben!" Moka cried out, getting the boy's attention. She slid off the cliff, and immediately ran towards him to help him back on his feet. As she helped him steady himself, Moka looked to him in worry, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Somewhat, But nothing more than I can handle" Ben replied with a usual grin then he slightly winced in pain and said " But I gotta admit that really hurt like hell"

Tears veiled in Moka's eyes and she started sobbing getting Ben's attention. " Hey why are you crying now? Don't worry. Everything will be alright" Ben tried to comfort the sobbing girl

"It's not that. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. About what I said to you, or how you must feel about me now," she confessed. She sniffled a little as she looked at him, "I guess monsters and humans are just too different to get along." She tried to dry her tears away, as she went on, "But still… even though I'm a vampire, the truth is all I ever wanted was a friend, even when I attended school back in the Human World. Whether it was human or monster, I didn't care." She smiled to him, but with a tear or two still shedding, "But now… I don't think it's impossible, not anymore."

Ben sighed in relief and smiled. It seems that she finally got over her trauma " Thanks Moka" Ben nodded with a smile

But their touching renewal of their friendship was cancelled, as Saizou slid down and landed. He growled as he shouted, "What the hell is this? Some kind of Teen Drama special? Cut out all the Lovey Dovey Shit, Tennyson, and get to fighting!" He pointed to the boy as he declared, " Your dirty tricks won't save you again, I will crush you this time"

"Dude , You have no idea who I am Or what I am capable of so back away until you can Ugly " Ben smirked and Moka as he stood in front of her. Fearing he was gonna get hurt again, she pleaded, "Ben, please don't! he'll just end up hurting you again!"

"Nah, He won't . I have..."

"LOOK OUT BEN" Moka yelled interrupting Ben, Ben turned around and saw Saizou dashing towards him. Saizou curled his hands into a large fist attempting to finish Ben in one strike. The wielder of omnitrix pushed away Moka and barely dodged the strike by rolling away on the ground

But something happened during this process, Something strange, something really strange actually. When ben tried to push Moka away his hand accidently went to her rosary and...

CLANK

With a loud metalic sound the rosary came off .

Moka only had a moment in confusion, "The rosary… it came off?"

She then gasped before she was engulfed in a dark aura. Saizou and Ben were blasted away from the sudden release of energy A swarm of dark bats engulfed her, almost shielding her from the outside world, as she suddenly began to transform. Her hair turned silver and her fangs became more pronounced. Her eyes turned red and slitted. Her body also became far more matured than it was before.

Ben grunted in pain and slowly tried to stand up , His eyes widened when he saw Moka's transformation.

"_So this is her true form. The evil and scary vampire she was talking about. _ _Dude this totally reminds me of Yu-Gi-OH_" Ben said to himself

"It can't be," Saizou gasped. "The aura, these red eyes, the S-Class monster! The vampire!"

Ben looked at Saizou whose face was looking like he would wet his pants at any time.

"So you're the one who woke me up" Moka-sama smirked at Ben who slowly stood up

"Yeah...I did...sort of" Ben replied not exactly sure on what to say. Moka-sama just smirked once again and then she turned towards Saizou

"You want me do you? Well then, why don't you come take me by force!" Moka-sama yelled to the lumbering beast still frozen in terror. She leaped into the air and struck the hulking monster with a powerful roundhouse kick sending him spiraling into a tree.

"Know your place!" Moka-sama yelled at the downed monster before running at him full speed. She again leaped into the air, but this time came down on the monster's face with a very rough ax-kick. With a groan, it appeared that Saizou was out for the count.

Moka-sama turned around as she hear claps from behind. It was none other than the wielder of omnitrix

"Whoa, That was total bad-ass . You rock Moka and that kick ...oh Dude that was the msot awesome kick I have ever seen" Ben cheered

"You are an amusing one I see, I thought you would be scared" Moka-sama smirked as she walked towards Ben

"Feh, Me and scared. No chance. BTW I guess this belongs to you" Ben chuckled then handed over the Rosario to her

"For a mere human you are quite fearless . But I must say you made a nice choice by looking over my other self . But don't worry I have no intention of harming you . Besides Your blood is very delicious to my other half..." Moka-sama was cut off by an abrupt noise from behind the two friends, when they saw Saizou leap up from his resting place

"_No_, but I have every intention of _harming_ you!" Saizou yelled loudly and smacked his fist on the crater of the ground. Moka rolled her eyes and dashed towards him but suddenly a large hose of water irrupted from the ground slamming Moka-sama on the nearby tree

_"Ah so the rumors were right, Vampires really are weak against water. He he bad luck vampire because we are fighting under the water supply of yokai academy. He he" _ Saizou said to himself then laughed maniacally and punched on the ground one other time . This time another hose of water slammed upon Moka-sama once again causing her to grunt in pain

The wielder of omnitrix watched all of this in confusion and rushed towards Moka-sama. Moka-Sama walked away from the water hose quickly but it did its job draining her by most of her strength

" Hey, What happened to you? It's just water, get up!" Ben tried to help Moka-sama as she tumbled to the Earth

"Ben water has a purifying effect on vampires! It instantly drains us of our strength. Right now I am just as strong as my dormant self and that's not enough! You need to get out of here and leave me behind, I'll try to slow this rouge monster down, but I can't have you get in my way! _Go_ Ben ! _G__et out of here_!" Moka urgently ordered Ben

"Well, well, it looks like even a rouge monster like myself can topple a titan like the super monster vampire! All it took was a little water and you went down like a fish out of one! It's really ironic how something so common and simple can take down something so powerful and legendary," Saizou gloated as he closed down towards the duo

"Hey Asshole, Now I am totally going to kick your ass" Ben smirked as he covered Moka protectively

Moka-sama watched Ben in awe " _Why would he do such a thing? He barely knows my dormant self, let alone me, so why would he do something __as__ idiotic as try to protect me?"_

Before Saizou could do anything else Ben rotated the holographic interface of the Omnitrix. He stopped at a familiar symbol and the core popped out. Ben slammed the core down and soon his body was engulfed with the familiar green light

Moka-sama's eyes widened as a 9 feet tall orange and white bipedal humanoid tiger appeared in Ben's place. That was strange Ben said he was human...

"I may be human but I am capable of doing loads and loads of awesome things"

"I can't agree more Ben. You really are not an ordinary human" Moka-sama smirked once again

**"Rath" **Ben yelled as he turned towards Saizou. He glared at him. Then let out a powerful roar which sent a shiver down Saizou's spine and he felt his legs weaken

"So you changed Tennyson big deal. It's not going to save you from the beat down that I have in store for you" Saizou weakly said trying to look tough. But his face was telling something else

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING SAIZO KOMIYA . YOU DON'T GET TO HURT RATH'S FRIEND WITHOUT GETTING A VERY MAJOR BEATING" Ben yelled and two sharp claws popped out of his hands

Just in 2 minutes ** Rath** gave Saizou the beating of his life . Well now the Orc was tasting ground near Moka-sama's feet and **Rath **was standing on that Orc's chest

"Say sorry to her NOW"

"I am sorry..." Saizou grunted in pain and apologized with a horrified face

"Big sister, Say big sister"

"Please Ben not sister, I won't say it in..." **Rath **growled in anger and grabbed Saizou by his neck. Moka-sama looked at him, She was slightly amused by Ben's actions

"OK, OK Please forgive me big sister" Saizou said with tears in his eyes, Causing Moka-sama to chuckle a bit

"Lemme tell ya something Saizou Komiya. **Rath** can easily kill you without breaking a sweat. And **Rath ** really wants tear your skin and make a coat out of it" Ben growled bringing his claws closer towards a shaking Saizou then continued with the same tone" But **Rath **has something you never did. _Mercy_. From this day forward you will see and adress every girl as big sister otherwise **Rath **will pay you a visit and make a fur coat out of your skin" Ben slammed Saizou on the ground for one last time causing the orc to be passed out from blood loss and revert back to his human form.

"_My other self had surely made an interesting friend_ " Moka-sama said to herself with a smirk

Ben pressed the symbol on his chest again and reverted back to his human . Then he walked over to Moka-sama and helped the vampire to her feet

" Ben...You didn't lie to my other self but you didn't say the complete truth either. You have my gratitude but you have got a lot of explanation to do" Moka-sama frowned at the wielder of omnitrix

"Well it's a long story. A very very long story which involves aliens, Warlocks...and a lot of other things..." Ben scratched his back in sheepishness and began his story. Well most of his story. Emitting some major things which were classified or he can't share with her right now

"Hmm..Interesting. You story is a bit too much to be believed but still humans feels the same about us. Besides you saved my life so I am going to give you a chance. But for now I think it's time the other me is awakened. Goodbye for now Ben Tennyson , and thank you for saving my life." With that Moka-sama put on the rosary and was engulfed by a blinding light. After it died down, the pink-haired Moka Akashiya was in her place and as she fell over Ben caught her.

"You owe me an explanation too Ben" Moka stirred before falling asleep

Ben Tennyson smiled once again. His new adventures in the Yokai academy had just begun

To Gwentennyson *************.com

From Bèn Tennyson ****************.com

_Hey Dweeb (and Kevin too as I know you are reading it anyways,_

_Benji here, using that special laptop you have send with me. This things is awesome, It's super fast and the graphic card is amazing, can I download some games on it?_

_Now for the first day of this school,_

_Guess what? This is a special school for monsters and no one knows I am human. I made friends with a vampire girl. Yeah the Vampire girl just like Kevin watches on that Blood-sucking soap opera. But she is more cuter and guess what? She has a split personality just like that Yu-gi-OH anime I used to watch . Instead of milenium puzzle like in that series there is some kind of cross which trigers her second personality. Anyways she finds my blood tasty and takes bites every couple of hours. And the strange thing is every time she takes a bite, No pucnture marks appeared instead a pair of lipsticks appeared making it look like I was kissed on my neck. Kevin If you make fun of me or crack some of your funny jokes about this I swear I will use Toepick on you_

_Well get to the other things. What I already learned is the fact that the school is a bit beneath our high school level, but that is because they try to focus on teaching fellow monsters how to interact with humans. They are failing miserably as I already had to knock out a possible molester who went after my vampire friend. That was the time her second personality appeared. She was scary and powerful and could have done the job without breaking a sweat but due to some consequences I had to do that job. I never knew normal water can hurt the vampires too but anyways... This is the start of the school I hope everything will turn out well and I will have a blast_

_Nothing else to say_

_Benji out_

_JPG FILE_

_Gwen show this photo to Kevin. He'll totally freak out after seeing this cute vampire girl_

**Hey guys, I corrected some of my mistakes. Do you want Gwen and Kevin to write Ben back? If you do then give me some idea on what will be their response**

**AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REview **


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback

CHU!

Ben Tennyson closed his eyes and grunted in pain as Moka began to drain him. After some time Moka parted from with a smile on her face

"Thanks Ben. Your blood is so tasty" Moka squealed with a look of ecstasy and satisfaction on her face

"You're welcome" Ben sweat dropped , "_I gotta make sure to eat a lot of fresh vegetables and nice food from now on otherwise I'll end up dry" _He mentally added

"So are you feeling well now?" Ben asked in concern as she was unconscious before he bought her on the campus

"It doesn't hurt that much now besides after you offered me your blood I feel so well" Moka replied with a smile

"Well, You're a vampire so I guessed the blood would help you in feeling better" Ben said with a smile

"That's so nice of you Ben" Moka squealed in delight then continued with a serious tone " So Ben can you tell me now how you did..."

"Transformed into a humanoid tiger?"

"Yeah that"

"Well, This story begins six years ago when I went on a summer trip with my Grampa and my cousin Gwen..." And Ben began his tale on how he got the prototype omnitrix and became Ben 10. Moka heard his story with surprise and amusement

"So, aliens actually exist?" Moka asked with some disbelief.

"Sure do, I am a living proof of that" Ben said with a smile.

"And you really went in space?" Moka asked with curiosity

"Yeah, A lot of times. You won't believe how many planets have living beings on them" Ben replied with a grin

"Wow, You surely went through a lot of things" Moka said with amusement

"I sure did and I have seen a lot of amazing things. For example there was one time when a group named Forever Knights..." Moka sat next to Ben and carefully listened to his adventures . She was happy to know that their friendship had been fixed. She was also very happy that Ben turned out to be a wonderful friend. Even after she said all those mean things about humans he returned to save her from that ugly Orc. He was her first friend. No he was her true friend and she was never gonna lose him. But more importantly, she was looking forward to what would happen next, as long as she was with him and for Ben ... well...you know our hero always liked adventures

**Flashback end**

*Beep* *Beep*

Ben groaned once again. The one who were familiar with the wielder of omnitrix knew that he was not a morning person . Ben reached out from his bed to shut his alarm clock off. Once it was off he sat up and stretched out his muscles. His brown hair was a mess as he made his way to his bathroom to get ready for school.

His room consisted of a small bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and living room like area. All in all it was a nice little place to live. He had no roommates and he was quite happy by that fact. Why? Well, the fact that a lot of the guys were jealous about his friendship with Moka and well... even he can't protect himself in his sleep

After our hero finished getting ready for the day he made his way out just to see the rest of the guys in the Boy's Dorm running around half dressed and half transformed.

"I heard that his real form is a 9 feet humanoid tiger and he beat Saizou without even breaking a sweat"

"Yeah..He is really dangerous, Rumors says that he is an A class western monster"

"No I think he is even more dangerous than that"

_"At least now no one will try to mess with me but It wouldn't have been a big problem even if they did. Well but there is a good thing. I did make a damn good impression by beating up that jerk"_ Ben said to himself with a grin as he heard the student nearby were talking about him

"Alright Ben another day of school begins, But still I am not that much bored considering my old highschool" Ben said to himself with a smile as he walked out of the boy's dorm

It had been a while since our hero enrolled in this school of monsters. And he gotta admit the life was getting pretty much boring here,There are no smoothies, there are no criminals and there is nothing else to do but homework. The homework He got is so far beneath his level that he finished it with ease. Of course it was really easy when you can transform into **Brainstorm.** Lately He just spend his time behind the laptop traveling through the Internet and playing sumo slammers

Anyways, His thoughts then drifted to one fact that had been bugging him. The possiblitiy to get monster DNA. The question was that Was it really possible, It would've been totally awesome if he could transform into a super vampire just like that lady dracula

His thoughts were interuptted by the shouting of some guys.

"Oh, Wow! It's Her!"

"Yeah, that new student, Moka Akashiya."

"She's so hot, it's gotta be illegal!"

Moka was walking down the same path as Ben towards the school. Which, isn't a surprise considering the Girl's Dorm was right next to the Boy's Dorm.

A smile then appeared on Moka's face as she then began running forward.

Unfortanetly, the three boys that were excited to see her thought the smile was for them and began running to meat her, only for her to run right past them and latch onto Ben's arm.

"Good morning, Ben!" She exclaimed when she got to him.

"Umm... morning Moka" Ben greeted back with a smile " _Damn! Who could say that such sweet girl transformes into dangerous and super scary just after removing her cross?"_

"Were gonna be late." Moka commented as she began dragging Ben towards the school, by his hand.

This action sparked even more jealously in the three boys.

"Damn it!"

"Oooh, the Jealously I've got for that guy!"

"Ooh, The Misery!"

"Why Couldn't That Be Me?!"

After Ben and Moka were a good distance away from the three boys, Moka stopped dragging Ben by the hand. But, she the gave a slight tug on his shirt sleeve. "Ummm...Ben?" she questioned in an embarrassed tone.

Ben sighed once again, After spending a full week with Moka he knew what she wanted. she normally asked him at one point in the day for this

"Ben Tennyson blood bank at your service" Ben s exposed his neck with a smile, That wasn't that big deal for him anyways

Moka had stars in her eyes at Ben's gesture. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. "I over slept and missed breakfast!" She then bite down on his neck.

CHU!

Once Moka had her fill, a small blush was on her face as she put her hands on her cheecks. "Amazing, as always!" she exclaimed. "I think I might be addicted." she confessed.

_"Might be, Might be? Girl you are totally addicted to it from the first day" _ Ben said to himself as he let out a groan then Moka grabbed a hold of his hand once agian and began their short walk towards the school.

Little did the two know they were being watched from the shadows.

**Scene change**

Ben sighed once again. He was hungry, He was tired and he was waiting for Moka so they could eat lunch. Moka was running a bit late today, but considering she was his only friend here. A friend who is a girl not his girlfriend. But it seemed that the other boys of the academy didn't understand that fact and avoided Ben like a plague . Well thankfully after the Saizou incident no body would try to take a piece of him

''Oh… ohhh…'' Came a weak voice of a girl nearby. He immediately looked at the point of origin and saw a blue haired, very busty girl lying on the ground, looking very ill.

_"She is very BIG for her age, Dude even supermodels... SNAP OUT OF IT TENNYSON , NO DIRTY THOUGHTS. You are a hero not a pervert" _ Ben said to himself then started walking towards the girl

"Are you okay?" Ben asked as he knelt down beside her.

"I think so," The girl moaned, looking up at him, pretty weakly, "I'm just having trouble standing up." Now Ben got a good look at her as he realized she was her classmate. She used to sit just behind was a female student wearing a variation of the student uniform with a yellow sweater vest. She appeared to have the same height as Moka, with a slender figure and fair skin. Her skirt was pretty short and her socks were bunched up on her legs. She had bright blue hair that was done up in a ponytail, with a purple hairband, and bright purple eye.

"Here, let me help you." Ben said as he began helping the girl stand up.

"Thank you." She replied, taking Ben's hand as he helped her up. But, the moment she was up she pressed her amazing bust right into his chest. The wielder of omnitrix took a double take as blood rushed to his face

"_What is she trying to do? No girl would ...do ...that on purpose" _Ben said to himself as he barely calmed his raging hormones

"I…I think it's my chest," The girl sighed. "It just feels different today."

"Maybe the nurse can check you." Ben offered drifting his attention from the "**sensitive" **topic

"I don't think I'll be able to make it by myself." The girl told him. "Can you escort me?"

"_Damn ! two supermodels in a week, My lady luck was never like this back home" _Ben said to himself then replied with a grin " Sure, Why not?"

"My hero." The girl commented with a somewhat sinister smirk which didn't go unnoticed by our hero

"_That smile, Something's wrong. I gotta stay on my guard. Afterall this is a school of monsters" _Ben said to himself as he escorted the girl

After making their way back to school grounds, Ben and the mystery girl were right outside the nurse's office.

Ben wasn't really concerned about this girl now. His instincts were telling him that she was not ill from the beginning but still the question was that why she was doing all that on purpose?

"We have arrived our destination" Ben said with a somewhat fake smile

"Thank you, so much for helping me." She replied. "Most guys would have tried to take advantage of such a situation."

"_I think the situation is reverse here Miss Busty Blue" _Ben said to himself then replied casually " That's not a big deal besides we are classmates right"

The girl's eyes widened a bit at that comment. "I'm suprised you even noticed me. Considering that you always have your eyes on Moka." She replied.

"What made you think that?" Ben raised his eyebrows, Something was definitely wrong here

He was expecting the girl to say something else, but she suddenly fell forward. Ben caught her before she even came close to hitting the ground. He also noticed her breathing was a bit heavier but the main thing he noticed was that all of this was an act.

"Alright girl, Let's get over this OK. Your overacting isn't going to work anymore" Ben let out a groan

''How…how did you know!'' She demanded, standing up in an arrogant way, wiping her blue hair of her face with her right hand. Suddenly she didn't seem so ill anymore.

"Please Miss blue. I don't have time for your games. What do ya want?" Ben sighed bringing his omnitrix closer

''Oho, so you can see trough acts Huh. Well, what about my eyes, do they tell you lies?'' She asked, making Ben look into hers. All of the sudden, her eyes began to glow a bit and an irresistible look of cute innocence even more than a puppy dog was shown into them. It didn't take much time for our hero to guess this was somewhat a mind control attempt

_"Thankfully I am wearing those special contacts, Thanks Azmuth, I owe you for this time" _Ben thought with a grin than touched the faceplate of omntrix and well... after following the same usual procedure with a bright green flash **Xlr8** appeared at Ben's place

"Sorry Miss Blue, Your pretty eyes aren't going to work on me. Better luck next time" With a smirk Ben left leaving a very angry and frustrated Succubus behind

**Scene change**

"So you are saying some blue haired girl tried to control you?" Moka asked with concern as Ben told her his story at lunch. She was a monster herself, so Ben hoped she knew something about what kind of monster the girl could be.

"Yeah, Somewhat " Ben nodded

She sighed in slight sadness. ''I am sorry Ben, but there are a lot of monsters that can influence the mind of humans. I am glad you managed to resist it though, that takes a lot of strength.'' She ended with a compliment.

Suddenly the rosary glowed causing Ben's eyes to widen

**" From your description I can say that it was a succubus , _ They have the ability to control men through a spell called Charm. I must admit the shapeshifter is impressive If the charm didn't even work on him, There is also the other thing. __If someone under the influence of Charm kisses the caster, they become the caster's slave for the rest of their lives_"**

"Eh?" Moka gasped. She looked down and saw her rosario was hovering with the center glowing a blood red. "Who…who are you?"

**"_I am your other side,_"** the voice answered. **"_I am using the rosario as a medium to talk to you._"**

"Hey, Moka what's happening?" Ben asked in concern as Moka spaced out

"It's the other me speaking through the Rosary" Moka said

"You mean the scary other you who can seriously kick some ass !" Ben exclaimed

"**I can hear you" **

"She tells that she can hear you" Moka said

"Huh What else she did say to you anyways?" Ben asked

"Umm...Ben that girl is a dangerous..." And then Moka told all the details to our hero. Ben shrugged off like this wasn't a a big thing to him as he is used to have enemies behind his back starting another discussion between two friends that he could be careful and let the other Moka protect him which ended up with Moka sucking his blood

**Scene change**

School over done for the day, Wielder of omnitrix grabbed his bag and made his move towards the dorm. Moka was currently at the hospital, asking for blood packs. She was his friend but Ben couldn't let her suck him dry , Besides it was the duty of the school after all to keep the students healthy. But his peaceful time was over as a familiar figure blocked his path.

''You!'' She shouted out, pointing at him.

''Me?'' Ben asked, looking around

''Yes!''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes! Why don't you love me!'' She demanded, stomping on the ground with her leg, making her assets bounce a little.''

Ben raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms " ''What? Was that what you were doing? Making me fall in love with you? Or you wanted to turn me into your mindless love-slave"

''…Well possibly that too.'' She admitted.

Wow, she didn't even deny it!

"Look Miss Blue, I know you are a succubus okay but your tricks aren't going to work on me. You just want my body and my free will and I am extremely sorry but you are not getting them." Ben growled

''W-why! I-I promise to take good care of you!'' The girl said with almost teary eyes

" Look Miss Blue, I am not a pet you adopt from an animal shelter. I am breathing hu- monster OK so please leave me be and have my as normal as possible school life." Ben groaned reaching for his watch ready to transform in case

"Is it because of that vampire!? It's all her fault!'' She started to shout out in blind fury.

She calmed down, but had an evil smirk on her face. ''It alright, I'll just have to remove her out of the equation.''

"No you don't " Ben pressed the faceplate of his watch causing the hologram to appear but the girl was faster before Ben could transform she kicked Ben on his face and jumped high in the air, wings erupting from her back. Her fingernails turned into claws and a whip like tail came from under her skirt.

''See ya later Ben!'' And She flew away.

"It's not good, I gotta do something fast" Ben said to himself and just after a few seconds a bright green flash covered the area

**Scene change**

Oh some many choices!

Moka was currently browsing through the folders she had gotten when getting her weekly supply of blood packs.

''A negative sounds delicious, but O positive has its merits.'' She wondered out loud.

While she loved spending time with Ben, she hated the fact that he didn't let her drink his blood more than 3 or 4 times. His blood was so delicious . However, just because she can't drink his blood more than 3-4 times doesn't mean she wouldn't be his friend. That would be a stupid reason. No she simply skipped along the path towards the dorms, wondering how AB Positive would taste like.

''There you are Moka!'' Came a shout from above.

Moka looked up in surprise and saw a girl flying towards her, claws ready to cut her in half. It took her a couple of seconds, precious seconds, but she finally came out of her stupor and jumped to the side, dodging the claws the last possible moments.

''W-why are you doing this!?'' Moka screamed out with confusion in her voice as the girl spun around in mid air to face the vampire.

''You are my obstacle, the reason why my plan won't work, even your boyfriend is refusing me! I am a Succubus, men shouldn't be able to resist me, but all because of you, my allure isn't that effective anymore! I tried to beat you, I tried stealing Ben away from you, but he resisted me! Do you know what that means?! That means he's my soul mate and even now he still chooses you over me! I can't let that happen, I won't let that happen. Sorry girl, nothing personal, but you have to die for love!''

The girl was in a rant, spouting out her whole story as if it didn't matter. It didn't really though, as the vampire would be dead in a moment anyway. Dropping down from the air, the Succubus tried to slash at Moka again, but then the unthinkable happened.

"Argh!'' came the shout. The shout of someone getting hit by her nails, Moka opened her eyes and saw a classic werewolf with slightly wounded back. He had grey fur and a long flowing mane and large bushy tail, with three sharp claws on each hand . He had a green suit and green wristbands. A strange symbol was located on his collar above his fur . Indicating he was none other than the wielder of omnitrix

"Who are you? Her new boyfriend. Stay out of my way or you'll die" The angry succubus yelled

"Sorry Miss Blue killing me isn't easy .Many tried but none succeeded" **Blitzwolfer **smirked and four tendrils of his mouth opened emitting a powerful green ultrasonic howl

"Argh!" The succubus cried in pain as she was slammed on a nearby tree

"Ben..." Moka said touching Ben's wounded back. Ben slightly winced in pain and turned around with the claw marks not even hindering his posture

"Sorry Moka I was a bit late" **Blitzwolfer **said with a grin but the edge of his voice had a little strain in it.

''Ben You are hurt" Moka cried out with tears hugging him

''Don't worry Moka, I am fine, Nothing more than I can handle.'' He replied with a smile then he turned around the succubus was slowly standing up on her feet again and man she was really pissed off

"Look Moka she is not down yet , Go run to your dorm. I will meet ya later once I kick her ass" Ben spoke in a serious tone

''No I won't. You got hurt because of me. Now it's my turn to protect you. Please pull of my rosary Ben, I can take her.'' She pleaded as her rosary started glowing

Ben looked in her eyes and saw a fierce determination. Wielder of omnitrix smiled and said " Fine, Can't take the spotlight all the time I guess. Kick some ass for me will ya.'' And he pulled of the rosary without trouble.

*Boom!*

*Boom!*

Just like before dark energy erupted from the pink haired girl. It was massive, it was strong, it was concentrated and it was deadly. A swarm of dark bats engulfed her, almost shielding her from the outside world, as she suddenly began to transform. Her hair went from girly pink to full moon silver, fangs grew out of her mouth and her gaze could kill a person just by looking in her crimson red slit eye. Everything of her screamed vampire, beauty and pain. From her confident posture to her suddenly enlarged assets, she had the ultimate killer look. **Blitzwolfer **barely caught himself from taking a fall

**"So this time it is a werewolf" **Moka-sama smirked

"Yeah, An alien werewolf" Ben replied

"**Hmm...It seems you stood up for my other side again and got your back scratched."**

"Well I was just protecting a friend"

"**Good job**** Tennyson. Now enjoy the show"**

_"Ben? I thought he was a humanoid tiger. ...Argh! It doesn't matter now, The vampire should die" _ and with thatthe succubus floated around, but her angry scowl was obviously an indication she was mad.

''Don't mess around with me, there's no way I could lose! Us succubae seek a 'destined one' among the men we tempt! In order to keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully pick just one man from out of the many to be our destined one! You took Ben from me! I can't let you get away from that no matter what!''

She dived towards the pale vampire, but the paleness wasn't because she was shocked, no it was her natural beauty which only seemed to grow the longer she stood in the dark.

''**So what are you going to do? You can't let me do this, so you dare bear your fangs at the likes of me? Frail egoistical woman…''** Moka-sama said with a chilling tone

The succubus flinched for a short moment. **''…Know your place'' **But then she made a mad assault, scared and frightened, but she knew there was no backing down.

Moka-sama jumped over her and grabbed the Succubus her tail, taunting **''Slow''** Which then she continued by throwing the succubus over her shoulder, making the blue haired girl scream in pain and fear. The landing was painful, the ground splintered apart where she landed, but Moka-sama wasn't finished.

''**Why don't I tear off this tail and those wings so you can never fly again?'' **She mercilessly threatened and moved forward one step at the time, making the girl grow with fear with each step.

''**Calm yourself, that attack was too straightforward. Am I too difficult for you? Though you act like a little devil, you're just a naïve little girl.''**

The succubus started to cry, tears leaked from her eyes, she was completely beaten, no chance of winning.

_"Now this is going a bit too much" _ Wielder of omnitrix said to himself with a sigh

Moka-sama prepared to deliver a final devastating kick. But it never came. When the succubus opened her eyes there was **Blitzwolfer **standing there, holding the vampire's ankle in mid strike.

"I think that's enough, Lady Dracula" Ben said with a smile

Moka-sama raised an eyebrow in surprise and annoyance. **"What do you think you're doing Ben? This girl tried to make you her servant and would have killed my other self if it wasn't for you. "**

"Yeah, I agree" Ben nodded as he released Moka-sama's leg then continued with a grin " But just look at her, She is just a spoiled brat nothing more than that. She did what was taught to her from her childhood, I think she deserves a second chance"

**"Do I need to remind you that how many times your kindness has stabbed you in your back? Remember what you told me. Does Charmcaster and Vilgax rings a bell?** " Moka -sama growled

"I agree that sometimes I've got stabbed in my back but I believe everyone deserves a second chance. This is the difference between me and bad guys and that's why you like me right Moka" Ben said with his usual smile and reverted back to his human form

Moka-sama smirked and took the rosary from his hand " **Don't mix me with my other self Ben, You are nothing more than a tasty juice pack to me "**

"Yeah, Yeah, I know that" Ben groaned the said with a smirk " But if you need a friend lady Dracula than I am always here for you just like your other self"

**"I need a sparring partner and I don't think I know anyone other than you standing up after taking a hit from me"** Moka-sama said with a smirk

"Umm...Only if you promise not to break my bones" Ben groaned

**"I'll try to go easy on you, Shapeshifter" ** Moka-sama smirked and attached the cross to its chain , trading places with her other self.

"I don't know why you used charm to make boys fall for you, You are very pretty anyways. I give you a advice .Try to be a nice girl . I know you can be a good girl , Do things the the normal way. Meet people you like, go an dates, spending time with them and if you find someone you like make them feel that you are worthy of their love. I am sure that you will find a nice guy some day . See ya around Miss Blue" Ben said with a wave of his hands making the blue haired girl blush

"Are you okay?" Ben asked as Moka rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes," the vampire smiled as she looked up at her friend. He was her true friend, always ready to put his life on stake for her.

"Good," Ben smiled. "Then we should get to the infirmary."

"What?" Moka asked surprised. "No really Ben I'm okay."

"Oh it's not for you," Ben grunted in pain " My back is kinda sore and I think the scary other you had broke my wrist"

**Next morning**

"Are you feeling well now Ben?" Moka asked in concern

"Yep, I am almost healed. Nothing to worry girl" Ben said with a grin as he rubbed his bandaged wrist

"Hey, Ben if my rosary ever stopped working will you still like me?" Moka asked with a blush

"Yep, Of course I will like you dork. No matter what happens Ben Tennyson is always there for his friends" Ben said with his usual smile

Moka smiled brightly as a desire to become more than friends with this boy flared inside of her

''Good morning!"

Ben and Moka turned around and saw Kurume standing there, She was looking very happy, smiling cheerfully at Ben and was holding a basket full of freshly baked cookies

"Hey Miss Blue Wass up" Ben greeted in his casual tone

''Mohhh, my name is Kurumu Kurono.'' She whined slightly, but she didn't really mind as her face betrayed her true emotions.

"Ben, I baked you some cookies, won't you eat them with me?'' She invited Ben with a sweet smile

"HUH , WHAT?" Ben dumbfounded

She giggled and started to blush, looking very embarrassed. ''Ohhh why are you so surprised Ben? Remember when I said I was searching for my life's one and only destined one?''

Oh no, Ben surely where this was going, He had seen way too many bad romance movies and daily soaps to realize that he had just created his own pitfall.

''I've decided… its Ben!''

"I knew it" Ben sighed

''Oh Ben , you risked your life to protect me, you resisted my allure and aren't that bad looking if I say so myself. I've completely fallen for you!'' She said without any shame at all any shame and hugged Ben's arm against her chest then she gave Moka an odd look . Before Ben could understand what is happening Kurume and Moka locked eyes. He sweat dropped as he saw the sparks flying between two of them as they mentally fought over the wielder of omnitrix.

_"This is new, I never had a pretty girl chasing after me"_ Ben said to himself then replied with a casual grin " ''Sorry Kurumu, but we just met, I make it a rule not to date anyone I haven't known for at least a couple of months.'' He and his girlfriends didn't mix well , starting from Elena to Julie . With his luck, she'll surely end up getting hurt or break his heart again. Elena was really close to Ben and when she left it broke up his heart but the wielder of omnitrix got over this after a lot of months. Just when he was finally happy in his relationship with Julie, Elena returned and...He didn't even wanna remember what happened after that. That was the reason why Ben still couldn't believe Julie wrote him that letter even after what he did to protect her from Elena

Instead of being sad, Kurume just smiled and hugged him more closer . ''That's alright Ben, I know better than to expect you to love me immediately, therefore I will make sure you'll love me before the end of school!''

"WHAT!" Moka shrieked and latched on Ben's other arm " He is only mine" and

CHU

_"Paradox, Azmuth, Grampa . What did I do to deserve this? Just tell me what I ever did to deserve this? _" Ben grunted in pain

Somewhere a man in a white business suit chuckled

"This is just the beginning Master Tennyson, Just the beginning"

**Next Morning**

**"So are you ready shapeshifter?" **Moka sama said with a smirk

"I was born ready Lady dracula" Ben winked and pressed the core of the omnitrix, With a bright green flash a chicken hawk like alien stood in his place

"**What is this? Chicken or Hawk" **Moka-sama asked

"It's **Kickin Hawk** " Ben grinned as he kicked a near by trunk sending it flying away in the sky

**"Hmm...let's see how much capable you really are shapeshifter" ** Moka-sama smirked and dashed towards Ben

"Oh, I didn't even begin yet. Miss so called scary vampire" Ben grinned as he started spinning to counter Moka-sama's kick

**Next time Gwen and Kevin's reply to Ben's email and Ben's email to them on how to handle girl trouble. Next time Ditto, Astrodactyl, Swimsuits and vampire**

**I am kinda following the manga route but the things which happened in anime will also happen. So don't worry**

**After a couple of chapters a Ben 10 villain will make his appearance. Remember the guy who can absorb anyone's life force and manipulate dark energy . Who was Charmcaster's boyfriend for a short time?**

**Yeah...I think you know who he is**

**See ya until then **


	4. Chapter 4

From: KevinLvin *********

To : BenTennyson ********

_Hey Benji_

_Good call on me reading Gwen's email. I am always able to crack her passwords without even blinking_

_First thing first how does it feel to get through the first two years of your highschool again? Seriously Dude I think its the biggest torture I don't know how I pulled out through the public highschool. Anyways...get back to the other things garage is going well and don't worry I stopped stealing cars a long time ago. _

_Anyways one thing is good. Which is always good in the highschool. GIRLS. __I got your pic and wow she's smoking! _She is a vampire too. Dude its just awesome. I will make sure to visit your school some day. Does she take love bytes on your neck? Ohhh...thats so cute. Vampires are too much romantic...Ahh...I wish I could have one as...oops sorry I was just joking OK. Your cousin is the best girlfriend. Gwen says that you should make the first move, But _let me advise you Buddy, if she starts getting jealous around you without a good reason, you have her in the bag. I know what I am talking about, good luck._  


_Dude I know you are a tough guy but try to stay out of trouble and Enjoy your time around because this time I am not there to steal your attention. Who will look at a midget when they can have a hunk like me. He he just joking dude ...good bye buddy. I hope we will see you on Christmas_

_See ya,_

_Kevin E levin_

_From: GwenTennyson *************_

_To: Bentennyson *****************_

_Hey Dufus_

_So enjoying your highschool huh, I am surprised. Anyways that laptop is especially designed so you can communicate to outside world. I am sorry but the sumo slammer and the inter net is all you have. You can't download any games on it_

_Your new girlfriend looks cute. Even cuter than any other girl of your previous school. You gotta get over Julie and ask her out Benji anyways for other info yeah that's true vampires are affected by water. It drains their energy. Umm...I am doing some more research on monsters and I will send you a mail with complete details so at least you will be well informed.  
_

_Still I am not that sure about a vampire being your friend, According to legends even if a vampire will suck you dry still you will die with a smile on your face. But...I am not totally negative about she being your friend but you gotta make sure what are her true intentions towards you_

_Anyways on other things...I am working on a video chat software and I hope we will be able to run it by next month . College is going smooth but still sometimes I miss our hero days.  
_

_Stay out of trouble and see ya on Christmas,_

_Gwen Tennyson_

"Well this isn't as bad as I expected. Stealing cars? Huh. I never asked him that. I gotta write Gwen about that" Ben said with a yawn

"Ben!" a voice said as Kurumu landed In his window.

Ben blushed a bit from seeing her night gown. "Kurumu what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was scarred." she said, "This peeping tom has been peeking at girls." she said in a fake worried tone.

"Peeping tom?" Ben asked, "Ah man guys like him are jerks." he said trying to not pay so much attention to her short and small night gown.

"I know but I'm kind of worried." she said, "Could I maybe stay here you know for protection?" she asked in a cutesy tone.

"Good night Kurumu." Ben said as he pointed to the window. "We have school tomorrow and I still have some work to finish."

"Ah…" she complained.

"I'm serious , I still have to keep my grades up or my cousin will fly all the way here to kill me." he said, "How about if you leave I'll walk you to school tomorrow?" at this Kurumu's eyes twinkles with delight.

"Yay!" she cheered as she hugged him.

"Okay that's enough." he said his face red as a tomato. "Now go on back to your room." he said as he pulled her off.

"Kay good night Ben." she winked as she flew off.

"The monsters here can't kill me but the girls surely will." He said as he closed his window and made sure to lock it. He then sat back on his bed and turned his music on. He then fell asleep after a while.

**Scene change **

Gong

Gong

Gong…

The bell went and all the students silently sat down on their designated seats. Wielder of omnitrix sighed once again. Ever since Ever since Kurumu joined the little pair of him and Moka, They had became a trio and every day she'd try to make him fall in love with her. Dude! She was determined, totally determined. But the problem was that ever since she was doing all this in public, all the males in his direct area seemed to have spawned new hate for him that made Vilgax's hate for him look like a candlelight compared to the open campfire of the male monsters here at school.

But somehow Ben really enjoyed her cheerful attitude. What he didn't like was the little bit of desperation inside her. He really hoped she find another destined one later in life because he couldn't see himself fit that role of hers. Then again, maybe she might grow on him and who knows, maybe He'll blossom love for her, but for now He really couldn't see it happening. For God's sake, He only knew her for a week

"Now then," Miss Nekonome smiled. "Because our school is made much like human schools, joining a club is mandatory in our curriculum. That way we will be able to join the human world much more easily. Your participation in clubs will help better enable you to understand and fit more in human society. It will also deepen your tastes in their arts, and a better understanding of human culture."

"But sensei!" one student called as he raised his hand. "If that's the case then you'd get an F for your disguise."

"Arw?" Miss Nekonome blinked. She looked at her behind and spotted her tail. She then poked at the feline ears on the top of her head. She looked between her obvious feline features and then back at the student who pointed them out. She was then a flurry of movement. "RAWWR!"

"Gyaaah!" the student suddenly cried. His face was suddenly covered with scratches. He dropped back into his seat, seemingly in a daze.

"And Today's lesson never piss of a girl, Especially if they are monster or alien" Ben chuckled

"Anyway," Miss Nekonome smiled, somehow looking fine even though she had just mauled one of her own students. "All the clubs will be running booths all day! Don't be afraid to visit the Newspaper Club too. I'm the advisor so don't be shy!"

"What a shameless way for advertising" Ben snickered, Still, he had been wondering if there was a soccer team here at Youkai Academy. He hadn't seen much in terms of sports teams since he came to the school. Of course, with all the fights he had gotten into, as well as the extra attention that his friendly girl duo had kept giving him, he hadn't been able to check.

"C'mon Ben!" Moka smiled as she took her friend's arm. "Let's see what kind of clubs are out there!"

"Alright girl, Let's go. " Ben said in a jovial tone

**Scene change**

Classes for the rest of the day were cancelled because of the day's "Club Fair". All the school's clubs had set up booths to advertise their clubs and to draw in new members who were interested in joining. Ben looked around with a look of wonder and amazement. If he didn't know better, he would think that this really was a human school and not a monster school trying to mimic one.

Well but joining a club, It was easier said then done

"Care to join the Photography Club, and take pictures of Ghosts?" asked a creepy guy with bulging eyes, holding a camera and ghost photos.

'Stay away creep" Ben growled and punched the guy in his face

"ARGHHH" Moka ran away in Ben's arms with a startled scream and smile on her face

They didn't have much luck at the next booth either.

"Care to join the Acupuncture Club?" A hulking green bald fellah with needles all over his body asked.

"What's wrong with this school? First that creepy photographer and now this halloween reject pinhead" Ben said to himself with a groan as Moka ran into his arms with startled scream, but she had a slight smile on her face again.

Or the next.

"Mummy Club?" asked a group of mummies.

Or the next.

Join the Chemistry Club, and test out our Love Potions, Moka?" asked one of the members hold a flask, with a bubbling purple liquid in it.

The same thing happened over and over

_'She is surely doing all this on purpose.'_ Ben said to himself

**Scene change**

"Argh , I never thought finding a club to join was so hard, Damn !I just wanted to join a soccer club" Ben let out a sigh

"So you wanna join the soccer club?" Moka asked

"Yeah, I used to play at my hig...school. I was the star of my team . They told me I was the best they ever got. " Ben boasted with a grin

"Well, if I was going to join a club, I wish it was with you," Moka said with a blush. Then she made the suggestion, "Maybe… I could join the soccer team as a cheerleader. I could always encourage you to keep your spirit up."

"Umm...Thanks" Ben blushed a bit on the thought of Moka as a cheerleader

"Are you both looking for a club to join?" A beautiful girl asked, with aquamarine hair and golden shells in her hair. She had a slender figure, which she was showing off in a purple bikini and sarong.

"Hmm...yeah somewhat" Ben said in casual tone. He was used to see girls in bikinis at Miami beach. This was not that big deal for him

"I'm Tamao Ichinose, 2nd year student and President of the Swimming Club," she introduced. She looked Ben over. "You're Ben Tennyson, right? I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh care to tell me" Ben grinned

"There are a lot of rumors about you," she leaned in closer. "They say you can change into a lot of different monsters. I wonder if they're true."

"May be, may be not " Ben replied with smile enjoying the view of this new girl

Moka wasn't liking how Tamao was being too friendly with her friend Ben. She gave the sophomore girl a dirty look before grabbing Ben's hand. "Ben, let's look around some more," she sternly said, hoping to pull him away from Tamao, "Maybe we can find the soccer team."

"Oh, Okay." He said to Tamao, "See you around."

"Come back anytime," Tamao smiled back. "You're most welcomed." She watched as Moka dragged Ben off, and couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape her lips, sensing she had driven a wedge between the American and the Vampire.

**Scene change**

"You were ogling her" Moka said with a frown on her face

"Yeah, She is right. I saw that too" A voice said from behind . Ben turned around only to reveal an angry Kurumu

"He he...Umm...I didn't mean to" Ben chuckled sheepishly then added with a casual tone " Look Moka I am not a pevert but still I am a guy and she was walking around in a bikini so technically you can't blame me"

"That's all the same thing." Moka said with a stern glare

"Ben, if you want to see a girl in a bikini so much then I'll put on a bikini right now!" Kurumu offered with a smirk

"Kurumu!" Moka cried. But before she could do anything the overenthusiastic succubus had already left

"Look Moka don't get mad at me okay but I am planing to join the swimming club" Ben said causing Moka to turn around with somwhat shocked and angry face

"Why Ben? Don't you know about water..."

"I know but there is a reason behind it . Let me explain...

**Flashback**

"Oh come on this can't be true"

"Yes it is , You know there are lot of dangerous monsters around here which preys on fellow monsters too. My dad told me that no known male had returned alive from the swimming club. Rumors says that this club is run by mermaids, you know what mermaids can do, Right

**Flashback end**

" I heard some students talking a week ago and If this is true I gotta do something about that" Ben spoke in a serious tone

"But if that's true...you could be in danger" Moka said with concern

"Nah, I am human definition of awesomeness. so don't worry about me girl" Ben said with a smile

Moka hold her breath for a short while and then sighed. ''Just…just be careful okay?''

"I will surely will girl , If anything happens don't go running around the pool okay, water is dangerous for you" Ben warned her for one last time and took his leave

**Scene change**

Ben had to admit, He was feeling like he was at Miami. There were pretty girls in bikinis everywhere. They were splashing and giggling with the boys who had come. If the rumors were true then this was probably the best trap he had ever sprung on purpose

After dressing in his dark green shorts he jumped in the water and started swimming gracefully, Afterall he had to fit in.

''I am impressed.'' Came a seductive voice from above, Wielder of omnitrix turned around and saw the captain Tamao herself was standing there, ''You swim quite gracefully, it'd be sad if you stop improving your talents..''

"Well, I guess those swimming classes in my highschool paid off" Ben chuckled

"Oh, Why don't I show you some pointers to improve yourself" Tamao grinned mischievously, And she dove into the water, leaning on to him, rubbing her assets against his back.

"Come on, move your arm outward then inward." Tamao instructed as she forced Ben's arm to make the movements.

"I can do it..myself Miss. You have no need to press yourself on me for that" Ben sighed in embarassment

"What? You don't like me?" She asked while pouting

"That's not the question here." Ben replied with a light blush.

What Ben didn't know was that Moka was watching him through sideways, and what just happened it totally pissed her off. and Ben was going to notice that fact in just couple of seconds later

"So this is the reason you really wanted to join the swimming club HUH BEN"

Ben turned around only to see his vampire friend standing dangerously near the swimming pool and she looked totally pissed off to know the fact that water could hurt her

"Look Moka this is not the time..."

"NO THIS IS IT BEN TENNYSON, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND"

"Stay away from the water Moka you can scold me later" Ben said in a calm tone

"I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WILL LIE..." Before Moka could finish, Tamao splashed some water at Moka, causing her to jump away to avoid being hit with the water.

Tamao was staring at Moka with a smrik. "You two sound like an old married couple." She commented. "Listen, Moka. There's one major rule in life that I learned in my Freshman Year. And that is the only thing a boy and girl need to know as they grow up, is to take and be taken, if you get the meaning. This is the swimming club, Akashiya, so if you're not going to swim, go bother someone else." Tamao finished splashing more water at Moka, hitting her leg with a bit of it.

Moka's face became even paler than earlier as she then quickly ran away.

"You did that on purpose, you know what water does to her, don't you?" Ben glared at Tamao

"I don't know what are you talking about Ben" Tamao smirked and joined her other members leaving the wielder of omnitrix on his own for a while

Ben let out a sigh once again, He was feeling bad. Moka was both physically and emotionally hurt because of him

_"What's the problem with her? I told her to stay away from the swimming pool and why was she so much angry at me? It's not like she is my girlfriend or something_" Ben said to himself with a sigh

"BEN!" and with that before wielder of omnitrix can even blink something or to be exact someone familiar slammed on him

"Kurumu, hey-" He then took notice of her. _"Whoa-ha-ho!"_

"Oh, do you like it?" she smirked as she did a sexy pose that made her breasts bounce. She was clad in a yellow bikini that didn't leave too much to the imagination. Ben nodded dumbly. She then hugged his arm to her chest. "Well, I hope we can get some alone time later. Then I can take it off for you."

"Look,...Kurumu its not the best time to do it OK" Ben groaned

"WHy NOT? So you can enjoy your time with that swimclub bitch" Kurumu said with venom in her voice

"You are getting me wrong Kurumu. Just let me explain..." Ben put his hand on Kurumu's shoulder and started explaining his real motive behind joining the club as no one was around

"Ohh...but if that's true we gotta get out of here " Kurumu said with concern

"If that's true then it needs to stop, Kurume can you please talk to my pink haired friend. From what I know her she wold be crying somewhere and I am not that good with all this mushy-mushy stuff" Ben said with a smile

"Alright but I am doing it only because you told me to " Kurumu smiled at Ben for one last time before she jumped out of the water

"Hey Kurumu" Ben yelled causing the blue haired girl to turn around

"You rock" Ben said with a thumbs up.

"It's a gift." She said, with a happy smile and left

''Waaaah!'' Came a scream. Ben turned around and saw a guy being bitten in his arms by two of the swimming club girls. The guy totally lost his youth as he aged rapidly, turning into an old man, helpless and scared.

"So it was true, I gotta do something..." But before he can reach his watch someone had wrapped her hands around him tightly and pulled him into the water. He was pulled until he was in the deep end. Ben turned around only to see the familiar face of Tamoa Ichiyose but she had transformed into somewhat fish like creature

"So this is your true form, Huh. Oh Ariel what happened to you?" Ben grinned, Wielder of omnitrix never feared death

Tamao growled. " Shut up, That human movie always annoyed me to the end" then she added with a smirk " Luring men into the water to suck out their life-force is how we mermaids survive. I've had my eyes on you ever since you came in this school. Your blood is so thick and your smell is so intoxicating just like a human. I was trying to get you from the first day"

"Come on, Tamao."

"Yeah, don't hog him all to yourself."

"I want a taste."

"Yeah, me too."

**flashback**

Here is this ring Ben. In case you are stuck in some situation you are not able to use your watch. It will help you

**Flashback end**

Ben pressed his ring on the index finger, three pointed spikes appeared on it. Without wasting anymore time, Ben stabbed Tamao in her belly

"AHHHHHHHH" Tamao cried in intense pain as an extremely high electric current passed through her body causing her to drop Ben

"Advanced plumber taser. Short and sweet but extremely dangerous. It have current of 80000W. Gives you a shocking experience" Ben smirked with a wink

"CAPTAIN! " All mermaids cried as their captain fell then turned towards Ben " YOU WILL DIE NOW HUMAN" All mermaids screamed and dashed towards him. Ben pressed a button on his ring . A small cloud of green gase was fired at them causing them to stop in midway. Mermaids cried in pain and started rubbing their eyes as the gase hit them

"Some useful thing from Rook, Advanced paper spray. You won't be able to see for a while shark girls" Ben chuckled

"GET HIM GIRLS" Tamao yelled weakly and before Ben can think what's happening he was surrounded by mermaids who were more than eager to byte him

"Stay away from my destined one" And with that a blur striked on horde of mermaids

"Thanks Kurumu" Ben sighed in relief

"Anytime Ben, I am always there for you" Kurumu smiled sweetly as she slashed some mermaids

"Hey Ben are you alright?" Moka yelled from other side

"I am alright but all the my mermaid fantasies are totally ruined" Ben sighed

"Sorry Ben, I didn't believe you at first, I thought you were...

"Don't worry Moka in friendship no sorry no thank you" Ben grinned as he pulled his watch closer "Alright now its hero..."

"Girls if he uses his limiter we are out, stop him" Tamao yelled and before Ben could press the hologram of his watch two mermaids slammed on him dragging him inside the water

"BEN" Kurumu cried rushing towards Ben but she was stopped by the hordes of mermaids

Moka couldn't hold off any longer. With a yell she jumped in water not noticing the bright green flash which came out of the water

**Flashback**

" Now listen to me this is the new feature"

"Huh what?"

"If there are some situations you are totally tied up. This code will give you transformation without touching the omnitrix but remind you this will be the transformation omnitrix's AI will choose for you"

"That's really cool"

"Don't let it get over your head Tennyson" The creator of omnitrix sighed

**Flashback end**

**"Code 911. Initiate emergency transformation"**

Moka closed his eyes as she expected a brief moment of pain to come but instead someone caught her before she can touch the surface of water...

"BEN?" She blinked in surprise as she found herself grabbed by a creature of the same height of a 14 year old teenager. It had green and white skin. It also had two fins and whisker marks on its face. But the most notable feature was the same symbol on his chest

"Yeah who else has this stupid watch" Ben groaned as two mermaids came out of water with black eyes

**Ditto- Well all of us are familiar with this alien. The small baby like alien with a sensory link. when one Ditto is hurt, all the others feel the same pain. If the original Ditto is defeated, the clones are automatically defeated as well, thus negating the ability to form an army of clones. But as this is the new omnitrix and this is my story. I will take liberty to give this useless alien some new abilities. First of all It's height is increased and it looks like a 14 year old teenager. It's strength is increased but it is just a little bit stronger than Ben is in his human form . The disobedience between clones are resolved. The sensory link is still there but it is mellowed. So if a Ditto is majorly** **injured or it dies then the 20 % of his injuries will reflact to all other clones.**

Within a second 50 **Dittos **popped out of water

"Army let's charge" One clone yelled and all of dashed towards mermaids which were swarming around Kurumu

"Hey Kurumu how are ya doing?" A clone said kicking a mermaid which was about to attack Kurumu

"Whoa, Ben you're totally cool" Kurumu squealed

"Thanks, We are just awesome anyways" All Bens yelled as they keep attacking the mermaids

"No it won't end up like this. No matter what you do you are my food and I will chop you off" Tamao yelled as she recovered from her injury and grabbed a clone biting him in his neck

"This is bad, totally bed" A clone muttered

"WHAT?" Kurumu blinked

"I am about to get my ass kicked" The clone sighed

"Oh come on not now, I was just at the end of pool" Ben groaned

"What happened Ben?" Moka asked in concern

"Umm...I am sorry Moka but if I don't do this then I will be forced to drop you" Ben removed the rosary on her neck and tossed her in the air

"Its surely going to hurt" Ben groaned as Tamao sucked the clone dry, _"Why this form you bastard watch?" _Ben groaned . He grabbed his head and cried in pain**"ARGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH". **Then he was drown in the water

All the clones sunk in water following the same sequence

**"The stupid shapeshifter training dummy, Always rushing into trouble" ** Moka-sama sighed as she landed on water causing a violent whirlpool to appear. Then she turned towards mermaids

**"How dare you do this to me and my training dummy! I will make you suffer for this insult!" **Moka-sama growled with anger

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Tamao shrieked as her other mermaids surrounded the vampire. "I don't care how strong you think you are but the water is your weakness as well as our territory. You're the one who's going to suffer!"

"Then why don't we change the venue?" A voice said as green light flashed in water

**Astrodactyl** burst out of the water at high speed slamming several mermaids with sheer force of his propulsion, pulling Moka-sama into the air.

"**What do you think you are doing training dummy?"** Moka-sama growled

"I am just trying to help, Miss Prude" Ben smirked and slowly he felt her demonic aura stablizing " Better?" Ben asked with a smile

**"If you weren't here for some legit reason, I would have let you know your place but I admit what you did was brave and selfless. Even if it was totally reckless and idiotic but still it was courageous" ** Moka-sama said with a smirk and before Ben could reply Moka twisted in his arms and used his chest as a springboard. Ben was thrown back as the vampire shot towards two midair mermaids. With a simple twist she extended her legs and delivered two punishing kicks that sent both opponents plummeting to earth. Before she had fallen another foot, a hand grabbed her gently by the wrist and held her in the air.

"That wasn't very nice " Ben growled

"**Oh please, you are better than this training dummy" **Moka-sama winked

"I am awesome but that doesn't mean I am painless" Ben frowned as he spun her around and catapulated her towards two mermaids.

Again, as Moka flew she struck both creatures with her devastating legs and again Ben caught her before she could fall.

"What's going on?" Tamao shrieked as all her mermaids were defeated with such ease by Ben and Moka's stunning midair dance.

"It's pretty simple really," Ben replied catching Moka-sama's hand again. "The water may be your turf…"

"**But the sky is our domain," ** Moka-sama finished before Ben launched her at the mermaid leader. "**Worthless fish, know your place."**

Moka-sama brought her leg down on Tamao with bone crushing strength. The Swim Club's leader flew straight down splashing back into her pool. The force of the impact sent water flying in all directions nearly emptying it completely.

Ben caught Moka in his arms again and began floating back down.

"Well now all the mess is over, I gotta say sorry, I never wanter you or other you involved" Ben said as he reverted back to his human form

**"Yeah I know that very well" **Moka-sama frowned

"It's just that, You know I was weak before I got this watch and if you have powers then you should...

**"Don't worry Ben, I know what is your ideology. You are a very good person besides its hard to stay angry at you" ** Moka sama smiled as she placed her hand on Ben's shoulder

"What? Hey!" Before Ben could get an explanation Moka had reattached the cross.

**Scene change**

"I am sorry Ben "

"Moka he heard you first twelve times" Kurumu growled in annoyance then she turned towards Ben with a frown " Ben what is your relationship with that scary vampire?"

"WHAT?" Both Ben and Moka shrieked

"You spinning her through the sky, holding her close to you, running your hand her..."

"Please drop the topic Kurumu. I don't wanna be curbed by the lady dracula next..."

''Oh! Just the people I wanted to talk to!'' The cheerful voice of Miss Nekonome interrupted the wielder of omnitrix

''Oh, Miss Nekonome.'' Ben with a sigh.

''Have you decided what club you're going to join? The only ones who haven't decided yet are you, Moka and Kurumu.''

Ben sighed. ''Sorry Miss, but no club matches our combined interests.'' .

Instead of being disappointed, she smiled brightly. ''Splendid! Then I wonder if you three wouldn't mind joining my club?''

''Eh?''

''The newspaper club, nobody has joined and it might get shut down!''

"NO NEWSPAPER! ESPECIALLY AFTER WILL HARRANGUE AND JIMMY" Ben mentally yelled, Then suddenly noticed both Kurumu and Moka looking at him with an impatient expression. He was standing there a bit longer than he thought. Shizuka was also looking at him with a frown. If He didn't join, the club will likely disband and He'll be her object of hate until school is over. Besides , There was no other club,

''Yeah, I'll join.'' Ben sighed in defeat accepting his fate

''I'll join too!'' Shouted Moka and Kurumu at the same time.

Ben let a smile came to himself once again, Afterall he did a good job today and He managed to survive one more weird and dangerous adventure

OH MAN! sometimes it totally sucks to be Ben 10

**next time make friends with your seniors werewolf, Jetray and vampire**


	5. Chapter 5

_From: Ben tennyson ******_

_To: Kevinlevin *******_

_Hey Kev,_

_I need your help right now. __I kind of became a friends with an actual succubus who is sure I am her 'destined one'. _Here is her pic. I must say its a blessing and a curse at the same time. I don't hate her and she's a great friend, but is there a way to let her down painlessly? I kind of am not in the mood for a girlfriend, but she doesn't get the hints and swears I'll be hers by the end of school.  


_As much as I hate to admit you are the only one I can trust with these situations as you are more experienced with girls. Any tips please?_

_The Awesome Ben 10_

"Watch out " **XLR8 **smirked as he dashed behind Moka-sama creating a powerful sonic boom which slammed her on the wall

"**YOU IMBECILE! stay at a one place** " Moka-sama yelled almost losing her temper. She quickly stood up and rushed towards Ben with a powerful kick but Ben dodged her before she can even blink and unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches on her slamming her on the ground

**XLR8- **A kineceleran from planet kinet. They resembles semi armored velociraptor. They are able to reach speeds of more than 500 miles per hour. Ben could get this speed even when he was 10 years old. It isn't mentioned that what is the exact speed of a 17 year old **Xlr8**. This extreme speed comes from manipulating friction, enabling them to run up walls. Kincelerans usually can't run on mud and water and they are not built for battle. **Xlr8 **is an exception. It can run on water and It is physically quite stronger than the rest of his species. Albeit it is not as strong as Ben's other fighting aliens but still according to Azmuth it is 3.5 times more stronger than peak human strength. It is also said that **Xlr8 ** can run a bit more faster than rest of kinecelerans . The reason behind it is that the new omnitrix makes Ben better than rest of the his species

"Argh, Oh come on I thought you were better than this Miss scary vampire" Ben mocked

Moka-sama started shaking with anger as a dangerous aura surrounded her. If the looks can kill Ben would have died on the spot

Moka-sama quickly regained her balance and with a yell "**KNOW YOUR PLACE" **she dashed towards Ben with a roundhouse kick. Her speed was amazing but still this was the **Xlr8 ** .

Ben easily skidded under her kick and smacked her by using his tail. Then he started running circles around her creating a powerful tornado which slammed her in the rocks

"Alright now it's time to finish it" Ben grinned and pressed the symbol on his chest. With a bright green flash **Crashopper **stood in his place and dashed towards Moka-sama like a rocket.

**Scene change**

"**That was rude" **Moka-sama frowned as she rubbed her bruised back

"Come on. It's not that bad. You are a tough girl lady dracula. Besides you beat the crap out of me everyday in our spars . Do I need to remind you what you did to **Rath**, **Kickin Hawk, ** **Shocksquatch**, **Blitzwolfer** , ** Four arms** ... "

"**I wouldn't have done that if it wasn't for your stupid and idiotic taunts and jokes" **Moka-sama frowned

"Hey, It isn't my fault, It comes natural to me" Ben chided

**"By the way how much forms you exactly have in your omni...whatever it is?" **

"It's 86 to be exact." Ben replied "_Well 87 if you include ** Alien X** but I don't think I wanna turn into it except someone blows up the universe again"_ He mentally noted

Moka-sama's eyes widened as she heard that and grabbed Ben by his collar, Her red eyes were glowing with fury giving her a even more scarier look " **So you weren't using your full potential against me?"**

"Whoa, Calm down girl. The ones I used against you were one of my favorites. Besides what do you expect from me? I can't show you every alien I can turn into in one spar. It would be overkill" Ben explained trying to calm down the angry vampire

Moka-sama seemed convinced by this as she loosened her grip on Ben. "**So you really take our spars seriously?"**

"Yeah, I surely do. You are like super strong and super agile. I don't think my any alien except **Xlr8 **could beat you in the department of reflexes. You know what girl , After our first spar I had to use **Swampfire ** to heal my scratches and bruises . " Ben said with a genuine smile

"**I don't think I would have find a better sparring partner than you. I must admit its fun to fight with someone who can stand up and fight even after taking multiple hits from me. I am starting to enjoy it" **Moka-sama said with smile

"Happy to hear that but that doesn't mean I like getting hit every day" Ben groaned

"**Oh come on cheer up. I remember you always managed to land more than 4-5 hits on me and dodged my several attacks. I would have even complimented you on your battle abilities if it wasn't for your stupid annoying jokes. ** **Even though I hate to admit** **I , an S class monster couldn't beat you today. That's a big accomplishment Ben. " **Moka-sama said with a smirk **  
**

"Yeah ,yeah so the painful cycle is never going to end" Ben sighed

**"Hey Don't blame me.** ** I need some stress relief too. We need to make a schedule on what alien you will use against me . Tomorrow I will test myself against that Plant like form of yours " **Moka-sama said as a matter of fact

"As you wish Mam" Ben smirked but his smile died when Moka-sama leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck

**"Ben, Today I am so much tired and hungry so..."**

** CHUUU**

"Why, Why me of all people?" Ben sighed as he grunted in pain

After taking her fill Moka-sama reattached the cross on her neck with a smile on her face , trading places with her pink haired outer self

**Scene change**

"Wow, Ben. As always, your blood so so yummy. I think I'm hooked on it." Moka blushed crimson as she gave Ben another "love byte"

"Oh please...come on...not you too" Ben groaned as he paled slightly due to the lack of blood

"Ben!" Kurumu called out, as she pounced at him Suddenly she grabbed his head and made him hug her lovely assets ''I'm just so happy I can be in the same club as you, Ben!''

_"I am in heaven, sweet bliss this is amazing...OH No What I am thinking. I am getting lightheaded… Oh god she's actually managing to suffocate me using her breasts as pillows of heaven! Is that even scientifically possible? I know she's a succubus, but really, does her race have a passive bonus skill for softness of some kind? What to do now? Help me Grampa, Gwen, Kevin, Rook...Play dead Ben it always helps. ... Thanks Partner your word of advise always helps me" _Ben said to himself as he made his body limb and let the gravity make him fall forward. This made Kurumu finally aware of his situation as she stopped glaring at Moka and yelled out.

''Oh no I killed Ben !''

**Scene change**

''Well then everyone, thanks for joining my club!'' Shizuka started cheerfully. ''So let's begin the club activities for the Youkai academy newspaper club!''

Whoa it's empty… Ben swore he could almost imagine a tumbleweed bouncing through the empty space. Both Moka and Kurumu looked surprised, didn't know why though. She did say the club was going to be disbanded if there weren't enough members. Adding her cheerful attitude when they said they'd join, Ben had enough clue's to figure out most members left for other clubs, left school or something bad had happened.

''So it's all three of us?'' He asked, hoping conform his suspicions.

''Don't be silly.''

''Excuse me!'' Came a male voice from the door.

''See, here he comes, the only other member.''

''Man I'm sorry! Here I am, late on the first day.''

Roses… the guy brought roses. Ben groaned as he recognized the type of this guy from some distance. From his shiny teeth, his perfect smile and strong cologne, Ben knew he was dealing with a player here. He had seen his type before. Never enough with one woman, breaking hearts and most of the time a pervert to the core.

''Greetings, I'm the president of this newspaper club, Morioka Ginei. Pleased to meet ya!''

He immediately targeted Moka and gave her the flowers, which she numbly accepted. She was quite dazed, but not affected in the least by his attitude. Kurumu had the same expression, but that was to be expected as she still only had eyes for Ben.

''You can call me Gin, ahh red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies!'' He said in his most romantic voice he possessed.

Wielder of omnitrix chuckled. If Gwen was here. She would have said that it was the worst pick up line. Gin probably expected Moka and Kurumu to be high over heels by now. Sorry to burst his bubble, As long as Ben Tennyson was here this was not possible. Besides that guy just radiated trouble around him . Ben wasn't going to let him stay alone with his friends even for a second

''Gin is the only 2nd year club member. Just ask Gin anything you don't know about this club, ok?''

''Heh, you can always count on me!''

_"Oh yeah, We will see that Dude"_ Ben smirked

"Ah It seems I missed someone . Ben Tennyson, the American shape shifter. The American who's got so many forms, he has to wear a limiter to keep them from overloading and killing him." He then extended in a handshake, which Ben accepted with a fake smile. "You know, people have been talking about you so much, I might have to do an article about you."

"Sure why not? But I don't have such free time now. May some other time" Ben smirked

"That's a shame, But as you say some time later. As a reporter I will never give up such story" Gin said with a smile, Somehow he sounded like a normal guy

"Well, it looks like things are under control," Miss Nekonome smiled. "I have to attend a faculty meeting, so I'll leave things in Gin's hands then. Make friends with your senior okay, See you later!" With a wave, Miss Nekonome left the classroom.

Gin saw this as his cue and sauntered up to the front of the classroom and stood at the podium. He leaned on the wooden stand and looked out at his new club members. "Okay, for all you newbies, the School Newspaper is the source of all information and news all things Youkai Academy," Gin explained. "As such, we search out news everywhere to report to the students. We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this ain't gonna be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself.''

"Yeah That's one hack of a speech" Ben grinned

Danger meant adventure and our hero liked one thing more than smoothies. Adventure. It meant that at least he won't be bored in this club

But then Gin decided to screw up and threw away his motivational speech. ''Just messing with ya! Let's have some fun without all the strict talk."

"Yeah, Like my cousin says have fun and enjoy your work" Ben said with a thumbs up

"This is our poster ad. Let's put it up on the back wall!'' Gin jovially said

Ben took a look at the poster. The image of the catty home room teacher...well...that was quite unique

Meanwhile Moka and Kurumu were already busy placing the posters high up. Now Ben was suspicious why would someone place posters higher than the average line of sight!?

''Gin, is this high enough to stick the posters?'' Moka asked.

''No, just a bit higher!''

''What, even higher?''

''Yeah, much, much higher!''

Ben's eyes widened when he saw what Gin was doing

He didn't even think a person could sink this low and He had lived in America. The guy went through his knees and started blushing like a creepy stalker. He moved under the girls and with a happy smile of bliss, he gazed upon the underwear of his friends.

Wielder of omnitrix had enough. He took out a cube out of his pocket and placed a button. With a green light the cube transformed into a hover board. Ben jumped on it and calmly floated towards his friends

''Huh Ben?'' Kurumu asked surprised by this

''I think I am better suited for this job since I have my board" Ben said with an innocent smile

''Okay!'' Kurumu and Moka chorused, happy that Ben lend a hand

Gin growled with anger and gave Ben one angry glare. Ben returned his glare with the stern She/They-Are-Under-My-Protection look every boyfriend automatically gains when they get their first girlfriend.

Gin got the message, gave a final glare, but acknowledged Ben's superiority and backed down. However Ben knew he wasn't going to give up that easily. Perverts do not give up that quickly, especially when there is such a catch as Moka and Kurumu. Even Ben had to admit Julie, Eunice and every other girl he met paled in comparison to the two . No, He had to keep his guard on around this Gin guy

**Later That Night**

At the dorm roofs, Gin stood there, gazing at the moon as if the maiden of the Moon was calling out to him. He smirked at the glowing orb, "Another beautiful full moon." He then gazed down near the Girls' dorm, and spotted Moka's room window. There, he saw the pinkette vampire, sleeping peacefully in her bed and covers. The boy let out a small wolfish grin spread across his face, "But… it can't compare to you, Moka Akashiya. My little Moka. That filthy american will be out of the equation soon. I promise you that"

And suddenly, a large howl pierced the quiet night air, and then went silent as it died out.

**Scene change**

"I think the peeping tom is a monster who can either turn invisible or he is very fast that he escapes so easily" Ben concluded

"You are right Ben, This could be possible" Moka said

"Here is an idea why don't you two girls go and ask the victims that what exactly happened? It could help us in catching this guy" Ben suggested

"Why don't you come with us?" Kurumu asked

"Well the girls would be comfortable around you besides I wanna go and look around in monster database. May be I can shortlist who is this peeping tom" Ben said

"Ok take care of yourself Ben" Both girls chorused with a smile and left

"Yo Ben " Came a voice from behind. Ben turned around and saw Gin standing besides him

"Hey, Gin" Ben said with a fake smile, He knew better to trust this guy but who knows, he might just be happy today.

''Today's club activities will be held outside! Why don't you come with me?''

_"Outside, But why...Whoa...Something could be fishy here I must stay on my guard" _ Ben said to himself as he started following Gin

The two young men headed around to the back of the school. It looked pretty bare save for the wall of a building with a small window and a nearby barrel. Ben looked around, finding that it didn't look too much like a secret hideout. In fact, it looked like no one would go there period.

''Isn't this just the back of the school? Are we really having our activities here?'' Ben asked with a bit of disbelief in his voice

Gin didn't even look back at Ben as he answered. ''Hahaha, Don't you worry, everybody'll be coming soon!''

Finally he stopped.

''Haha, we're here! This is the place Ben.''

''…Here?'' Ben asked aloud. He wondered if this is going to end up as a street fight or something like that . The alleyway look deserted, no face in sight except for two of them. Gin couldn't have found a better place to start a brawl. No one would see them here and thus no one would interfere. But if Gin was thinking that taking him out was easy, He was wrong Damn wrong

Gin pointed at a window on one of the walls. ''Look over there! There's a window up there.'' He said.

"Oh yeah and there's a tree and there's some rubble. Are we doing a competition of pointing out the obvious here?'' Ben groaned

Gin flinched at Ben's words, but regained his composure within a second.

''Why doncha take a peek inside?''

Ben looked at Gin carefully then walked towards the barrels and and stood up. He kept himself steady and gripped the windowsill for balance. After making sure he wasn't going to fall, he dared to take a look inside.

"So, Ben, what do you think of Moka?" Gin asked, stopping Ben from looking into the room. "I mean, do ya think she's cute?"

Ben took a pause and slightly blushed as the question caught him off guard . He quickly regained his composure and replied with a grin " Yeah she is a pretty nice girl and she is my good friend"

"Really?" Gin smirked, as he turned away, hiding a glint in his teeth, "Because honestly, I thought she was smokin' hot when I saw her. And I thought to myself, I want her to be my woman."

Ben's eyes widened. His suspicions were confirmed now but what really shocked him was the scenery inside. It was a girls changing room. The girls were all in various forms of undress, revealing their underwear and a lot of their bodies

"The girls' changing room, I know, Enjoy the view?" Gin chuckled as he held up a camera. Revealing a picture of Ben peeking inside. Ben's eyes widened as his mind quickly processed the details on what he could do with this picture

Without wasting a moment Ben pressed the face plate of his watch and slammed the core of omnitrix as a familiar hologram appeared.

With a bright green flash **Jetray **appeared in his place. Before Gin could understand what's going on three green laser like beams slammed him on the wall.

Ben flew towards him and took the camera from his hands. Gin tried to move but he felt his whole body became numb

"When you set up a trap for someone, Make sure that he can turn it against you. GIRLS PEEPING TOM IS HERE" Ben smirked and took up a flight

Just the moment Ben disappeared from Gin's sight the angry mob of girls with various make-shift weapons, mainly brooms, baseball bats and mops appeared

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned right?" Ben said to himself with a chuckle as he saw Gin getting the beating of his life. He mentally thanked his luck again as he tore the camera into pieces and flew towards his classroom leaving the pervert to his fate

**Scene change**

After this Ben had a brief talk with Kurumu and Moka. They quickly realized what was going on. A Double slap to the face was all he got for peeping a second or two, but he was satisfied that compared to Gin at least he got off light. At least she understood the situation and didn't really hate me. But the situation wasn't all win-win for him as Moka wasn't completely convinced like Kurumu

"_Ben… I hate perverts!"_

Well Moka was a different case but Ben guessed she will quickly come back to her senses. The situation became even more embarrassing when Kurumu explained that If he really wanted to see naked girls, He could have just asked her . Ben's face totally became like ripe tomato when he left the classroom

Suddenly a familiar figure dashed towards him, Grabbing him by his collar

"YOU, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME" Guess what, It was a beaten up Gintei Morioka

"Dude, I think what happened was enough to see that what I am capable of" Ben grinned

"You foiled my attempt to frame you but this isn't the end of it. If I can't make Moka mine then I will use force. Meet me on the rooftops at the midnight. Let's see who is the real man Tennyson " Gin smirked and let go of Ben as he noticed the mob of girls running towards him

"He he only if you survive until than" Ben chuckled as Gin started running again

"Well well I've got myself a dual now" Ben grinned as he started walking towards his dorms

"I gotta explain the situation to Moka. Ben might be in danger" Kurumu who managed to heard this conversation flew towards the girl's dorms

**Scene change**

**"Tennyson is a good friend, You should believe him besides I was sensing something dangerous from that Morioka. That guy is trouble"**

"I believe Ben...it was just too much to take"

"**You should apologize to him"**

"I will but you sounded like you like Ben in a way"

"**WHAT?...NO...It's just that I don't wanna lose my training partner and food source" ** The Rosary replied in a somewhat flushed tone

Moka dashed towards the window as she heard impatient knocks . Her eyes widened as she found Kurumu outside. She quickly opened the window letting the succubus in

"Look Moka this is a serious matter..." And with that Kurumu spat out every single thing which happened between Ben and Gin

**Scene change**

"Come on buddy why are you doing this? If you act like this you will never get a girlfriend" Ben mocked as he touched the faceplate of his watch.

"No need to be funny Ben. After all that you've done I am going to crush you!Moka will be mine, such beauty should be mine. And if you are out of the way, she'll have no choice but to love me!'' Gin said through gritted teeth

"Are we done yet ? . Dude I've got chilly fries to eat in half an hour" Ben groaned as he selcted a hologram causing the core of omnitrix to appear

''Grrr**rrrrr Your attitude starts to piss me off!'' **Gin said while slowly morphing.

"That's great, that means my jokes are still working'' Ben grinned as he slammed the core of omntrix and with a bright green flash **Gravattack** stood in his place

''**Moka shall be mine and if needed I'll take her by force. Now be a good monster and DIE!''** He said as he howled to the moon. His face was a wolf, his arms became furry claws and his legs changed.

A werewolf, how fitting. Ben chuckled but at least he wasn't the first werewolf he fought.

"So you are quite the horndog Gin ,aren't you?" Ben mocked as he put his arms forward as if to attack him

Gin smirked. It was the full moon and with his speed he was invincible but as he ran, he noticed something was wrong with his body. It suddenly started feeling heavy and he could feel himself slowing down. What was happening? Suddenly, the crushing weight increased. Gin tried speeding up more but suddenly found himself pinned to the ground.

"**ANSWER ME, WHAT IS THIS POWER?" ** Gin said through gritted teeth as the weight continued to increase**  
**

"This guy's name is **Gravattack**," **Gravattack** grinned. "Wanna guess why?" He raised his hand and suddenly Gin's body shot up in the air like a rocket

After a few minutes Gin fell on ground like a meteor. Ben pulled his hands forward and pinned Gin on a nearby wall

Ben turned around as he heard claps from behind. He turned around and saw Kurumu landing on the ground with Moka on her back

"Wow Ben that was so impressive, But how did you defeat a werewolf's speed?" Kurumu asked

"Easy, Because I can control gravity in this form" Ben smirked and with a flick of hands Gin was shot in the sky once again

"Well I don't think he will come down for a while" Ben grinned as he slammed his dial once again and reverted back to his human form

"**Power to control gravity, Impressive. Extremely impressive I don't think even a S-class monster can defeat such form. You are a lot more than meet the eyes boy. I guess we will be extending our sessions from next time" ** Inner Moka said to herself with a smirk

"Ben...I am sorry that I..slap..."

"No need to do that Moka I know you didn't mean that" Ben grinned

"Thanks Ben I will try to be a better friend now on" Moka beamed with a smile. Suddenly Gin returned to the ground again drool coming out of his mouth and eye completely rolled up. He was out of it for sure.

"So what are you gonna do with him Ben?" Kurumu said

Ben chuckled once again as he took out his I-phone 5 and pointed its camera towards Gin "He he I am not into blackmails but only this time..." with that he started taking pictures of a beaten up pervert Werewolf

Sometimes Blackmail is the only solution, Besides it would be fun to see the horndog's face when he wakes up

HE HE... There are times when even Ben 10 is pure evil


	6. Chapter 6

_From: Kevinlvin ***************_

_To: BenTennyson *************_

_Heya Benji_

_So finally my cool personality has started rubbing off to you. I am so proud of you right now. You are finally getting over Julie. Now over to your question well the only thing I could say to ya is that the best way to break up is to let her realize it herself. If she truly isn't the person for you, you just have to act like yourself and she'll realize her mistake soon enough. But before that, do enjoy it for as long as you can. You told me she is a good friend than be honest and tell her the truth may be she will understand_

_By the way what do ya want on your birthday? Reply soon_

_Always cooler than you_

_Kevin E Levin_

"That was really delicious Kurumu, You sure have magic in your hands" Ben said with a smile as he ate a couple of sweets Kurumu prepared for him

"Thanks Ben" Kurumu squealed with joy , Getting complimented by her destined one was all she wanted

"_Be honest and tell the truth" _ Kevin's advice echoed in Ben's mind and he said with a smile " Hey Kurumu,...Can we meet at someplace alone tomorrow? I wanna discuss somethings about you and me"

Kurumu's ear perked as she heard that she squealed in excitement and jumped on Ben, " Yahoo, So you are finally asking me out, Ben?" She said with a sly grin

_"Argh, She is getting me wrong. Anyways but I think she will understand after I explain things to her"_ Ben said to himself then nodded with a groan " Yeah, Somewhat "

"Oh Ben" Kurumu said wrapping her hands around Ben's neck

"Don't try to suffocate me okay" Ben said with a smile and gave her an one armed hug

"I told ya I will make you fall for me" Kurumu softly said

_"It's too quick to say anything Miss Blue" _Ben said to himself then let out a sigh " Hey will you please let me go I have to conduct an interview for our club's first edition"

Kurumu very reluctantly let Ben go and placed a pack on his cheek " Come back soon okay, I will be waiting for ya"

Ben was feeling bad for her but he hoped she will be able to put herself back after learning the truth about him. She had genuine feelings about him and she deserved to know the truth . Ben knew that will break her heart but...Ben 10 can't keep her friend in dark anymore

"Okay see you soon" And with a wave of hand wielder of omnitrix left but he didn't know this would only bring more trouble in future, very nearby future

"Yahoo, Mom was telling the truth, The way to win a man's heart goes through his stomuch" Kurumu squealed with excitement

"There is no way he will ask you out, I am damn sure you had slipped some kind of drug in your sweet" A very angry voice said revealing the pink haired vampire

"Why don't you accept it Moka? He was my destined one and obviously he was going to choose me over you" Kurumu growled as both girls threw dirty glares at each other. Ben didn't even know that his single action was going to cause a big catfight

**Scene change**

Ben Tennyson was sitting in front of a cute little girl with white stockings, a cape, and a pointy hat and wand. She was none other than the freshman Yukari Sendo

"So Yukari first of all, Congrats on your success. You are the youngest topper of the school. You are too young to be in this class so I guess you must be a prodigy. You kinda remind of my friend Cooper. He is also a super genius" Ben said with a smile

"Umm...Really...Is your friend a prodigy just like me?" Yukari asked with a bit excitement

"Yep, He completed his Ph . D when he was just 13 years old and you know what , He is a techno wizard capable of controlling and creating machines just with his thoughts " Ben grinned as he remembered his first meeting with Cooper Daniels

"Wow...That's great. I didn't know such monster existed" Yukari awed

"So Yukari You are witch right" Ben said, It was not that hard to guess after seeing the wand in her hand

"Yeah, Do you have a problem against that?" Yukari said with a bit venom in her voice

"Nah, Actually I think its pretty cool. My cousin Gwen is one too" Ben replied with a grin

"Umm..Really? But if your cousin is a witch then..." Yukari said a bit surprised by Ben's reaction

"Nah, I don't have the ability to manipulate life energy like her so I can't do magic. Sometimes I feel a bit jealous but you can't get everything in your life besides... I am awesome in my own way " Ben said with a smirk looking at his omnitrix

And from that moment the ice wall between Yukari and Ben broke as she had begun to feel relaxed around him. They had talked a lot and eventually she had let it slip that she sometimes felt a little lonely. He had asked a few more questions and slowly discovered that she was something of an outsider due to her status as a 'half breed.' Being a witch she was a human with supernatural abilities, she straddled both the human and monster worlds. As such she was looked down upon by most, 'pure' monsters. Being a human Ben could understand and sympathize with her plight. By the end of the interview he had come to the decision to do whatever he could for this poor little eleven year old.

"Yukari," He reached over and took a hold of both her hands. "I promise you that I am going to write a really great article to let everyone at this school know what it's like for you."

The little girl felt the warmth of his hands and could see the fiery passion in his eyes. "Re… really, you… you'd do that for me?" She asked shyly. _Desu! He's so nice! He's like a really handsome knight in shining armor!_

Ben nodded with a bright smile and said "I absolutely will! It's not fair that you're treated the way you are and I'll do what I can to change that. I will start it by paying visit to those class representatives . Let's go" With that Ben grabbed Yukari's hand and started walking towards her class

**Scene change**

"And if we won't stop it what will you do? American" One of the class rep said with a smirk

"If it wasn't for that damn rule you would know the answer" Ben grinned

"Alright then" The Boy threw a nasty glare at him and closed the door " Why don't we solve it now?"

Yukari prepared her wand but Ben stopped her " Look , This is my fight and let me handle it" He grinned and touched the faceplate of his watch. Just after a couple of a seconds a bright green flash engulfed the area

**Time skip**

"BAAM

"BAAM"

"BAAM"

With a loud thump four bruised and beaten up lizardmen were slammed on the wall straight from the window

After a bright green flash the door opened revealing none other than Ben Tennyson with Yukari behind him

"Bully her again and I will pay you a more proper visit next time" Ben said with a stern glare and put a hand on Yukari's shoulder

"If you ever feel lonely or need someone to talk to please come and find me, I think we could be good friends just like me and my cousin" Ben said with a gentle smile

Yukari was touched now. No one other than her mother or father had ever said they wanted to be with her. "Ben… I… I…" her voice was trembling.

"Yeah? " Ben asked kindly.

"I LOVE YOU!" Yukari leapt on to his chest knocking him over. Wielder of omnitrix didn't know that he just added a more member to his unwanted harem

**Scene change**

Ben just groaned once again, In the corridor outside their homeroom Kurumu, Ben, and Moka were all standing there as other students walked past pointing at them and laughing . Meanwhile their homeroom teacher was pacing back and forth in front of them obviously upset.

"I am very disappointed in all of you," Miss Nekonome said as her tail swished back and forth angrily.

"But I wasn't even there when this happened" Ben protested

"Yes, But you are the reason all of this happened" Miss Nekonome said pointing towards a totally broken and messed up newspaper club

"Buy sensei Ben and I did nothing, Moka was the one causing the trouble" Kurumu pleaded

"Hey, You were the one who was attacking me besides it wouldn't have happened if you would have just agreed to give me the antidote of the drug you slipped into Ben's food" Moka frowned

"WHAT?" Ben dumbfounded

"Hey, I did no such thing besides you were the one who hit me with a chair. Why don't you just accept the fact that Ben want me as her girlfriend not you?" Kurumu growled

"No way!" Moka said. "I really like Ben a lot and he likes me! There is no way he would ask you out except you gave him some kind of love potion"

"_I never knew she had it that bad for me, Why are you so much right sometimes Kevin?" _Ben said to himself with a groan

"I didn't give him any kind of love potion besides I could be a much better girlfriend than you. I can cook well and take care of him . It's a lot better than you drinking his blood every day! You're probably going to end up making him anemic or something." Kurumu fiercely said

All around them students were stopping to enjoy this unexpected entertainment. Nekonome turned to them and waved them off. "Get to your classes all of you." She then turned back to her troubled students. "I think I understand what's going on here. Obviously this situation is all your fault Ben."

"Yeah...somewhat" Ben let out a sigh and said " You are the teacher here, Give me some idea"

"As long as both girls like you someone is bound to be hurt," Nekonome said. "I think there's only one obvious solution to this problem."

All three students looked at her as if the time had stopped

"The only fair thing to do is have Ben not date either of you!" Shizuka said.

"I...think..." Before Ben could even finish...

"That's cruel! You'd make me give up being with him! It's not going to happen. Never ever " Moka reached out and took hold of one of his hands.

"You can't make me stop being with my destined one!" Kurumu reached out and grabbed his other hand placing it between her assets

"Girls please calm down" Ben groaned, What recently happened caused his mind to have a total break down

"You see Ben its karma you should stop seeing both of them" Miss Nekonome said as she left the wielder of omnitrix in one of the most worst conditions he ever found himself

**Scene change**

"Ben if this is a joke I am not laughing" Kurumu spoke in a serious tone

"No, This isn't. I am a human , Born and raised" Ben said with a smile

"But if you are a human...

"He might be a human but he is capable of doing loads and loads of amazing things" Moka said with a smile as she latched on Ben's arms

"I wanted to tell you this that's why...I...asked you out" Ben scratched his back sheepishly

"He told me this from the beginning because he likes me more than you" Moka said with a smirk

"Is it true Ben?" Kurumu said tears veiling up into her eyes

"FIRST OF ALL STOP FIGHTING OVER ME LIKE I AM A DOLL" Ben snapped causing Moka and Kurumu to look at him with slight shock and hurt. It was looking like both girls would start crying at any moment. Ben grabbed his head and took a long breath regaining his calm back

"Look I am sorry. It's just that you two are my good friends, very good friends. It hurts me to see you fighting over me like this" Ben softly spoke and put both of his hands on his friends' shoulder "You two are equally important to me, I can't choose between any of you and honestly I am not in the right mindset to have a girlfriend right now. I had a nasty break up with my girlfriend just a month ago. Don't ask me the details because I don't even wanna remember what happened at that time."

"Okay...but if you are human then how are..."

"It's not monster Kurumu, It's alien to be exact" Moka interrupted Kurumu halfway

"Aliens?"

"Yep, Aliens. When you look at the sky don't you feel that we are not the only one in this universe. My story began 7 years ago when I went on a summer trip with my Grampa and my cousin Gwen..." And with that Ben explained a short version of his story to Kurumu

"And at the last the inventor of omnitrix considered me the right person for this job and let me keep the first prototype of the omnitrix" Ben concluded

"So the watch on your wrist is the same omnitrix?" Kurumu asked

"Yeah it is but not the same. This is the final version of omnitrix only created for me. No body can use it except me" Ben replied

"You didn't mention that there were other versions of this omnitrix?" Moka exclaimed

"Umm...There were two to be exact but its a story of another time. But the morale of story is that I am a human. Extraordinary , Superhero but still human . I am sorry Kurumu because I hid the truth from you " Ben spoke with a serious tone

"Hmm..I am not angry. Just slightly upset that you told Moka before me . But Ben Human or not you are my Destined One and nothing is going to keep us apart." Kurumu brushed her tears and said with fierce determination

_"He he , This is the thing I like about you girl. You never give up" _ Ben chuckled with a thought causing Moka to glare at him

Ben looked at her and spoke in a serious tone " And you , Since when you became the jealous possessive type?"

"Sorry Ben, It's just that. You are my first friend. I feel comfortable around you. I trust you and with you I feel complete. It's just that I don't wanna lose you and...don't wanna share you with anyone" Moka shyly said with fidgeting her fingers

"Then you should find someone else because I am going to take good care of him from now on" Kurumu said tugging on Ben's arms once again

But before the cat fight an begin Ben played his trump card " If you two won't stop fighting over me then I will follow Miss Nekonome's advice"

"NO" Both girls shrieked and let go of Ben's arms

"Look I am kinda messed up right now. I need some time to sort out some things first. So just be a good friend to me for now and stop fighting over me. Give me some time until I get over my breakup Okay " Ben softly said

"Take all the time you want Ben, I know you will choose me in the end" Kurumu said with a proud smile

"NO" Moka shrieked latching on Ben's arms " You will choose me right Ben"

"Only on one condition you two will get along from now on otherwise I won't date any of you in future" Ben sighed

"Okay If that's what you want I will try to get along with her. Only for you" Moka said with a frown

"Same here Miss Vampire" Kurumu said in a similar tone

Ben groaned. His fate was sealed. What he did just delayed things a bit. But one thing was sure his days here are surely not going to easy

**Time skip**

Ben Tennyson was enjoying the thing he rarely had now a days. Peace. Now the things were more complicated. He didn't expect Moka to have a crush on him** . ** Damn! saving the universe was more easier than handling girls. As Miss Nekonome warned them Ben hoped the situation won't go out of control now but he was wrong , dead wrong

It was just then that the door burst open. "Ben!" A girl's voice cried out. "There you are!" A little eleven year old girl rushed in and glomped on to him. "Help! Save me!"

Ben caught her and was knocked over along with his chair and the papers he'd been working on. "Yu… Yukari what… what's…"

"They're going to eat me!" The little girl wailed.

Before Ben could ask who ten academy students appeared at the door. They were no longer in human form . Five had the appearance of walking lizards with mouths full of razor sharp teeth. Another five had the appearance similar to Saizou "You! Come here you little witch!" One of them hissed as he and the others stormed into the room.

Ben scrambled to his feet and pushed Yukari behind him. " I told you to stop harassing her"

That little half breed humiliated me and my friends and now she is going to pay!"

"That's not true!" Yukari pleaded. "All I did was play a little prank! But then they destroyed my wand and they say they're going to eat me!"

"Not until I am here" Ben pulled up his sleeve revealing the omnitrix

"Come on Tennyson I was waiting for this for a very long time, You will pay for humiliating my brother Saizou" A muscular Orc smirked

"Oh yeah..." Before Ben could slam the dial Moka grabbed his hand then turn towards him " Pull my rosary Ben, Let me handle it this time" She said with a smile

"As you wish" Ben smirked as he reached out and tugged on her rosary. It came off with a tiny snap. A sudden and frightening sensation filled the room; it was a feeling of overwhelming power. Except for Ben and Kurumu everyone was stunned and frightened as they saw Moka's hair turn silver and her eyes turned red and slitted. As she transformed into a vampire the mob of monsters began to back away.

"Back down vampire, We are here for american and the half breed" The head lizard weakly said

**"First of all trying to challenge my training partner by ganging up on a child , What sort of cowards would gang up to attack a child? Only weaklings and cowards would do such a thing. Leave now otherwise I will show you your place " **Moka-sama said with a frown

The lizard men and orcs all looked at one another, they did not want to just slink away and look weak. Ion the other hand they were not eager to try and fight a vampire. Their decision was made when _another_ powerful monster entered the room. This one a massive wolf with a feral grin on his lips.

"You heard the lady, get out now while you still can. Unless you want to fight a vampire and a werewolf." The lizard men suddenly decided that discretion really was the better part of valor and quickly fled and orcs followed them quickly

"So you are discharged from the hospital Right Gin" Ben let out a groan

But Gin's attention was somewhere else as he grinned at Moka. "So you truly are a vampire! This is great even your monster form is beautiful!" He tried to touch her only to hand his furry hand painfully slapped away.

**"Don't dare to touch me you pervert." ** Moka-sama glared and turned towards Ben with a grin **" It seems a lot of things happened since the last day"**

" So you know" Ben sighed

**"Of course, I do. Look I know you don't wanna have a girlfriend yet but if you wanna date my other side...I approve"**

"What? Ben dumbfounded

**"Yeah, I don't think anyone else would be more worthy , tasty and interesting then you"** Moka -sama said with a gentle smile and pulled Ben's neck closer

CHU

and with that she traded place with her pink haired self once again

**Scene change**

"So Yukari what kind of column you want to work on" Ben asked with a smile

Yukari smiled at him dreamily. "Desu, it's an advice column with study tips and suggestions on ways to improve your grades." After being saved by Ben and the others she had immediately decided to join them. She was starting to really like Moka and Kurumu, Gin was all right, But he mostly only paid attention to Moka and Kurumu. But of course the best thing about the club was that she got to be near her true love.

"Well that's great," Ben said with a smile . "I'll be sure to read it myself, It might help me a lot."

"Oh? Well if you need help Ben I'd be more than happy to tutor you. I mean I am a prodigy after all."

"Nah, I am in top 20 . I think I can manage on my own" Ben said with a smile

"Do you need tutoring Ben?" Moka leaned in close to him. "Ah, if you want I could help you."

Bam!

"Ow!" Moka suddenly fell over as a large pot materialized and fell on her head.

"Hey! Don't flirt with the love of my life!" Yukari said angrily… just before she was knocked over by a hand slamming into her fore head.

"Don't be so possessive," Kurumu said "It's not like you're his girlfriend."

Yukari jumped back up to her feet with her wand in hand glaring at the blue haired girl. "Well you're not either!"

"THIS IS UNFAIR, WHY YOU KEEP GETTING MORE AND MORE GIRLS BEN?" Gin yelled as he grabbed Ben by his collar.

BAAM

A washbasin formed over Gin's head and fell on him at the same time two flying kicks also made contact on his face slamming him on the ground

"Don't mess with the love of my life" Yukari glared with her wand in hand as she gloated over Ben once again

"Leave Ben alone you pervert" Moka and Kurumu yelled at the same time

_"Damn! No matter what I do my life keeps getting more and more messed up. Grampa, Gwen, Kevin, Rook someone please help me _ " Ben groaned as three girls engaged into a cat fight once again

**Scene change**

"Hey kid are you sure? Yokai is a scary place" The driver said with a smirk

"Nah, I've been through worse besides I am just here to visit a friend" The boy who was also known as Kevin Levin grinned

"A friend? Must be a really close one if you came here all over from america just to see him" Bus driver asked

"Kind off, The other reason is I was forced by my girlfriend who is his cousin and worried for him" Kevin groaned as he jumped off the bus. "_Besides I kinda wanted to see those pretty girls by myself. He he Tennyson It would be totally fun to see you like this"_

**_Next chapter : Long time no see: Fan boys, Osmosian and the rise of dark star_**

**_Preview_**

**"Tennyson…" A dark figure with a metal helmet over his head moaned as he made his way towards the school. He fell near a bush as several boys from Yokai academy walked by.**

**"Hey someone's in the bushes." one of the three boys said, he then ran over to see what was wrong with him. "Are you alright?" he asked.**

**"Ah…" he groaned as he tried to push him self up.**

**"Here let me help." he said, as he put his hand on his shoulder. The man then put his hand on his, then dark energy came from his hand and the young man started to feel drained as the other started to feel better.**

**"Yes…" he said as he got up he then put his hand on his head as more dark energy drained the young man. "YES!" he shouted as the young man dried up, he soon fell to the ground his skin gray and his body skeleton thin. "Ah that filled the spot." he said,**

**"What did you do to him?" one of the boys asked.**

**"Oh he'll just feel a little drained why don't you join him my fellow monsters?" he asked darkly. He then fired two dark beams at the young men and drained them of there energy as well. "Yes!" he cheered as he siphoned there power into him self. "This energy it's like I've stumbled on to a all you can eat buffet!" he said as he stopped firing the dark beams at them and they also fell over in a drained state like there friend. "And that was only the appetizers . My main food is you TENNYSON. I will suck you dry and finish you. Soon" He said with maniacal laughter " Very soon." **

**He then walked away as he left the drained boys thee to die of energy loss.**

**_Some things fell rushed last time so I decided to add some extra dialogues in this chapter. A question in the end.  
_**

**_How about adding Mizore as Darkstar's hostage? Ben saving her from darkstar can make her fall for him. And another thing : Kevin and Gwen not the part of regular cast but they will keep making special appearances in special chapters. Just like Kevin will do in the next chapter_**

**_Spoilers- the reason of Ben's break-up will be briefly revealed_**


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Ben I am only here to visit you nothing else" Kevin smirked as he made himself comfortable on the couch

"Oh please Levin do you really want me to believe that?" Ben sighed as he sat on his bed

" You got me Benji . Gwen made me come because she was kinda worried for you " Kevin sighed

"Huh,She made you and you came" Ben mocked

"Hey I didn't want to make her mad especially after the princess looma incident" Kevin protested causing Ben to chuckle

"So you would be torturing me for a couple of days I guess" Ben smirked

"Nah, I can do that some other time but I surely wanna know how your love life is going on" Kevin grinned

"Love life?"

"Come on Tennyson. I know all about your "girl friends" " Kevin smirked

Ben groaned once again. "_I am surely not going to get a peaceful sleep today" _He said to himself and let out a sigh then replied with a groan " Alright let's begin from the beginning..."

**Somewhere Else**

It was late at night and a figure could be seen walking in through the tunnel of Yokai academy, he was tall and slender and wore a black outfit with several latches on his boots as well as his chest, he had a short cape draped over his shoulders, he also had a metal helmet over his head. He was limping out of the tunnel.

"Tennyson…" he moaned as he made his way towards the school. He fell near a bush as several boys from Yokai academy walked by.

"Hey someone's in the bushes." one of the three boys said, he then ran over to see what was wrong with him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Ah…" he groaned as he tried to push him self up.

"Here let me help." he said, as he put his hand on his shoulder. The man then put his hand on his, then dark energy came from his hand and the young man started to feel drained as the other started to feel better.

"Yes…" he said as he got up he then put his hand on his head as more dark energy drained the young man. "YES!" he shouted as the young man dried up, he soon fell to the ground his skin gray and his body skeleton thin. "Ah that filled the spot." he said,

"What did you do to him?" one of the boys asked.

"Oh he is just feeling a little bit drained why don't you join him my fellow monsters?" he asked darkly. He then fired two dark beams at the young men and drained them of there energy as well. "Yes!" he cheered as he siphoned there power into him self. "This energy it's like I've stumbled on to a all you can eat buffet!" he said as he stopped firing the dark beams at them and they also fell over in a drained state like there friend. "And that was only the appetizers soon . My main food is you Tennyson! I will suck you dry and kill you Soon" He said with a maniacal laughter " Very soon." he then walked away as he left the drained boys thee to die of energy loss.

**Scene change**

_"Finally, It feels good to be at home" Ben smiled brightly as he opened the door and looked around but his eyes widened when he saw the surroundings_

_The tv was broken, The living room looked like a total mess. There were scratch marks over the wall. The stairs were broken. All the pictures on the wall were brutally torn apart . Ben's mind started racing as he brought his watch closer. What the hack has happened here? Did anybody attacked his home in his absence?_

_"Ben...Ben" Ben turned around as he heard painful whimpers. He quickly raced towards the source where the voices where coming._

_"MOM, DAD" Ben yelled as he found his parents lying in a pool of blood and he quickly rushed towards them_

_"Ben..please run away , He is here to kill you..." Carl Tennyson said before losing his consciousness._

_"DAD..DAD..." Before Ben could understand what's happening something grabbed him from behind and twisted his hand before he could activate his watch. It slammed Ben's head on the wall then grabbed him by his collar_

_"Hello Tennyson, I told you before I will return for you" The dark figure chuckled and wave of dark energy engulfed Ben's body as he felt his life sucked away from him._

Ben shot up from his bed covered in cold sweat . "ARGHHHHHHH" he shouted causing Kevin to fell from his bad . He calmed down after a couple of seconds and looked around his surroundings. When he saw it as usual he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh man what a dream." he sighed

"What happened Dude? Are you okay?" Kevin asked with concern and handed him a glass of water

"Yeah it's just that I had some bad dreams lately." Ben replied

"What about?" Kevin asked

"Some things or some persons that left a scar on me" Ben spoke with a serious tone

"Oh come on buddy It was just a dream" Kevin groaned

"But it felt too real. Mom always did say that dreams normally meant something, no dream meant nothing." Ben said as he took a sip of water. Before Kevin could say anything

**Beep**

**Beep**

Ben pulled up his sleeve and saw his omnitrix was beeping

"A plumber call? At this time?" Kevin asked

"I don't know but I hope everything is alright back home" Ben spoke in a serious tone and pressed the faceplate of his watch causing the hologram of Rook to appear

"I am sorry to disturb you at this time partner"

"Don't worry Rook, Anything serious?"

"Darkstar has been sighted in Japan, near your school"

"So the dream was like a warning" Ben said to himself

"Michel is here , It means trouble Ben. We gotta do something quickly" Kevin said

"Do you want back up Ben dude?" Rook asked

"No, I think me and Kev will be able to handle him. Right Kev" Ben replied with a grin

"Yeah, I guess my timing is just great" Kevin retorted with a wink

"Alright than Best of luck Kevin and Ben dude" Rook said and cut off the call with a good night

"Yeah let's get some sleep first , I think tomorrow is going to be a very busy day" Ben and Kevin looked at each other with a sigh and fell back in their bed

**Scene change**

The next morning was Sunday so there was no school. Ben and Kevin spent their all day looking for Darkstar. Since Charmcaster kicked him out of Ledger Domain he had been off the grid for quite some time, how he fed was a mystery but if he was here at Yokai academy he had plenty of students with demonic energy to feed off of. If he hasn't already. Ben and Kevin knew they needed to find him fast.

"Where are you Michel?" Kevin asked as he went over his files. He figured it would take a lot to feed off for him to put up a major threat but he will still be hard to defeat any one with power is his target and here everyone has plenty power to steal.

"I will search the academy as **Jetray . **May be I can find some clue" Ben said as he activated his omnitrix

"Best of luck Dude. I am trying to track him but he had got some kind of jammer with him. Only if Gwen was here..." Kevin sighed

"Yeah things would have been easier if it wasn't for her Damned exams" Ben groaned and a bright green flash engulfed the area

Somewhere on the School Darkstar walked towards a building, "I think I should find a snack in there." he said. He then walked up and kicked the door in.

He then found a group of boy's "So even in the Yokai world I find pathetic creatures like you." he said darkly at the three young men, "Well then as Japanese customs go, my name is Michel Morrningstar, but others call me Darkstar." he said with a slight bow. "And I'm here to steal your power." he said manically. He then looked them over and saw the three. One was a very chubby youth the other was a pale skinned tall guy with glasses that looked like your stereotypical nerd, the third seemed normal he was a young man with blonde hair.

"Wait what are…" one asked by this point Darkstar fired his dark beams at them and hit all of them, making them all fall to there knees.

"Ah what pathetic power." Darkstar scoffed as he stopped. "Your not even worth feeding on." he said, he then looked at the strange pictures lying around. "And clearly you're the worse thing I have fed on since mutts in the gutters." he scoffed he then sat down in a chair and looked at them.

"What do you want from us?" the normal looking one said.

"I wanted your power but your energy tastes like crap!" he scolded as he broke the table next to him with his hand. "So I will give you an option help me find someone to feed on that will give me all the sweet power I need." he said, "And in return I will help you." he said. "Your wish is my command." he joked with a fake laugh.

"So anything?" the chubby one asked.

"That is what I said." he said as he glared at him, "You just need to help me get some food, and by food I want the most powerful person here that you can think of."

The three then looked at each other and back at Darkstar "We know some one he is making a name for him self as one of the strongest here in school." the nerdy one said.

"And who pray tell is that?"

"Ben Tennyson." they all said, this caught his attention.

"Tennyson!" he shouted as he stood up, "No I will make him suffer, Then I will drain all the strongest of this school, and make my name in this place once again, as lord Darkstar!" he said. "And you three can be my lackeys."

"Yes Darkstar-sama." they all bowed from fear.

"I already have a plan for revenge so tell me what you want." he ordered.

"We want these girls to be ours." they said showing him the pictures, of Moka, Kurumu and Yukari.

"I see are these girls possibly close to Tennyson?" he asked.

"Yes he is leading them all on what a play boy." The normal looking one said.

"Ah young Ben has grown up since last we met." Darkstar mused, "At first I thought of him as annoying little brother, but now he is the greatest thorn in my side."

"So will you do this for us and we will help you with everything, Darkstar-sama." the nerdy one said.

"Very well I require a distraction and then I will give you what you want merely keep him from learning about the plan as best you can, you don't even need to fight him just distract him at the set time I tell you too." he said.

"Yes Darkstar-sama!" they all said.

"We start first thing Monday morning, in the mean time get me a snack to keep my appetite up I feel snackish." he said darkly.

**Scene change**

Ben was totally tired after spending his whole day of looking around the school for Darkstar. He was feeling uneasy because he knew as long as the Darkstar is here, His friends were not safe and they could get hurt. He was kinda feeling guilty too because Darkstar came here for him and his friends were caught up in this mess only because of him.

"No, I won't mess up again. This time no one will get hurt because of me." Ben said to himself as he walked towards his classes restlessly while Kevin was at the Principle's office to explain about this Darkstar situation

"You! Ben Tennyson!" a voice shouted from behind.

Ben blinked and turned around to see who was talking to him. Who he found were three fellow students. One was tall with glasses, the second looked completely average, and the third was short and pudgy.

"Uh…can I help you dude's?" Ben asked.

"You! Our eternal rival!" Glasses shouted, pointing at Ben.

"We'll never forgive you!" cried Pudgy.

"Today is the day we declare war on YOU Ben Tennyson!" Average finished.

"Huh?" Ben blinked. "What are you talking about? Eternal rival? Declaring war? What did I do this time?"

"You don't know?" cried Average. "We'll tell you then!"

"You're bothering our goddesses! That's what you're doing!" growled Pudgy.

"We cannot tolerate this!" roared Glasses.

"Make sense!" Ben snapped, getting annoyed with the weirdness that the three students were showing off. He should've gotten used to this by now. Youkai Academy was a weird place after all. The trio then tossed off their jackets to reveal hideous pink coats that made Ben gawk at them. They had probably heard it all.

Average sang, "L.O.V.E. CUTE Mokyuu-san!"

Pudgy continued, "We won't lose to the likes of you," before singing, "Kurumu, love, love, lovely, Kurumu."

Glasses sang, "C.U.T.E. Yukarin! Moe, moe, huu huu!"

"Mokyuu, Kurumu and Yukarin?" Ben blinked. "Wait a sec, you don't mean…"

"That's right!" Average announced, "I am the leader of the Moka Akashiya-sama Fan Club, Kouzou Kasahara!"

"Furthermore," Pudgy continued, "I'm the leader of the Kurumu Kurono Fan Club, Gouzaburou Taira!"

"And I'm the leader of the Yukari Sendo Fan Club, Kubisaku Naga!"

"TOGETHER WE ARE THE LOVE-LOVE ALLIANCE!"

Ben gaped as wind blew by. People were staring too. Ben said, "OK, I'm gonna be late for class. See you guys…never. Hopefully…"

"Don't think you'll escape us that easily!" Naga shouted, raising a megaphone. "You are our sworn enemy!"

"Our vengeance will be painful and swift!" Taira added, raising his own megaphone. "You won't know what hit you!"

"Prepare yourself, Tennyson!" Kasahara finished, raising his megaphone and completing the trio.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Ben frowned as he reached for the Ultimatrix. "I don't need this first thing in the morning."

"LOVE-LOVE ALLIANCE!" Kasahara shouted loudly. "CHAAAAAARGE!"

"I'm not in the mood for this today." Ben said he then side stepped as they charged and let them all move right past him.

"Your to slow." he sighed. He then stuck his arm out as he stepped over to the side again and ended up giving Naga a close line, that made him fall back. He then tossed his bag up as Taira caught it he but had to balance on one foot when he over stepped. Ben then tipped him over onto Naga as Ben took his bag back. He then looked at Kasahara who only complied and fell over.

"To easy." Ben said as he walked towards the school building.

"Darkstar-sama will be mad when he finds out we just let him leave." they all moaned.

**Scene change**

"So he wants to see me now?" Ben groaned

"Yeah, That what he said" Kevin said then looked at Ben's fellow companions " Well well I've seen those photos you sent me but seeing them in real...Wow...Dude ...I kinda feel jealous now" Kevin teased with a wink as he sat near Ben

"Do you want me to call Gwen now?" Ben smirked causing Kevin to look at him with a frown

"Hey, Be a sport Dude" Kevin snorted causing Ben to chuckle. The girls looked at the conversation between the two boys. It looked like this boy was a good friend of Ben. When Moka and Kurumu heard the name Gwen, It rang a bell in their minds. The name Ben mentioned to them several times when he told them about his story

"Moka, Kurumu, Yukari this is Kevin Levin. My cousin's boyfriend" Ben introduced the osmosian with a smile

"Just your cousin's boyfriend? Oh I am hurt Dude" Kevin said in a fake hurt tone

"What do you expect from me after that princess Looma incident?" Ben said with a frown then turned towards his "girlfriends" and said " Well, It looks like I have to go but I will come back soon just after a moment okay"

"Is it something serious Ben?" Moka asked with concern

"Nah just some usual things" Ben lied and stood up from his seat

"I can come with you if you want" Kurumu offered

"Nope, There is no need to. I will be back in a moment besides Kevin here will keep you company" Ben replied with a grin

"Yep, I can tell you a lot of secrets about this guy. His likes, dislikes and what he looks in a girlfriend" Kevin said with a playful smile causing Ben to glare at him

"Kevin" Ben frowned

"Huh, what? why are you giving me that look? Dude. For God's sake, It's been two months since Julie" Kevin groaned

"Julie?" Yukari dumbfounded

"Why don't you give up and leave me on my own Kev?" Ben snapped and stormed off towards the principle office

The girls couldn't understand what happened right here. Ben was known for keeping his calm under extreme conditions but from the way he reacted Moka and Kurumu came to one conclusion. This Julie must be Ben's girlfriend

"Who was Julie Kevin? and Why Ben reacted like this after hearing her name?" Yukari asked with concern

"So he didn't tell you guys about her I guess but I won't blame him. It's in his nature to smile and keep a cheerful attitude even if a lot of pain is buried under his heart" Kevin said as the matter of fact getting all girls' attention to him

"Julie was Ben's ex girlfriend right and their relationship didn't end up quietly well" Kurumu said what she knew

"Yeah but that's not the only thing" Kevin replied with a nod

"What do you mean by that?" Moka asked curiously

" This isn't my place to say but from what Ben wrote to me and I can see in your eyes that you girls really care about him, you deserve to know .Ben is a good guy. A hero and a hero tends to have a lot of enemies. Ben isn't out of this tradition . A lot of people tried to kill him and they always will. Julie was caught between this. Ben's enemies attacked in a group and targeted her. She had her ways to protect her (Ship) but the bad guys knew how to get through that besides she was just a normal girl and unlike Ben she didn't know how to handle the situation. Once her defenses were down she was on their mercy. Thankfully Ben arrived in time to rescue her but he was a bit late. In the end Julie got hurt. Really bad. Bad enough to get sent to the hospital for couple of months. Ben was devastated. Whenever he wasn't at school or chasing bad guys, he'd be right at her side. He lost his sleep and stopped eating properly , Always thinking if she would get better and fearing she wouldn't."

Moka and Kurumu were shocked. When Ben said about the break up, they had no idea it had been _that _bad. Yukari was similarly shocked that the love of her life had to endure such cruelties

"Julie's parents knew about Ben's secrets and blamed him for their daughter's condition " Kevin went on." ...they hated Ben since then. They yelled at him, called him names like Monster, Menace, Spawn of Devil. Ben Tennyson was a champ. Always full of energy, full of confidence , always ready to meet the next challenge no matter how tough it looked but for the first time in my life I've seen defeat in his eyes. Ben...he just took it all. As if a part of him actually agreed with what they were saying. Soon as Julie recovered, they moved away. Don't know where but probably as far away from Bellwood as they could. Julie didn't want to go, though. Unlike her parents, she never blamed Ben for what happened. She tried to explain to them that she knew perfectly well what she was getting into when she started her relationship with Ben, but her parents didn't care. I know they were just looking out for their daughter but I can still remember the look on Ben's face as they drove off."

_"_**_Typical humans. Selfish and coward. Always blaming others for their mistakes" _ **Moka-sama muttered angirly

Moka was on the verge of tears. She was both angry and sad . Angry at Julie's parents that they blamed Ben when if it wasn't for him their daughter could have died. How could they blame Ben when he was already blaming himself. This just slightly increased her hate for humans even more

Kurumu was feeling sad, very sad. Kevin could see tears in her eye but he guessed she was a succubus she was very open with her feelings.

"How dare they hurt him like this?" Kurumu said in between her sobs.

"Desu, It's just like a tragic love story" Yukari said with tears

"Hey...calm down. Ben felt like trash in the beginning but slowly he got himself back. Sadly Julie got over him just a month ago and wrote a dear John letter to him. Ben was slightly hurt but by that time he accepted the fact that Julie isn't his girlfriend anymore. Ben Tennyson was back but sadly he never felt the same way around the girls" Kevin concluded with a somewhat sad smile

"Thanks for telling me this Kevin, From now on I will try more harder and make sure to make Ben happy. He is my destined one and I won't give up on him until I die" Kurumu brushed her tears and stood up with fierce determination in her eyes causing her assets to bounce

"Whoa, You totally hit a jackpot Tennyson" Kevin muttered

"NO" Moka shrieked " I am the one who likes Ben the most and I will make him see that I am the best girlfriend for him" She yelled and stood up with equal determination

"WTF? You both like Ben? Seriously" Kevin's eyes widened . _"Tennyson, I am feeling so jealous now" _ He muttered . Before Moka and Kurumu could reply two washbasins materialized on their heads and fell on them

"OUCH"

"OUCH"

"You hussies don't deserve him, Ben belongs to me" Yukari said glaring daggers at two of them and with a wand in her hand. The catfight started once again

Kevin did the only thing he could do right now. Faint

**Scene change**

"So you are telling me that a teacher is found unconscious" Ben said trying to process the things

"His body is slightly pale and looks skinnier than he used to be. But the most unusual fact is that he is completly drained. We barely managed to save him because he is a tough monster" The director said

"It's Darkstar, Definitely Darkstar. But its unlikely for him to leave someone alive" Ben spoke in a serious tone

"It's not only that some students also got missing. Four boys and a girl" The director spoke in a serious tone

"A girl? That guy have obsession with draining girls. We gotta act quickly on this" Ben said with slight panic

"Not us Ben, You"

"What? What did you say?"

"I can't rely on anyone else now. I don't trust our discipline squad on this because Michael was a member of them 3 years ago" The director said

"Darkstar was a student here?" Ben exclaimed

"You are not the only american who came to this school Benjamin. Michael was expelled because he killed 12 girls including faculty and students"

"And you let him get away with it" Ben said furiously

"We don't have laws like you plumbers her Benjamin, That's the only explanation I can give" The Director said with a sad tone

**Scene change**

"Let me go, Please" The purple haired girl pleaded from a blue anti gravity chamber, She tried to freeze it but the force field was very strong. Nothing worked against it

"Ah,Ah. Your ice tricks won't work on it girl" Darkstar chuckled and he flipped pages of the notebook she was caring. His eyes glued when he read " Life of a exchange student in the yokai academy, written by Ben Tennyson"

"Why? Why are you doing this? I thought you were a nice guy when you saved me today from Kotsubo-sensei" The purple haired girl also known as Mizore Shirayuki snapped at him

"Me and a nice guy? He he that's a good joke. By the way nice collection. You must be a fan of this Ben Tennyson but I must say the boy writes pretty well" Darkstar said with a smirk

"What do you want to do Foul creature?" Mizore snapped

"Well nothing more. We have a score to settle just the moment I see Ben Tennyson he is dead" Darkstar said with a maniacal laughter and his hands glowed with dark energy once again " But right now I need some breakfast"

Suddenly dark energy engulfed Mizore once again and she lost consciousness.

**Scene change**

Ben looked uneasy in the newspaper club and why not? Darkstar was out there killing innocent students and he also had some advantage over him. As a former student Darkstar knew this school more than him. He figured he should tell the others about this so at least they should know what they are dealing with.

"Hey Ben" A cheerful voice said. Ben sighed as something soft poked him from behind and he felt weight on his shoulders. He knew who this could be

"Hey Kurumu, where are the others?" Ben asked trying to put some "safe" distance from her assets

"Umm...I don't know about the others but Gin went to give Kevin a tour of this school" Kurumu replied with a sly grin. Ben had no idea what was running into her mind but before her plan could move into motion...

"He he..funny thing some fans of you, Moka and Yukari tried to attack me today. Lousy guys. " Ben chuckled as the scene suddenly flashed into his mind and told Kurumu what happened

"I think I recognized one of those guys you described. The pudgy one." Kurumu said as she thought about it.

"From where?" Ben asked.

"He's been stalking me…" Kurumu shivered.

* * *

(~Flashback~)

_Kurumu was walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria. She wanted to get there so she could meet Ben and hopefully snag him. He was one tough cookie especially after what happened to him but she would wear him down eventually, especially with the baked treats that she had made the previous night. She couldn't fail!_

_As she was walking, she felt like someone was watching her. Turning around to check, she spotted a pudgy guy leaning against the wall in a standard 'bishonen' pose that one would see out of anime or manga. Sadly, it didn't really work for him all that well._

_Shivering, Kurumu ignored the odd boy and continued on her way. She had more important things to do after all. Things like giving Ben her cookies and making sure she would be the one in his heart! These cookies were going to be the first step towards victory!_

_Feeling like she was being watched again, Kurumu turned around. She saw the same pudgy guy from before leaning against a different wall in a different pose. Now feeling extremely disturbed, Kurumu made tracks at a quicker pace. Of all the times to gain a stalker._

_Her day didn't get much easier either. She was stretching out for gym class and going through the motions of making sure her body wouldn't cramp up on her. Bending over, she looked at some bushes that were behind her and her eyes widened in shock. That guy was back again! We was still in one of those poses too!_

'_He's still hanging around?' Kurumu cried in her thoughts._

_The final straw came when the busty succubus came out of the girls' washroom. Coming out into the open air, she gaped when she spotted the stalker from before hanging out in front of the washroom. He was still in his poses too!_

"_Would you just go away?" Kurumu shrieked as she ran to lose the weird student._

(~End Flashback~)

"Argh...Those guys are even worse than that pervert werewolf" Ben growled

BAAM

The door slammed open revealing Kevin and Gin but Gin looked slightly ticked off

"I heard that Tennyson!" Gin howled causing Kevin to chuckle

"You should have told one of the teachers or something?" Ben asked with some concern ignoring the angry werewolf. "I mean, this is something serious. Stalkers can get pretty dangerous if you don't do anything about them. It's the same principal with Paparazzi."

"Ah! You care about me! I knew you did!" Kurumu gigged while hugging Ben's arm. "My knight in shining armor!"

"I was once a knight" Ben chuckled as he remembered defeating Diagon powered Vilgax "Man that was cool the one time I beat a super villain with out using an alien."

**Scene change**

Yukari was leaving her with some books in her hands but she didn't know Darkstar was hiding behind a tree. "I fell almost bad about this… almost." he joked to him self. As Yukari was in sight he fired a small blast form his hand at the young witch causing her to fall on the ground. "Ah so young yet full of so much raw power it's almost not fair." he mused to him self he then walked up to pick her up

"Who...are...you?" Yukari weakly said as she looked up

"You are so energetic just like Tennysons. Oh I am going to enjoy this" Darkstar said as prepared a blast of energy to drain the young girl . Yukari looked at him with fear. She felt so weak that she couldn't even stand on his feet. She was helpless now. Darkstar was ready to have a nice lunch but voice caused him to turn around

"Hey what are you doing?" It was Moka Akashiya

"Ah, the famous vampire of this campus and Ben Tennyson's close friend Moka Akashiya" Darkstar said with a smirk and fired a dark blast at the pink haired girl causing her to fall on the ground but towards Darkstar's amusement she still managed to stand up after that

"Interesting, I've never had such delicious food after young Gwen" Darkstar grinned tightening the hold of his energy on Moka

"What...do you want?" Moka asked weakly

"Isn't it simple? I want to kill Ben Tennyson" Darkstar chuckled

After hearing this adrenaline staretd racing into pink haired vampire and"NOT ON MY WATCH" with a yell she headbutted Darkstar causing him slam on a tree

"MOKA" Yukari yelled with concern

"Yukari run, I am no match for this guy until Ben removes my rosary and you are too weak to use any spell. RUN YUKARI" Moka yelled as Darkstar grabbed her from behind

Yukari was touched. Moka was putting her life on risk. She wanted to stay. She wanted to stay and fight but Moka was right. One of them needed to run and get the help

"I WILL RETURN FOR YOU MOKA" Yukari yelled with tears in her eyes then clenched her fists and started running without looking back

"Well done vampire you just did what I wanted you to do" Darkstar chuckled

"Ben will find you and he will beat the crap out of you" Moka snarled with anger

"Yes. He always beat me no matter what I did but not this time. This time I have a plan" Darkstar whispered in her ear and the darkness engulfed her body

"**Training partner...I am depending on you this time" **Inner Moka whispered as she too fell unconscious along with her other side

**Scene change**

"Michael... Morning star?" Gin said shivering with fear

"You know him?" Ben asked

"Yes...The energy drainer...the worst kind of monster I've ever seen. I still remember he could suck the life out of girls and still they had a smile on their faces" Gin spoke in serious tone then turned towards Ben " How do you know him?"

"Well after leaving the school, He went to America and ...well we beat his crap once when he tried to suck my cousin." Ben let out a sigh

"And several times after that" Kevin concluded

Suddenly Yukari barged in she was heavily panting and she looked totally worn off. She ran towards Ben and hugged him tightly. She had tears in her eyes and she was sobbing

"Hey, Yukari what happened?" Ben asked with concern

"The man with metal cape...Darkness...Moka...Kidnapped" She spoke between her sobs and lost her consciousness. Ben's eyes widened and his fists clenched . He knew what Yukari's words meant.

"I AM COMING FOR YOU MICHAEL" Ben yelled with outrage

**Scene change**

"Ice woman, Vampire and a Kraken. Ah It was nice lunch today" Darkstar smiled sitting in a throne like chair his back facing the Love-Love Alliance and in his hand could be seen a glass of what looked like wine.

"Now who says we are too young." He joked as he put his helmet back on.

"Darkstar-sama, What are your future plans?" Kasahara asked carefully

"Well, First of all get me some powerful monsters who wants to kill Ben Tennyson. Since little Gwen's boyfriend is here I might use some back up. You guys just stall Tennyson a little longer tomorrow until I put my plan in action . I'll have to drain the vampire and Ice woman first before I face the annoying Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin " He said. He then looked at the Love-Love Alliance "And after that you three will get the girls you desire." He scoffed not caring much.

**Next time The final showdown. Ben 10 vs Darkstar**

**Anything you wanna suggest or you want to happen in the fight, Just let me know**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Yukari what happened?" Ben asked with concern

"The man with metal cape...Darkness...Moka...Kidnapped" She spoke between her sobs and lost her consciousness. Ben's eyes widened and his fists clenched . He knew what Yukari's words meant.

"I AM COMING FOR YOU MICHAEL" Ben yelled with outrage

**Quick recap- Darkstar had arrived at yokai academy to kill Ben and Moka got kidnapped by him in an attempt to save Yukari. Ben learns about that and his anger crosses every limits but it seems that Darkstar had something in his mind. What is it? Some kind of trap? Will Ben rescue Moka in time or Darkstar will defeat Ben for full and final. Let's see in the Showdown: Darkstar vs Ben 10**

**Story begins**

**In the hospital**

"Come on Michael where are you?" Ben growled in frustration as he looked at the energy tracker once again . Still there was no clear signal. Damn! the stupid machine even worked or not. Ben pressed the faceplate on his watch and the hologram of Rook appeared

"Partner, This stupid tracker doesn't work and I don't have time to fool around" Ben said with panick clear in his voice

"I am sorry Ben-dude, Darkstar is very much familiar with our systems and he might have found a way to deflect it " Rook replied in a sad tone

"Argh...I am getting tired of hearing this" Ben snapped

"Miss Gwen's exams will be completed by evening I can inform her about the situation. She can be a big help" Rook suggested

"You are right partner but by the time Gwen will reach here it would be too late" Ben sighed

"Ben Tennyson!" a voice cried.

"Damn," Ben sighed. He turned around and unsurprisingly found the fanboys again. Ben groaned they definitely chose a wrong time to disturb him

"We have been chasing you all day!" Kasahara shouted. "Now there is no place left for you to run!"

"If was foolish to be here out in the open!" Taira added. "Here we can do anything we want!"

"So prepare yourself for utter defeat!" cried Naga.

"I swear on my watch run away or I will give you a beating that even your mother won't recognize you again" Ben snapped angrily not in mood to waste his time with them. Unaffected by Ben's warning the fan boys just kept looking at him angrily

Kasahara placed an umbrella over his head and immediately a single eye appeared along with a mouth and hanging tongue.

Taira opened up his shirt and his face lost all its facial features, leaving it blank. His fat belly was also hanging out.

Naga's neck stretched long and was triple the height of his body.

"What the heck are you guys?" Ben asked confused and slightly disturbed.

"We know, we are low class monsters," cried Kasahara.

"That's why we are looked down upon by other Yokai." cried Taira.

"But we can take it because we have our idols!" cried Naga as well.

"He he, Funny I thought it was because of your weird personality" Ben joked under his breath

"Any trouble Ben dude" Rook asked

"Nope, It's just a matter of two or three seconds " Ben cracked his knuckles " We will talk after I show some bastards their place"

"Alright partner" and with a beep the call was cut off

BEN TENNYSON, WE WILL FREE OUR IDOLS FROM YOU!" The three shouted in unison before charging. Ben quickly touched the face plate of the omnitrix and when a familiar hologram came pressed the omnitrix's core

In a flash of green light a nine foot tall orange bipedal humanoid tiger known as** Rath** stood at Ben's place.

**"**Lemme Tell ya something weirdos Rath is going to tear your skin apart and make a coat out of it" **Rath** growled with a roar

The love love alliance were intimidated and shivering with fear but still with gathering all of their courage they charged at Ben with full fury. **Rath j**umped and kicked Kasahara making him flip in the air he then used him as a bat to send Taira flying back into Naga later he tossed Kasahara into the air he then jumped up and preformed a drop kick that sent him flying into the rest of his friends like a missile.

As the three got up they saw the mad Appoplexian come at them he then stabbed his claw into the ground he sent a shock wave that made them all fall back down**, Rath** then jumped up and brought his two hands down like a club on Naga and Taira smashing them into the ground. He then gabbed Kasahara and used him like a bat as he set Naga, and Taira in position. He swung and sent them all flying.

"Home run!" ** Rath** cheered he then tossed Kasahara away. As the three got up, he only snickered.

"I think we got in over our heads." Kasahara said.

"Maybe we should do that." Naga suggested.

"Yes we must to stall him long enough for Darkstar-sama to finish his plan." Taira said.

**Rath's** ears picked up what he said. "Darkstar!" he said, "You guys are with Darkstar,Lemme Tell Ya Somthin Love-Love Alliance! No one but no one works with Darkstar to hurt my friends and gets away with it now Rath is going to make pudgy eat long neck while he beats you with umbrella face." he said. He then pounced on them as all with a savage roar, after that all that could be heard was there pained screams.

**Scene change**

"No means no" Kevin sternly said " It's pure luck that you were not that much drained. You can't beat this guy Yukari. You are just a kid"

"But...but ...I wanna fight..."

"You should listen to Kevin Yukari and leave the matter to us" Kurumu said

"Not you us Kurumu it's me and Ben us. You guys aren't capable of handling such situations" Kevin frowned

"WHAT? Somebody attacks my friends and he is here to kill my destined one. I am surely going to tear this Darkstar into pieces . No matter what you think about my capabilities. Your opinion doesn't matter to me anyways" Kurumu grabbed Kevin by his collar and took out her claws

"Calm down Kurumu, He is telling the truth" A voice said. Kurumu turned around to snap at whoever he was but her voice died in her mouth when she saw Ben Tennyson standing there. She downed her claws and put Kevin down

"What do you mean Ben? " Kurumu asked in a slightly hurt tone

"I mean that it always took a group effort to defeat Michael. He is a tough guy" Ben stated as a matter of fact " It's a hard situation and innocent lives are at risk so we have to work together as a team" He spoke in a serious tone and put his hands on Kurumu and Yukari's shoulder

"Benji, Any luck about Michael's whereabouts? " Kevin asked

"Luck. He he buddy I hit the jackpot. I never thought Darkstar had such low taste in side kicks. Hehe" Ben chuckled a bit and started explaining what happened before a while

**Scene change**

"So do you agree now" Michael grinned from his throne like chair and released the hold of his dark energy . In front of him were several orcs and lizardmen. Half of them were unconscious while the stronger ones were lying on the ground in their human form but they were no shape to stand up

Saizou who was one of the conscious orcs barely puled his head up by using the last bit of his energy and weakly spoke" Who...are you? and what do you want?"

"I am Michael Morning star and I need your help in killing an individual named Ben Tennyson" Darkstar smirked. After hearing this declaration several heads were up including a more muscular orc and a couple of lizardmen

Saizou's face transformed into a grin and he said " If this...is for killing that bastard I am more than willing to help you"

"Same here" The head Lizard's voice followed

"But how will you do it? You know what Tennyson can do right. Besides he have a vampire and werewolf on his side " The muscular orc who was also known as Shimizu Komiya said

"Werewolf Huh. Don't worry I can handle that and the vampire problem is already solved" Darkstar spoke with maniacal grin and clapped a couple of times. Suddenly two girls came out from behind. Their skin were slightly pale and they had weird tatoos on their body but the most notable feature was their eyes which were giving slight pink glow

Saizou's eyes widened as he recognized one of them, The lizardmen's reaction was also the same

"But...she is..."

"Yes my fellow monsters meet my new associates. Moka Akashiya and Mizore Shirayuki" Darkstar said with a huge smile under his helmet

**Flashback**

"No matter what...you do Ben will come here and save me and he will beat you just like he always did" Moka weakly said but a visible smile was present on her face

"Oh I am so scared..." Darkstar mocked with a grin then brought his face closer to the pink haired vampire " I know he will find me soon but that's what I want him to do"

"What? " Moka dumbfounded

"Well, You will help me with my purpose" Darkstar smirked

"Not on my life" Moka snarled

"Oh I can be really persuasive" Darkstar chuckled as he put both of his hands together and grabbed Moka with his dark energy

"What are you doing to me?" Moka screamed as she felt her life energy drained away from her. Darkstar just smiled in return and continued drawing her energy for a while. After a while he was satisfied and pulled her down from the anti gravity chamber

"So what do you feel now Miss Vampire?" Darkstar smirked and took out his helmet " I can show you this now since its almost back to its original form"

"I am... feeling ... good" Moka struggled as her eyes had a slight pink glow in them and looked at Darkstar " _He looks handsome and cute"_

"**What are you thinking? He is the enemy " **The rosary glowed

Moka suddenly stopped and grabbed her head " Why am I thinking that you are attractive? What are you doing to me?" She yelled as a ring of bite marks appeared on her neck and arms

"My, My. You do have some resistance" Darkstar grinned " But I have all the time in the world and I will continue doing it until the last bit of your willpower is taken away from you after that you will do anything and everything I ask you to do"

"**Not on my watch, I won't let you control her" **The Rosary glowed

"Hmm..interesting. So what I read about rosaries was true huh. If I am not wrong you are her real vampiric nature but it doesn't matter I will silent you " Darkstar chuckled and grabbed Moka's rosary coating it with dark energy. Moka tried to resist but it seemed that her body had left her.

"Welcome to my club Miss Vampire" Darkstar said with a maniacal laughter as he did the process once again but this time putting more power in it

Mizore looked at the scene with horror as the vampire finally fell on her knees. Now her full body was covered with ring of bite marks. She fell on her knees with pink glow in her eyes

"Now you will help me in killing Tennyson" Darkstar said. Moka pulled up her head like a robot and nodded in reply

"**NO , Don't do this. COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES" **Moka-sama yelled but her voice reached nowhere

"You can't do anything now" Darkstar mocked after covering rosary in his dark energy and turned towards Mizore " You are next "

"NOOOO" With a yell Mizore transformed into her monster form .

"Well well I totally love it when someone puts up a fight" Darkstar said with a smirk

**Flashback end**

"Couple of years ago I didn't know I was able to control my victims. It took a lot of patience and practice to learn that. At first I was only able to infatuate them but now I can totally drain them of their free will, Now those two are nothing but mere puppets, They will do anything and everything I ask for" Darkstar grinned putting his hands on Moka and Mizore

"BUUT How will it help you in killing Tennyson?" Head lizard asked

"I was coming to that. Now listen on what you guys..." And with that Darkstar's sinister plot was put into motion

**Scene change**

"I don't really understand this " Ben said

"What? Oh comeon no one messes with my club members and can get away with it" Gin spoke with determination in his eyes

"Or you just want to impress Moka" Yukari chided

"Well probably that too" Gin replied sheepishly causing everyone to sweat drop

"Alright guys...here is the plan. I will go in and distract Darkstar. You guys follow me and free Moka . Then we corner Darkstar and BAAM he is out" Ben spoke with a serious tone

"But Ben this is dangerous" Kurumu protested

"Desu she is right" Yukari said with concern

"Don't worry Tennyson can handle himself. Besides we have got his back" Kevin said with a playful wink

"Alright then, It's Hero time" Ben pulled up his sleeve and with in a couple of seconds a bright green flash engulfed the area

**Scene change**

"We failed you and now Tennyson knows of our plan." Kasahara said.

"I see so it went through as expected" Darkstar chuckled, " Now your purpose is fulfilled " he said turned around and fired his beam on them " Now I will take every last once of your pitiful power as an appetizer." he said as he drained them all to the point there bodies seemed to begin to shrivel.

"Come here Tennyson. Come here and meet your death" Darkstar said with a maniacal laughter. Just after a couple of seconds a voice interrupted his thoughts. " So you are rooting for other girls huh Funny I thought you still had thing for my cousin." Darkstar's grin widened as he turned around to see **XLR8** standing at the door.

"Ah Benjamin long time no see." Darkstar mocked. "Come to join the pot luck?" he asked, he then fired his beam at where the Kineceleran was standing but he had already moved out of the way and behind Darkstar. "What!" he asked as he had a clawed hand scrape against his helmet.

"Peek-a-boo!" he said he then sped out of sight again as Darkstar was hit from every direction by his attacks. XLR8 then came up and delivered a barrage of hits to his face and then spun around as he delivered a reverse round house slamming his wheel against his helmet making him fly back.

"Your fast for sure but your strength is not up to the mark." he said, he then made another dark energy fist to smash Ben but he was already gone. He was then beaten by another barrage of hits from ever direction. He then received a barge of punches to his chest followed by several fast punches to his head. He was then kicked up side the head and skidded back. "You little!" he shouted he then fired several beams that branched out and made more beams. Ben ran and dodged them all as he kept firing them at him. "Just stand still!" he commanded.

"Yeah like that'll happen!" he hissed as he ran circles around Darkstar. He then ran up the wall and jumped off and came in with a punch at high speeds that sent Darkstar skidding back.

"You are good Tennyson but I have improved a lot since our last time" he said, he then punched him square in the face followed by several more. He then covered his hand in dark energy and grabbed him by his neck, and lifted him up. "Now your power is mine Tennyson!" he shouted as he started to drain the alien of his strength. XLR8 tried to struggle free but the energy drain was to much as all of his strength was being sucked out. "Any smart remarks now Tennyson?" he asked as he brought his masked face up to his.

"One…" he groaned. " Guys now !" he shouted, Darkstar was sent flying away by a powerful kick which belonged to Gin who was in his werewolf form. Gin didn't stop there and slammed Darkstar on the wall. Kevin who absorbed some kind of green alien metal also joined Gin in beating up Darkstar. **XLR8** fell down to the ground as he changed back to Ben in a flash of green light.

"Are you alright Ben? Kurumu and Yukari asked in concern as they rushed towards him.

"Not here guys I wanna stay conscious" Ben groaned as he stopped them from jumping on him then he continued with a smile" Are you guys alright? Did you...

"Yeah Ben just like our plan" Kurumu smiled and put an unconscious Moka on the ground. There was an another girl too but Ben didn't know her

"Impossible how did free them!" Darkstar asked as he got up.

"Simple I got one thing you don't Michel Friends." Ben quipped.

"While you two were fighting Gin and me were able to shut down the cage, and Kurumu was able to get the girls out of the chains." Kevin chuckled

"You should really pay closer attention to your surroundings." Gin joked.

"The same rule applies to you" Darkstar chuckled and whistled. Before they could understand what's happening they were surrounded by orcs and lizardmen. Darkstar made a hand of dark energy and grabbed Gin with it. A couple of orcs and lizardmen jumped on Kevin before he could interfere

"Stay away ugly" Yukari mocked and waved her wand . Suddenly several washbasins materialised and fell on the orcs

"Good job Yukari. Kurumu cover me and Yukari until I transform" Ben said as he pulled up his sleeve and pressed the faceplate of the omnitrix

"Anything for you Ben" Kurumu winked as she slashed several orcs

When a familiar hologram came Ben was about press the dial but before he could do that...

"ARGHHH" Ben felt a stinging pain on his back and turned around. His eyes widened and he froze on the spot when he saw Moka with a little knife in her hand. He looked over his left side. His left shoulder was bleeding

"NOOOO BEN" With a yell Kurumu rushed towards Ben but a purple haired girl stopped her in midway. That girl had claws of ice indicating she was a yuki-onna

"You won't interrupt Michael san's plan" Mizore said and threw several ice kunais towards her. Kurumu dodged them quickly and slashed her apart. Only for her to reappear behind her back

"I am able to make ice dolls which exactly looks like me" She whispered as Kurumu was covered by her look alikes

"ARGHHH I WILL KILL YOU ALL" Kurumu yelled in outrage and smashed onto them. If anyone was paying attention it looked like the reality was warping around her. Mizore didn't know that the fight was going to end in just a couple of minutes

"Die Tennyson" Moka spoke in an emotionless tone and this time stabbed him on his another shoulder . She was going for another strike this time Ben skidded behind and harshly pushed her away unintentionally causing the rosary to break

"BOOM"

"BOOM"

A dark energy erupted from the pink haired girl. It was massive, it was strong, it was concentrated and it was deadly. A swarm of dark bats engulfed her, almost shielding her from the outside world, as she suddenly began to transform. Her hair went from girly pink to full moon silver, fangs grew out of her mouth and her gaze could kill a person just by looking in her crimson red slit eye. Everything of her screamed vampire, beauty and pain. From her confident posture to her suddenly enlarged assets, she had the ultimate killer look.

Moka-sama grabbed her head and fell on her the tatoos on her body started to disappear. She opened her eyes and looked at the wielder of omnitrix who was looking at her with hurt and betrayal in his eyes, She knew what happened as she looked at the dagger which was in her hand

"WHY? Why ...did you...ARGH..." Before Ben could finish his sentance he felt unbearable pain in his chest and he fell on ground. Moka-sama quickly rushed towards him

"Well done" Darkstar clapped

"**Ben...Ben speak to me...I am sorry , I am really sorry. That Darkstar made the other me hurt you...please answer. What's happening to you? please answer to me Ben**" Moka -sama shook Ben but nothing happened. He was lying on the ground heavily panting , He was covered in sweat and grunting in pain. He didn't even look at her

"He won't answer Vampire" Darkstar chuckled as he dodged another blow from Gin . He turned around fired a dark energy blast slamming Gin on the wall

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" **Moka-sama yelled in outrage

"Nope, You did. The dagger had a poison especially created by Dr Alonimus Animo. You stabbed him with it. He is feeling like he is stabbed by thousands of needles. His lungs are slowing down. His head is overloaded with pain. This will continue for three hours after that he will die painfully. I must thank you for this. Because you succeeded where a lot of people failed. You killed Ben 10" Darkstar smirked as he continued draining Gin's energy

"Not on my watch" Kevin yelled with outrage and punched Darkstar but Darkstar didn't even flinched and smashed him away

**"No...I didn't...I am sorry Ben...I am so sorry ..." **Tears veiled up in the vampire's eyes as she saw flashes of what her other self did to Ben

"YOU WILL DIE" Kurumu yelled and all of sudden Darkstar felt himself trapped in some kind of wall

"Moka get him out of here NOW" Kevin yelled as he dashed towards Darkstar once again. His hands formed into a hammor like shape and he slammed Darkstar on the wall.

"A real succubus impressive, really impressive. But bad luck I know how to counter your kind" Darkstar growled and closed his eyes. A jet of dark energy was thrown from his body and grabbed Kurumu. As he started draining her the illusion ended

"Now its your turn Levin" Darkstar smirked as he turned towards Kevin. But before he could attack a washbasin fell on his head and he was kicked from behind with a howl

"I am not out yet" Gin growled

"Desu, Kurumu are you alright?" Yukari asked in concern as she helped Kurumu getting up

"YOU ALL WILL DIE NOW" Darkstar yelled with agony as he prepared a large blast engulfing all four of them. Soon the four of them were unconscious as Darkstar fed on their energy

"**I 'll kill you. I promise that I will finish you off" **Moka-sama stood up with her eyes screaming death

"We will see that" Darkstar chuckled as he finished draining other guys and turned towards her

"**You come here, use my other side against my friend and ...you hurt him. YOU WILL DIE" **Moka-sama yelled as she dashed towards Darkstar. She jumped into the air and did a front flip in order to deliver a heel drop kick.

Darkstar seeing what she had planned raised his arms up to defend himself from her attack. He was completely surprised to feel like his arms were almost broken where she had landed the blow and that he was slightly pushed into the ground from the attack as well. He was amused. Even after feeding on a lot of energy he still felt hurt after her attack

Moka-sama was surprised. Darkstar blocked her attack, but was still able to stand with no visible discomfort. **_'Just how strong can this creature be?'_ **she thought.

"I must say I am surprised at your power." Darkstar told Moka-sama as he grasped her throat, not enough to kill her, but to easily keep her from fighting back. "I'll give you the honor of being drained by me." he added with a sneer.

_'**Damn it.'**_ Moka-sama thought as she tried to get out of Darkstar's grip. _'**I can't believe this is how it all ends.I am sorry Ben'**_

Ben's heart was slowing down. He was feeling immense pain and it felt like his whole body was on fire. With all of his remaining strength the wielder of omnitrix pulled up his head and opened his eyes. His eyes burnt with intense rage as he saw his friends unconscious and Darkstar draining Moka

He tried to reach for his watch but...It was hard to breath. Hard to blink. hard to even move his finger due to immense pain. Ben sighed in defeat. Was this the end of him?

"_God, Almighty...Jesus whatever or whoever you are. Please give me strength to hold on a little longer and fight this pain. I don't care if I live...or die but I need to protect my friends. I've lived like a hero...even if this is my end allow me to die like one" _Ben mentally prayed as he looked at the ceiling . His hands curled into fists and slowly...very slowly he stood up. It was hard to stand up with this pain but that was the thing with this guy. Ben Tennyson never gave up

Ben gathered all of his remaining strength and yelled " LEAVE HER ALONE BASTARD"

Darkstar let go of Moka-sama and turned around. Ben noticed his face was back to his youthful appearance

"Well Well Animo said you wouldn't even be able to move a finger after this but you are you" Darkstar mocked

"I am not out ..." Ben tried to reach for his watch but the pain increased causing him to fell on his knees

"Stop fighting it Tennyson. It won't work " Darkstar chuckled. Ben growled and activated his omnitrix surprising Darkstar and pressed the core as the familiar hologram came. With a bright green flash ** Gravattack** appeared in Ben's place

"You are really annoying, Aren't you? Why don't you just stay there and die?" Darkstar groaned

"Nope, Not until I kick your ass" Ben smirked as his hands started glowing with white aura. Darkstar's eyes widened as he suddenly felt a heavy boulder pressing onto him but Darkstar wasn't going to give up without a fight. Ben started increasing gravity on Darkstar while Darkstar started draining him

"You won't be able to keep up like this longer" Darkstar said in between his breaths

"We will see that" Ben growled as he increased the gravity on such levels that ground beneath Darkstar's feet started shattering and eventually created a large crater by slamming Darkstar in it.

With a sigh of relief wielder of omnitrix reverted back to his human form and fell on his knees. Before he can take a fall Moka-sama managed to catch him

"**Ben we should get you to the hospital now " **Moka-sama panicked

"Yeah, It seems..that I have got my ass kicked very hard this time" Ben weakly chuckled then he turned towards Moka-sama and said " So this is the second time I saved you lady dracula"

"**Argh...Thank you...but you don't have to mention it over and over again like the last time "** Moka-sama slightly growled

"Why not? I am the more awesome..." Before Ben could complete a dark energy blast smashed him on the wall. Moka-sama turned around. Darkstar wasn't out yet

"If it wasn't for feeding on you earlier I could have been defeated" Darkstar smirked

"**Why don't you just DIE" **Moka-sama gathered her strength and attacked Darkstar again only to caught in his death grip

"You know what I will make sure keep you around as a trophy" Darkstar grinned and started draining her once again.

Suddenly a large bolt of electricity forced him to let go of Moka. Darkstar groaned and looked towards the yeti like creature standing in front of him

"Lay a finger on her and I will kill you" **Shocksquatch** yelled as fired a large bolt of electricity from his mouth .But this time Michael was ready. He prepared a large blast of dark energy to counter it and slowly his blast overlept electricity .

"I've got you now Tennyson" Darkstar chuckled as he started draining **Shocksquatch. **Just after a few seconds Ben reverted back to his human form but Darkstar still didn't stop draining. In fact he was enjoying Ben's cries of pain. Moka-sama tried to stand up but she was too much drained to do anything

"**Please...stop this...take my energy if you want but leave him alone " **Moka-sama pleaded

"Interesting. I am curious. You are a monster just like me. Why you want to protect him? He is just a mere human without his watch or is it because you need him as your food?" Darkstar asked with a smirk

**"I agree...I thought of him as a food source before but...now he is my friend. I wanna save him because he is important to me" **Moka-sama said with determination in her eyes.

"He he so sad because he is going to die" Darkstar smirked as he prepared to finish draining Ben off. Moka-sama looked at this with horror as tears veiled up in her eyes

"Strange, How come he is still alive?" Darkstar said to himself as he was unable to finish sucking Ben dry. His eyes widened when a pink jet of light irrupted from Ben's body slamming him on the ground

Ben baackflipped and landed on the ground. " So I do have some spark in me" He said as his eyes glowed with pink energy

"YOU WILL DIE NOW" Darkstar yelled with rage and fired a blast of dark energy. Ben skidded over his blast and activated his omnitrix. With a bright green flash **Feedback** stood in his place

"Let's see how you feel about being drained" Feedback grinned and rushed towards Darkstar. After dodging several of his fists **Feedback** slammed all of his plugs, Antena and tail into Darkstar's body . Darkstar horrified as he felt himself being drained. He tried to pry Ben off but nothing worked as he just kept draining his energy with more and more ferocity

"NO NO NOOOOOO" Darkstar cried in agony as his face returned to zombie like appearance. Ben just smirked and fired a very huge blast of electricity slamming him on the wall. Ben kept strangling him with electricity until he felt a sharp pain through his chest and fell on his knees.

"HE he he...The more you stay alien...the more faster the poison works. That's how it was supposed to work Ben...Even if I lose...You won't win...He he" Darkstar laughed maniacally

"It doesn't matter now...All it matters is to get rid of you" Ben roared and slammed the dial on his chest. With a bright green flash **Humungousaur** stood in his place. It cried with agony and continued increasing his size until his head touched the sealing

"GOOD NIGHT DARKSTAR" Ben yelled. Darkstar cried in pain as Humungousaur slammed over and over him multiple times until the symbol turned red

With a beep Ben reverted back to his human form and fell on his knees. The surge of energy he felt left him now. He looked at Darkstar and chuckled. Man there was not chance any bone was left in his body

Ben looked over at Moka-sama with a small smile on his face.

"Think I... over did it ...a bit... didn't I? Lady Dracula" He asked her in between ragged breaths. Moka-sama then did something she hadn't done in a while...

She laughed...

**"I don't think you went far enough..."** Moka -sama replied lamely as she tried to stand on her own two feet...

"I hope...They have smoothies up there" Ben chuckled as he coughed some blood then fell on the ground

**"BEEEEEEN!"...**

**Scene change**

"Ah..." Ben groaned and forced all his willpower into muscle power, Ben pulled his eyelids up and a blurry world came into view. He looked up the white ceiling . He could feel his hands, His body . It meant he was alive. Yeah still very much alive. He felt something wet and warm in his hands.

"I totally hate hospitals" Ben sighed. The blue haired succubus's eyes widened as she heard this voice. She looked up. Ben was finally awake now

"He he...I really got my ass kicked this time. Right Kurumu" Ben chuckled

Kurumu couldn't help herself any longer. She let go of Ben's hands then threw her arms around Ben's neck and placed her head on his chest and began to sob uncontrollably. Instantly Kurumu felt a strong, powerful arm pull her into a tight embrace whilst another soft and gentle hand slowly rub her back. She kept sobbing for a few more moments before she finally spoke...

"When you were lying unconscious there ..." Kurumu had to shake her head to clear the image of Ben's body lying there, . "..We thought you were dead...we all did... The other Moka threatened the doctor to immediately start treating you and...he said if you won't wake up in next 24 hours. you will go in coma" She managed to mutter out before she started sobbing uncontrollably again for a few moments, with Ben stroking her hair to try and calm her down. It had the intended effect as Kurumu slowly regained control of her thoughts as she tried to press her head deeper into Ben's chest...

"Hey...don't you worry...it was gonna take more than some stupid poison to to take me out anyway . Afterall I am the awesome Ben 10" Ben softly told her as he smiled again and for the first time in two days, Kurumu smiled as well. "I thought you were gone...I thought I'd lost you..." She whispered as she gripped around him tighter and tighter, wanting to never let go. Ben placed the hand he had been using to stroke her hair under her chin and nudged her face so her eyes met his gaze. " Trust me, I would NEVER leave you guys like that Kurumu...never like that..." She smiled as she wiped her eyes before laying her head back down on his chest.

"Promise me something Ben..." She whispered as her grip tightened again around him. "What?" he asked as he sat up a bit more, forcing Kurumu to pull away from him without releasing her grip around his neck so that she was sat up, face to face with him. "Promise you'll never do something that **STUPID** ever again!" She said as she released her grip on Ben and sat herself down on the edge of the bed...

"No I won't. I promise" Ben said with a radiant smile then he looked at the mug on the table" Smells good. Hot chocolate right"

"Yeah, I made it for you" Kurumu said with bright smile as she helped Ben in getting up

"I gotta say Kurumu. I totally love your food" Ben chuckled as he took a sip.

Kurumu's eyes widened and she smiled brightly at Ben. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged on to his arm tightly, pressing herself in to me. She stared up at me and said, "Really Ben? You really like my cooking? I'm so glad!"

"It's true Kurumu. I'm surprised you could make a hot chocolate that tasty. But aren't you making a really big deal over such a small compliment?" Ben asked her curiously.

Kurumu shook her head and replied, "Not at all! I'm really really happy to hear you like my cooking. I promise to cook you lots of really yummy food every day once we're married."

"M-married? Aren't you rushing things a little?" Ben stuttered out, surprised that she would bring up marriage out of nowhere like that.

"I'm not saying we should run out and get married tomorrow or anything. Just talking about the future. After all, you are my destined one. You're the only guy in the world for me, and I want you to help me rebuild the succubus population together." Kurumu said enthusiastically. "A succubi's destined one is the most important person in the whole world for them."

"Y-yeah, about that. You said back when we met that the succubi were an endangered monster species right? Why is that, Kurumu? Did something happen to the succubi?" Ben asked her curiously. He really wanted to try to steer the conversation away from where Kurumu was taking it. He still can't imagine how his mom would react if he came home one day with a girl and had to tell her that she was a succubus or a vampire

Kurumu started to pull out some of the food she had made for Ben, and once he had begun to eat she answered "Well…there are a few different reasons. You may not know this, but a long long time ago the human and monster worlds weren't separate. During that time, humans and monsters would fight and battle against each other quite often. Even though monsters are stronger, we still have our weaknesses and the humans always had higher numbers. That's why monsters originally went in to hiding, because they were being destroyed by the humans. That's part of the reason why monsters are so hostile to humans these days. That applies for a lot of types of monsters, but there are extra reasons for the succubi. Even though we can seduce and have our pick and choosing of any male we want, we don't become impregnated the same way others do. There's an extra condition for us."

Kurumu looked up at Ben with a small smile on her face and he began to slightly blush from hearing this. He sighed. Seems like the conversation went right back to where it was before.

" What kind of extra condition?" Ben asked. He was really flushed now , He hated to admit it but he was curious.

Kurumu smiled even more and added, "It's love, Ben." She moved even closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking directly in to his eyes. "A succubus can only become pregnant if there are mutual feelings of true love between the succubus and her mate. That's one of the reasons why a destined one is so important to us. It's one of the reasons why you're so important to me."

Ben was completely stunned. Wow, ...She was totally serious about him. Ben knew she liked him and all but he never knew she was that much into him. After learning a little more about what it means to be a succubus, He felt like he understood her even more. He smiled at her a little and said, "I see, so is it really that hard to find a…destined one? Is that the only other reason?"

Kurumu looked at Ben and said, "No, there's one other reason. Have you ever heard of an incubus, Ben?"

"Umm, I think so. It's like a male version of a succubus, right?"

"I guess you could say that, but it's not exactly so. In the human world, legends talk about incubi and succubi as if we're simply counterparts. We're similar but there are a lot of big differences between the two groups. For example while a succubus feeds off of love and is driven by it, an incubus was driven by nothing but lustful desires. They would use their charm powers to seduce as many women as possible to have their way with them. The more females under an incubi's control, the stronger they would become. To say that succubi and incubi didn't get along would be putting it mildly. Succubi and incubi hated each other and were constantly at war. I hear that the incubi were so aggressive and despicable that the rest of the monster world rallied against them and eventually killed them all off. But the incubi made sure to take down most of the remaining succubi as well. That's why there are so few of us now." Kurumu explained in a soft tone

"Feeds of love? Umm...so but you can have more than one males right. I mean if a destined one dies what happens? You choose another one or something like that" Ben asked with curiosity

"No Ben...Then a succubus will die too. You must know Ben if we chose someone we stays with him until death or he chooses someone over us. If he doesn't accept our love...then things won't end up well for us " Kurumu spoke with a sad tone not liking it a bit

"I won't let any bad thing happen to you , I promise " Ben patted her head with a smile

"Really?" Kurumu squealed with joy and brought her face near Ben. Her cute face and half lidded eyes were irresistible . Ben felt his heartbeat rush and his hormones started raging. But it was just a kiss.

"_Go for it Ben, What's wrong in kissing a pretty girl that really likes you?"_ a part of his mind yelled. Soon his hesitance faded and he leaned in with closed eyes . Just when their faces were millimeters apart

BAAM

The door opened with a thump revealing the silver haired vampire and she didn't look happy

**"Succubus...I told you to immediately inform me after Ben wakes up" **Moka-sama growled

"Umm...sorry its just ... I was a bit overwhelmed " Kurumu replied sheepishly

"Yo lady dracula how's you" Ben grinned with a two finger salute

**" Kurumu go to the newspaper club and inform your friends. A lot of people hadn't slept since last two day" ** Moka-sama snapped. Kurumu quickly nodded and left after throwing a flying kiss towards Ben.

"**Now turn to you mister, We were worried sick for you. Even I didn't sleep from the last two days...Kurumu, Yukari and the other me too all of them were crying. Kevin and Gin were miserable too " ** Moka sama yelled as she closed distance between them

"I am sorry that I got you worried but...I am fine now. So why don't you just relax"Ben sighed

**"It was stupid. Plain stupid. You were POISONED and still you kept fighting. Aren't you afraid of death?" ** Moka-sama snapped . For the first time Ben saw concern in her eyes

"I am but I am more afraid to lose my friends. That's what being a hero is all about. Fighting for others. Always putting others before you and protect them. Fear is useless in battle. The thing matters that when you fight someone you crush them and when you try to protect someone you don't let them get hurt" Ben spoke in a serious tone

"**Why? Why are you like this? You go against everything I have learned about humans. You totally confuse me. I just don't understand it...How come you are so brave so selfless...so strong? WHY? Why . Why you keep risking your life for the people you barely know. WHY?" **Moka-sama said as she sat down and grabbed one of Ben's hands

"He he...I am flattered. Isn't this a bit too much for just your blood bank and training dummy?" Ben joked

"**Do I really have to answer that...question?" **Moka -sama said as she stared into Ben's green eyes

"He he. So you do like me as a friend. " Ben chuckled

"**Don't change the topic shapeshifter? How you were able to defeat that creature in that condition? " **Moka-sama's eyes twitched in anger

"He he I was just joking. Anyways...I just do what I am best at. I fight to protect. My Grampa once told me when you fight with your heart and your spirit nothing can stand against you. I was able to defeat Darkstar because I was fighting to protect something that's precious to me. My friends. Kevin, Kurumu, Yukari, Moka and...you Lady Dracula" Ben replied in a soft tone

**"Is it just because I share the same body with the other Moka? Or...you really consider me your friend" **Moka-sama asked with curiosity in her voice. That question was bugging her for a while

"Nope. You know what I've asked the creator of my watch to take a look at your rosary. He promised me that he will consider this after a couple of months"

"**But why?"**

**"**Because you can have your own body. I feel bad that you are locked up like that. because I consider you my friend and I promise you that one day you will have your own body. May be after that I can hang out with both you and other you" Ben said with a smile

Moka-sama looked at Ben with admiration. Something that she never felt for a long time. With a gentle smile she did something that no body ever expected her to do. She placed a quick peck on Ben's forehead

"Whoa..." Ben dumbfounded

**"Thanks Ben...for being here and If I get a body then I will join the plumbers so I can look after your sorry ass" **Moka-sama said with a smirk

"HEY! YOU were the one who needed my help" Ben snapped

"**Keep telling yourself that" **Moka-sama said with a playful smile

"By the way why are you still out here? OH...You were worried for me. Aren't ya? Oh I never knew you cared Dracu-chan" Ben smirked

Moka-sama flushed at hearing a new nick name . "**NO I WASN'T. It's just that..." **Ben broke out in laughter as he noticed a small blush on Moka-sama's cheeks

"**Know your place" **Moka-sama growled and pulled Ben's earlobes harshly

"OUCH OUCH Hey it hurts" Ben grunted

"**This will hurt even more" **Moka-sama smirked

"NO please no I am in hospital for god's sake...NOOOOO" Ben's cries went unheard as...

"**Your blood is really tasty. I missed it" **And with that Moka-sama brought her face closer to Ben's neck...

CHUUUU

"ARGHHH WHAT did I do to deserve this?" Ben cried in pain

"**Simple. You made friends with two vampires" **Moka-sama winked and put the rosary back to her neck trading places with her pink haired self. Moka was a bit startled but she managed to stay conscious after this transformation

"BENNN" With a yell the pink haired Moka launched herself at Ben

"I am sorry...I am so sorry...I was worried about you..."

"Shush...shush don't cry okay and don't apologise" Ben said with a smile as he rubbed her back

"WHY? Aren't you mad at me after what I..."

"It was not your fault besides..." Ben smiled as he pulled her head up " In friendship no sorry no thank you"

Moka smiled the brightest smile she ever did and hugged him even tighter. " I promise Ben, I will never let you get hurt again" She softly said

"I know Moka , I know. I too promise you that I will never let some guys like Darkstar touch you again. Never ever " Ben replied with a grin and " you know what I will start training you in self defence so you can protect yourself without Dracu chan's help" He added with a smile

"**Hey ... .stop calling me that" ** The Rosary gave a slight glow**  
**

"THANK YOU BEN" She squealed and launched at him once again . Ben let out a sigh and patted her head . He then let a smile come to him. Her over affectionate attitude was kinda wearing on him. But there was Kurumu too and she was good friend too...besides her race needed his help. He was in dilemma . He knew how you feel when someone breaks your heart. Even after a couple of months he wasn't completely over it. He didn't want his friends to feel the same. He didn't want to choose between one of them

"_May be I would be able to decide when the time comes. I hope I will be able to do the right thing when the time comes"  
_Ben said to himself as he let out a sigh

**Scene change**

Well Ben was discharged after a couple of days. And man what a panic. Handling calls from his home and cousin. Facing his angry parents , Scolding Maxwell Tennyson and last but not the least a worried and pissed of Gwen. Argh...things weren't that easy for him

"So how ya doing champ" Gin patted on Ben's shoulder

"F9" Ben replied with a sigh.

"Why are you being so friendly with him from a few day?" Kurumu asked curiously

"Well after he defeated me. Some angry girls were chasing me around. Ben hid me in his locker and helped me in escaping them. That's when I apologized to him and we became friends" Gin replied with a grin

"What? But you were trying to kill him few days ago" Yukari exclaimed

"The one who can make friends with the scary vampire can do anything" Gin gulped as he remembered Ben kicking his ass

"Ben its about time I should take my leave " A voice said. Ben turned around to see Kevin with a large sports bag on his shoulders

"Yeah the bus is coming in 15 minutes. Guys do you wanna come and see off Kevin" Ben spoke with a smile

"YEAH" All the members of newspaper club chorused

**Bus stop**

"So take care of yourself Benji" Kevin said as he hugged Ben

"Same here friend" Ben patted his shoulder then added with a smile " And make sure to deliver our usual plumber equipments and Gwen's spell book here"

"Yeah but any special reason?"

"After this fight I decided that...I can't protect my friend always so I would need to find a way to protect them even when I am not around "

"What do you mean Ben?" Kurumu asked

"I am going to train you guys. I can't train Yukari so I will give her Gwen's spellbook...so..." Before Ben could even complete his sentence three girls jumped on him

"My destined one. You really care for me This makes us even closer" Kurumu pulled Ben's head in her assets.

"Hey boobzilla leave Ben alone. He is mine" Yukari jumped on Ben's back

"NO, HE is mine" Moka jumped on Ben's neck

"Well well so you really became a ladykiller Ben. It seems that years of fighting aliens finally paid of. You gotta teach me some of your skills " Kevin smirked as he took out a camera

"NO LEVIN I SAID NO" Ben yelled as he struggled to get free from the girls' grips

"Gwen is going to love this picture" Kevin chuckled

"NO KEVIN PLEASE. Help me Gin" Ben pleaded

"Sorry Ben I have an assignment to do" Gin smirked as he ran away with a camera in his hand

"I WILL BUST YOU CLOSET PERVERT" Ben yelled but Gin didn't seem to notice him. Kevin chuckled once Gwen sees those pics ...HE HE...Benji was screwed

**Scene change**

"Umm...Thank you for saving me" The purple haired girl said with a smile as she handed a card to Ben

"No need to I was just doing my duty" Ben grinned

"You are really cute you know" The purple haired girl giggled

"Ah...Thank you Miss. You are pretty too. What's your name?" Ben asked with a smile and extended his hand

"It's Mizore...Mizore Shirayuki" Mizore replied with a blush as she shook Ben's hand

"Ah here you are...Oh so you already met" Miss Nekonome said as she turned to Ben and Mizore

"WHAT? Ben dumbfounded

"After you defeated Darkstar, Mizore was found unconscious. When she learned that you saved her, she was very eager to meet you" Miss Nekonome said with a smile

"Well I didn't know I was that famous" Ben chuckled

"Don't joke Ben. I know all about that weird monsters which appears human world and help them...I had a doubt but now I am sure... You are an inspiration to every monster here" Miss Nekonome patted Ben's shoulder

"Yeah, Ben is just great" Mizore gigled. Ben turned around and saw in her eyes. She was giving him a warm and loving gaze which rivaled Kurumu and Moka

_"OH please. Don't tell...me...GOD, ALMIGHTY please not one more. Two were frying my brains out. Three are...ARGh...just painful. One more and I am out" _Ben mentally screamed as he felt chill in the air

beep

beep

Towards his relief his omnitrix rang.

"Is that a phone?" Miss Nekonome asked

"Long story..." Ben sighed and pressed the faceplate of his watch. His eyes widened as the hologram of a familiar redhead appeared

"Hello Benji. It seems we have a lot of things to talk about" Gwen giggled with an evil glint in her eyes .

Ben groaned . Now he was double screwed

DAMN YOU KEVIN

**Preview**

**Just see and guess what I have in my mind**

**"Well its not my cup of tea actually" Ben groaned**

**"I really think you will enjoy it Ben. I can see a lot of art in you" Ms Ishigami giggled **

**"He he me and art just don't go along. I am more of a action guy. Oh damn I am late for my history lessons ,See ya later Miss Ishigami" With a wave of hand Ben Tennyson left leaving a frustrated gorgon behind**

**"I'll get you eventually shape shifter, I'll surely get you" Ms Ishigami licked her lips**

**...**

**"You messed up my shirt today, It was my lucky shirt. If you keep tearing my cloths like this I will stop our training sessions Lady Dracula " Ben groaned **

**"Hey it was a spar and in spars things like that happens. Besides I think you need some new cloths. You keep wearing the same thing everyday" Moka-sama chided  
**

**"Why? Why change it when you have got a style that suits you" Ben grinned as he rubbed his sore back**

**"Your fashion sense is worse Tennyson. If you keep wearing cloths like that I might force you to go shopping with me" Moka-sama sighed**

**"Shopping and me. No Dracu-chan not a chance" Ben snapped**

**"Hey what's wrong in shopping? It's entertaining just like martial arts" Moka-sama scolded**

**"Look why don't you end this conversation and go back to sleep. I have to go back to my dorm and take a shower. I don't have time for this. I gotta save my energy for classes" Ben sighed in defeat then he suddenly remembered something " By the way do you know any guy...named...Issa Shuzen?"**

**"Umm..yeah he is my father but how do you know about him?" Moka-sama asked curiosly**

**"Argh...When they said the world is small. I didn't know it was that small." Ben sweatdropped**

**Flashback (2 years ago)  
**

**"He he come on who is the big guys now?" Way big chuckled as he smashed the man on the ground**

**" I WILL KILL YOU " The man yelled as his eyes flashed crimson **

**"Dude, You are a bug and bugs don't make threats" Ben groaned as he caught the man between his hands. Well he was extremely strong agreed but nothing compared to Way Big**

**"Do you have any idea who I am? I am Issa Shuzen one of the dark lords. I will..." Before the man could complete his sentance Ben threw him on the ground and stomped his feet over him. Then picked him up and said " Dude you really hurt me today and spoiled my christmas but I am good guy so I will send you a trip. Far far away from your him"**

**Ben smirked and tossed the man in the air then put his arms in cross motion firing a cosmic beam which sent Issa flying away in the sky**

**" NEXT...TIME...I... WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU SHAPE SHIFTER " Issa yelled as the powerful beam slammed him further into sky**

**Flashback end**

**"He he...well ...umm...It's a long story. One time some college students were stuck into a scary area which belonged to a super strong angry guy and..." Ben chuckled nervously and began how he met Moka's human hating father**

**...**

**"What are you doing here?" Ben panicked**

**"Umm...I was following you. What are you up to today. You really seem tensed" Mizore said with a smile**

**"Some girls got missing so I am investigating for them. I am with the newspaper club remember" Ben replied with a grin**

**"You are so amazing. A true hero, aren't you?" Mizore squealed then continued " Well...if you want I can help you"**

**"Umm..well the more the merrier I guess. Thank you" Ben chuckled nervously as she clung onto his arm. "Anything for you my beloved" She said with a content smile**

**"Beloved? WTF? Oh come on please not another one. Please" Ben mentally groaned as the purple haired girl started dragging him away **

**...**

**" A human, Really a human? " Gyokuro Shuzen growled as she looked at Fistrick " Are you trying to insult me Fistrick?"**

**The muscular man gulped with fear as he felt her cold gaze on her " Umm...Miss Shuzen...He may look like human but he is far from being ordianry or average. After putting a lot of survelance on Bellwood I managed to got this" With that Fisttrick put his tablet on the table. Gyokuro took it and pressed the play button. Her eyes widened as she saw a video clip of boy wearing green transforming into monsters which were protecting humans**

**"The news is that the boy is in yokai world now. He is in Japan at the Yokai academy" Fistrick grinned**

**"Impressive...You don't know From a long time, I was looking for those pathetic monsters who were protecting the human world . But I didn't know that could be just a mere human. Don't worry Fistrick Ben Tennyson is done now" Gyokuro chuckled**

**"Umm..so what is you fee...**

**"You can go Fistrick, this time I'll do it free for you. Just remember to send those weapons to us" Gyokuro smirked and without waiting for any moment Fistrick nodded quickly disappearing from her sight**

**"Kahlua, Go to the Yokai academy and finish off Ben Tennyson. Before we destroy the human world we need to kill their protector" Gyokuro ordered. Kahlua bowed and took the photo in her hand then left like a blur**

**"Protector of the man kind first you will fall after that your whole race. Finally one of our objectives are going to accomplished. The hero of humans your days are numbered. YOU WILL DIE BEN TENNYSON and no one will be able to save you this time. No one. HE he he " Gyokuro stated with a maniacal laughter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Headquarters of student police commity**

On a large television screen the fight between Darkstar and Ben was playing. Kuyou pressed the pause as a 65 feet tall **Humungousaur** started jumping on Darkstar

"Unbelievable...So this is the Ben 10 which Michael mentioned. His power is really impressive. What do you say Kuyou-sama?" A member exclaimed

Kuyou didn't reply . It seemed that he was lost in his thoughts

"Kuyou-sama?" The members dumbfounded

"He is a danger to this school. We'll eliminate him soon" Kuyou snapped

Other members didn't answer and kept looking at each others faces. Kuyou growled angrily and slammed his fist on the table

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Kuyou said throwing a penetrating glare at all of his members

"The only problem is that...We don't even know how much forms he posses. The rumors even tell that he defeated a Werewolf on the fool moon night. He truly is something else…" A member hesitantly stated his opinon

"It seems you are more convinced that he is invincible…" Kuyou said with a dangerous grin

"I never assumed that, Kuyou-sama...!" Before the member could even finish his sentence he was grabbed by Kuyou

"Let me tell you something… That Ben Tennyson is the same pest who is so called hero of the pathetic man kind. I was already suspicious after seeing the same symbol on his chest but I needed some more proofs that's why I called Michael in. After seeing this clip I am damn sure that he is the one . He must be executed for the Yokai's sake. I am the most powerful one in this school. No other monster can compare to me! Especially that human loving shape-shifter...or his friends. Next time you think otherwise, you'll be commiting treason" Kuyou angrily snapped and put the shivering member down

"Y-yes Kuyou-sama," The member nodded with a bow

"I'll be giving the Potions club a little visit…"

"May I ask why Kuyou-sama?" Another member asked curiously

" Ah Don't you know …they say tails are a sign of luck..." Kuyou smirked with a wink

**Scene change**

"You messed up my shirt today, It was my lucky shirt. If you keep tearing my cloths like this I will stop our training sessions Lady Dracula " Ben groaned

"**Hey it was a spar and in spars things like that happens. Besides I think you need some new cloths. You keep wearing the same thing everyday"** Moka-sama chided

"Why? Why change it when you have got a style that suits you" Ben grinned as he rubbed his sore back

**"Your fashion sense is worse Tennyson. If you keep wearing cloths like that I might force you to go shopping with me"** Moka-sama sighed

"Shopping and me. No Dracu-chan not a chance" Ben snapped

"**Hey what's wrong in shopping? It's entertaining just like martial arts"** Moka-sama scolded

"Look why don't you end this conversation and go back to sleep. I have to go back to my dorm and take a shower. I don't have time for this. I gotta save my energy for classes" Ben sighed in defeat then he suddenly remembered something " By the way do you know any guy...named...Issa Shuzen?"

**"Umm..yeah he is my father but how do you know about him?"** Moka-sama asked curiosly

"Argh...When they said the world is small. I didn't know it was that small." Ben sweatdropped

Flashback (1 year ago)

"He he come on who is the big guy now?" Way big chuckled as he smashed the man on the ground

" I WILL KILL YOU " The man yelled as his eyes flashed crimson

"Dude, You are a bug and bugs don't make threats" Ben groaned as he caught the man between his hands. Well he was extremely strong agreed but nothing compared to Way Big

"Do you have any idea who I am? I am Issa Shuzen one of the dark lords. I will..." Before the man could complete his sentance Ben threw him on the ground and stomped his feet over him. Then picked him up and said " Dude you really hurt me today and spoiled my christmas but I am good guy so I will send you a trip. Far far away from your him"

Ben smirked and tossed the man in the air then put his arms in cross motion firing a cosmic beam which sent Issa flying away in the sky

" NEXT...TIME...I... WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU SHAPE SHIFTER " Issa yelled as the powerful beam slammed him further into sky

Flashback end

"He he...well ...umm...It's a long story. One time some high school students were stuck into a scary area which belonged to a super strong angry guy and..." Ben chuckled nervously and began how he met Moka's human hating father.

The story was that one time a bus full of high school students accidentally entered in the area which belonged to Issa Shuzen. Issa Shuzen is not fond of humans and well he didn't took it well when they entered into his castle. But the students had luck on their side as Ben, Gwen and Kevin was around that area taking care of a forever knight's operation and well...

"**You fought father...and returned alive?" **Moka-sama dumbfounded

"It was luck, Pure luck, But man that guy gave me one hell of beating. I don't think anyone except Vilgax hit me that badly" Ben sweat dropped

"**So...I assume that your abilities impressed him and he let you go right. I mean that's acceptable" **Moka-sama stated her opinion

"Umm..not exactly. When Gwen and Kevin were dealing with your Dad's henchmen and getting the innocent students out of there

**Flashback**

"Ouch..ouch man it still hurts. you are a really troublesome guy you know. But now I got ya " **Stinkfly **chuckled as he totally covered Issa Shuzen in his green gelly

"This isn't over yet Shapeshifter " Issa growled as he started breaking free from Ben's goo

"He he I do have a plan B Dude" Ben winked and pressed the symbol on this chest. Issa's eyes widened as a creature made of lava stood at **Stinkfly**'s place

"Fire in the hole" **Heatblast **smirked as fired his most powerful fire steam towards Issa.

**KAA BOOM**

With a large explosion whole area was filled with smoke. The wall was blown away. When the smoke cleared Ben's eyes widened and his jaw dropped...

Issa Shuzen was standing in front of him. His cloths were torn and there were a lot of burn marks over his body. He looked slightly in discomfort but his face showed a smile indicating that he wasn't much affected by it

"Well well I gotta admit it has been a long time since anyone manged to hit me. Now the real battle begins Son" Issa winked and before Ben could know what happened a powerful punch hit his stomach

"ARGHHHH"

**Flashback end**

**"So he beat you up and let you go right. I mean there is no other way you should be alive" **Moka-sama interrupted

"For your kind information Dracu - chan. I don't give up that easily. Now will you please let me finish first" Ben growled

"Arrrr... Okay continue" Moka-sama groaned " _I will make sure that you know your place in tomorrow's spar"_

"Well after that...

**Flashback continue**

"Argh...I am starting to hate this guy" **Ultimate Swampfire **groaned as he stood up once again. He placed his hands on the ground causing large vines to come out and capturing Issa in it. Ben knew that guy was strong so he used a lot ...I mean a lot more vines

"This won't hold me for long, Shapeshifter" Issa growled

"Good I don't need more time either" Ben growled and fired a few firebombs which homed on Issa Shuzen like a missile. Then he fired a flamethrower-like stream of fire from both hands, and made a large fire blast either by dropping several small fire bombs, and punching them down into the ground to create an extremely huge fire blast.

**KAAABOOOOM**

**KAABOOOM**

The result was ...just...explosive. Most of castle was destroyed. When the smoke cleared Ben saw all that left was a large crater in the ground. Ben sighed in relief as he saw Issa Shuzen lying in it. Badly burnt and bruised

"Ahh...I gotta put this guy in the list of one of the top toughest baddies. Well I can finally return home and get some smoothies now" Ben sighed in relief as he reverted back to his human form but his relief didn't last longer as he saw Issa Shuzen slowly standing up and man...he didn't look happy

"Now you are done Shape shifter" Issa snapped as he coughed some blood and jumped out of the crater

"Ahh...Come on. Tomorrow morning is my match and I am fighting this super tough guy at 2 am in the night" Ben groaned and pressed the dial of omnitrix. Actually he planned to use ** Echo Echo ** and then ** Ultimate Echo Echo ** but what he got was...He he **Way Big**

"Dude, I wanted Echo Echo...But good choice. I am not complaining this time" **Way Big **chuckled

"WHAT...WHAT are you?" Issa totally dumbfounded by seeing a 126 feet tall T'okustar asked with a slight hint of fear in his voice

"An adventurer who can turn into aliens and the guy who is going to kick your sorry ass over and over" **Way Big **smirked as he stomped his feet over the startled Vampire lord and...

( go to Ben's first flashback)

**Flashback end**

"And well...That's how it ended" Ben concluded with a grin

Moka-sama was taken aback. She knew Ben was strong. Able to somewhat match her in his forms and a few of his forms were able to defeat her too. But still...this was...Unbelievable

"Dracu-chan..." Ben asked as Moka-sama didn't respond

"**Show me that form" **Moka-sama spoke with a serious tone

"WHAT? Ben dumbfounded

"But why? Don't you believe me? Oh...I am hurt Dracu-chan" Ben joked

"**Stop joking and show me that form Ben" **Moka-sama snapped

"Okie, As you wish lady dracula" Ben groaned and activated his watch then went through the touch screen until the hologram of **Way Big** came after that he pressed the core of omnitrix. With a bright green flash a 126 feet tall titan stood at Ben's place

"Yo" **Way Big **smiled with a peace sign

"**Amazing..." **Moka-sama muttered, She was completely stunned. She never expected Ben to have such form. She knew he was strong and he had forms that could somewhat match her but only a handful of them were able to defeat her. Well it was the talk of another time that some forms defeated her so badly but she was too proud to admit that. Still having such form like this, Ben was truly one of his kind

"Well so now you believe me" **Way Big **chuckled

"**Hmm...Impressive. I think I can believe your word now " **Moka-sama smirked. Ben just grinned and pressed the symbol on his chest. With a bright green flash he reverted back to his human form

"**Is there anything you can't turn into?" **Moka-sama asked with a sigh

"Umm...Well I still have a long way to go. Didn't I tell your other self about Ben 10000?" Ben stretched his muscles

"**Ben 10000? **" Moka-sama dumbfounded

"Ummm...My future self who have 1,07,414 forms" Ben replied

"**1,07,414 ? You are joking right" **Moka-sama said not believing him

"Nope, just telling the truth. I even met him last year" Ben chuckled

"_Ummm...He is telling the truth__ Ura He did tell me about that_ " Outer Moka said from Rosary. From last few weeks she was able to figure out that she too can use the rosary as a medium to talk just like Ura_  
_

"**How come I didn't hear about this?" **

_"You were sleeping" _Outer Moka replied causing Moka-sama to sweat drop

"Hello is anyone here?" Ben groaned as he waved his hands in front of Moka-sama

"**Ahem..." **Moka-sama continued with a cough " **Umm ...Sorry just a case of Miscommunication . You have to repeat that story once again"**

"Hey, I and other self have classes to go remember" Ben snapped

Moka-sama smirked and grabbed Ben by collar "**That's bad because I want to hear about it now"**

"Do you really think I am scared by you Dracu-chaaaan?" Ben growled as he struggled to get free

"**He he you don't want me to suck your blood, Do you?" **Moka-sama smirked with an evil glint in her eyes

"Threatening your friend , That's a bad thing Lady dracula" Ben protested

"**I am a vampire Ben get used to it. " ** Moka-sama grinned

"But you sucked my blood just one hour ago, That's not fair" Ben groaned

**"Well it's this or that, Choose immediately. You don't have much time"** Moka-sama smirked bringing Ben's neck closer

"Alright...alright You win I lose" Ben sighed in defeat. Moka-sama grinned and put him on the ground" **Well now that's like a good friend" **She added with a smirk

"He he I am so happy" Ben mocked then continued with a sight " Well there was one time when..." And with that Ben began his story that how he met Ben 10000

**Scene change**

"Ack...You know Moka that really hurts. Why don't you use blood packs ? " Ben groaned obviously not happy to get his blood sucked 6 times in a day

"Ummm...I am sorry Ben...It's just that...your blood is so tasty...I can't even stop myself" Moka apologized with a profound blush

_"Argh...she is so cute that I can't even scold her" _ Ben mentally sighed

"But I will talk to my other self. She doesn't have to suck your blood like that." Moka pouted as she took her rosary in her hand

"Umm...anyways I have to go to meet this director about Darkstar. Some formalities nothing serious. So I'll meet you at the club okay" Ben said with a smile

"Okay see you later Ben" Moka nodded with a smile. With a wave of hand Ben left to the director's office

"Hey Ura are you there?" Moka said as she took the rosary in her hand

"**Yeah, What do you want Omote?" **The Rosary glowed

"Don't you think you are a little bit more harsh on Ben? "

"**Huh, What do you mean by that?"**

"We are the one Ura and I see flashes of your memory. Especially your spars with Ben"

"**Oh come on Omote, Ben is a tough guy and I hate to admit it...But some of his form are just plain invincible...even for me besides he can heal a lot more faster in his plant like forms "**

"It doesn't mean he likes getting hurt"

Moka-sama paused for a moment as Ben's words echoed in her mind

**Flashback**

"Ouch..ouch...that really hurts" Ben winced in pain

"**Oh come on Tennyson be a man. These are just scratches besides you can always use your alien forms to heal faster" **Moka-sama huffed

"Just because I can do that it doesn't mean I like to get hit lady dracula. I am a human after all and I feel pain when I get hit" Ben snapped

**Flashback end**

"**You are...right but its all his fault. During the fights he cracks jokes and makes me angry"**

"Um...That's his nature Ura-chan. Do you know the real reason why he agreed to spar with you everyday?"

**"Why?"**

"Because he knew that was the only way he could connect with you. That's why he continued those spars even after you beat him up very badly. Just because...he can be friends with you"

Moka-sama sighed. Stupid Omote. Now she was feeling bad as she thought about it. All the time Ben was nice to her, He always let her suck his blood even if that was painful, He always risked his life for her and what she did in return?. She always fought with him and beat him up during their spars or sucked his blood painfully

"**You are right. It seems my vampire nature got better of me. I will make sure not to overdo things from now on"**

"Yeah I knew you will understand. By the way Ben's birthday is coming up next week and I was thinking about giving him a very special present which will make him see how much he means to me" Moka squealed

"**Umm...Well, Our views are different on Tennyson but still he is my friend. I should give him something too"**

"Ummm...You wanna give him a present?"

"**Hmmm... Yeah, Can you get a recipe book for me?"**

**Scene change**

"So what can you say about my spark?" Ben asked

"Umm...I am not much sure but your spark was always in your aura. It was dormant. I don't know why may be due to your watch or something else. When Darkstar tried to kill you it acted all of sudden and you were able to use mana for some minutes" The chairman replied

"Why some minutes? I mean why can't I feel it now" Ben said in a miffed tone

"Well I don't know about that either" The chairman smirked

"By the way you always knew who I was? Didn't you?" Ben groaned

"He he...that's the talk of another time Ben 10" The chairman chuckled

**Scene change**

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson walked out of principal's office. He was slightly annoyed by that man's attitude. He did keep a lot of things to himself and Ben didn't like being misinformed.

"That girl I swore that I've seen her somewhere but I can't remember exactly" Ben said to himself as he thought about Mizore. Suddenly he felt cold and sneezed.

_"Umm..it's strange, I swear the temperature here was normal" _ Ben said to himself and rubbed his nose.

His ears quickly perked as he heard a little movement from behind. He turned around and saw but anyone wasn't there but somehow he was feeling two eyes on him

"I know someone is there, Come out and tell me what do you want?" Ben yelled, He knew the guys here didn't like me much and since this was a monster school bad things can happen

Things were silent for a moment. After a breath, the familiar form of Mizore Shirayuki poked her head out from the side with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Ah, Mizore," Ben smiled. "How are you?". He sighed in relief. It wasn't some monster out to kill him anyways

"I am well but I am slightly hurt too, It seems you have forgot our first meeting" Mizore said with a pout

"First meeting?" Ben dumbfounded and closed his eyes.

"Fufu...let me give you a hint...We met in a cave... 6 years ago" Mizore giggled

**Flashback (six years ago)**

"_Pwa! Finally some shelter!" Ben exclaimed with relief. He looked outside the cave which was barely visible with the bad blizzard. He wondered how he even was able to find the shelter in such a white, blinding environment. Now he had to wait until the blizzard is over because he didn't had any alien which can travel in such environment and the time limit of his watch proved to be more than annoying. Argh! He should have listened to Grampa Max and stay inside in cabin_

_Ben rubbed his arms together trying to get it to warm up. If he had stayed outside any longer, he might of caught hypothermia. He looked at his watch and groaned. Damn! The symbol was still red_

_With his teeth chattering, he looked for any wood that might be laying around. He needed to make a fire or else he'd be just rubbing himself all day until the blizzard was gone._

_Suddenly he heard some sniffling. Ben jumped thinking it might have been a bear but hearing closely, it sounded more human._

"_Huh? Who could be in here?" Ben asked himself as he drew deeper into the cave to locate the source. His heartbeat increased hoping that he was right and it wasn't a bear. He was helpless until his watch gets recharged. _

_His eyes widened in surprise as he found a girl with purple hair crying. From the looks of it, she looked to be around his age._

_"Hey ,_ _are you alright" Ben asked with concern_

_The girl sniffling stopped abruptly as she looked at the boy in front of her with surprise._

"_Wh-who are you?" she asked, still sniffling._

_Ben plopped to the ground and crossed his feet to get comfortable. If he was stuck in a cave, at least he wasn't alone._

"_My name is Ben , Ben Tennyson! What's yours?" he asked, smiling._

_The girl was a little unsure if she should answer but it looked like this boy was nice. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and tried to smile back._

"_Mizore..."_

"_Hm...well how come you were all alone in this cave?" Ben asked._

_Mizore shuffled around a bit and saddened. "I got lost..."_

_Ben nodded in understanding. "I see...hey! I can help you find your parents once the blizzard is over," Ben said with a wide grin_

_The girl looked at the boy in surprise. She beamed greatly. "Y-you can!"_

_Ben blinked and then happily nodded. "Yeah, I promise afterall I am the Ben 10!"_

_The girl blushed and began twiddling her fingers. "T-thank you..."_

_The two began talking about themselves to pass the time. Ben explained in great detail How he got his watch and he had to fight aliens and save the day . He also showed her some of his forms . The girl didn't say too much about herself especially when her adventures were small in comparison to Ben, yet she listen intently, admiring the boy for his courage and strength._

_Not before long, the girl stood up surprising Ben. The girl stared outside the cave which was still brewing snow and ice._

"_Mizore?" Ben was wondering what was wrong._

"_I hear her...calling..." Mizore stated, almost as if in a trance._

_Ben looked towards the outside of the cave as well and scratched his head. "I don't hear anything..."_

_Without warning, the girl started running to the cave exit. Ben quickly tried to stop her but she got away to early from him._

"_Hey wait! You can't go out there now!" he called as he chased after Mizore. He saw her disappear within the blinding blizzard. When he finally reached the outside the cave though, everything appeared to have stopped...including the blizzard._

_Ben stared with mass confusion as he found that the blizzard had stopped...but more importantly, the girl had vanished within seconds after he followed her out._

"_Where...did she go?" Ben asked himself, flabbergasted. He was a worried for the girl but at this point...she was nowhere to be found._

**Flashback end**

"Mizore? Why didn't I think about that before? You are that Mizore right" Ben exclaimed

Mizore smiled brightly and then to Ben's surprise, hugged him. The wielder of omnitrix gasped in shock and quickly turned his head as he found other students smiling and giggling at the two students. He slightly flushed with embarrassment.

"I...have been thinking about you...ever since that time...and when I recognize your name in one of your articles, I couldn't believe it... I was about to come and meet you but Darkstar...happened" she explained, enjoying the closeness with Ben.

Ben gently pulled away, slightly stunned that he had met this girl again. Meeting her at the academy meant she probably wasn't human as he had originally thought.

"Wow...I um...sorry for not remembering sooner..." Ben apologized.

Mizore blushed and twiddled her fingers again. "Umm..Don't worry at least you managed to remember it now. I am just happy to see you ..._Ben_," she replied, " You have defeated that evil guy it means you must have grown to be a strong warrior , You have to tell me more of your adventures..."

Ben scratched his head sheepishly and said " Umm...It's a long story but I think I've got a lot of time"

Mizore's eyes narrowed as she stared across the hallway where she sensed a stalker_._ She grinned though and pulled Ben away. Being a stalker herself, one thing she did not like was being stalked herself.

Kurumu was along that hallway, hidden behind a support. she happened to come across Mizore and Ben on the way to the cooking classes. It was surprising to find that Ben remembered the girl. She felt her heart tighten as she saw Mizore get unusually close to Ben.

She sighed, deciding it wasn't something she should be worried about. Ben was her destined one. There was no way she will let some bitch take him away. She had managed to bake a small cake laced with love potions before class which she definitely more than wanted to offer to Ben.

**Scene change**

"I saw you being closer to that Ice girl" Kurumu growled

"Umm...Are you jealous?" Ben asked then added with a sigh " I told you I don't need a girlfriend for now and I really meant it. I just met her before a long time on my...summer trip that's all"

"Yahooo Ben I knew you weren't like that" Kurumu giggled and jumped on Ben as usual suffocating him with her large breasts.

"Mmf!" He grunted under the fabric of Kurumu's unique uniform. _Waah! What a way to die!_ . Ben panicked once again. Everyone else just sighed knowing it was the same act everyday.

_"Same thing…Moka sucks my blood and Kurumu suffocates me with her...assets. Can I ever get a normal girl, " Ben _ thought.

"Clanck"

A washbasin fell on Kurumu's head forcing her to let go of Ben. Ben sighed in relief as he found himself in Yukari's embrace

"Desu! I swear one day you will kill my Ben with your boobs" Yukari snapped while carassing Ben's head into her chest . Albeit she was doing the same thing like Kurumu but as she was a lot smaller in a specific department so Ben didn't have to worry about the lack of oxygen

Kurumu stuck her tongue at her immaturely. "I'm not like that! You enjoy my embrace right Ben-kun?" she asked looking at him.

Ben just sweat-dropped a little wondering how to answer to that question. No matter how much he would deny he was slowly starting to get attached to Kurumu more as she enveloped him with her breasts, everyday… "Um…" Ben hesitated, turning red a little.

"I think you should be a little more gentle…" He finally suggested.

"Ehh? I'm not gentle with my destined one? I must be a horrible future wife!" Kurumu cried comically.

Everyone at the news club chuckled a bit at seeing this. Yukari scanned the area after a while and asked with curiosity " where is Moka?"

"Well, she is with the psycho art teacher Ishigami becoming her model or something like that" Ben sighed

"Umm... If I am not wrong ,You don't like Miss Ishigami a lot. Right Ben" Gin asked with a playful smile

"Can you blame me? She is always pestering me about joining her art class. Why can't she take a no and get away?" Ben groaned

"But you gotta admit she is quite popular among students" Gin said

"Yeah yeah, But I don't give a damn anyways. By the way anything new this week Gin, Something We could work on" Ben spoke with a grin

"Of course there is a new thing. Don't you know about missing students?" Gin exclaimed

"Huh? Missing Students?" Ben asked in confusion.

"That's what we've been hearing," Gin nodded from his book of notes. "Since the new semester started, a few students have gone missing. Not entirely unusual given how many monsters come here, but the rate is much higher than usual."

"Finally some adventure, Anyways is there something you are not telling? Boy wolf" Ben raised an eyebrow, Gin may be a reporter, but he was still a bit of a pervert.

"Well, all he students who were missing were attractive female students," answered Gin. A perverted grin was already spreading across his face.

"Thought so," Ben nodded. Of course, as a hero and a plumber, it was Ben's responsibility to get to the bottom of this. He'd dealt with similar cases before so this wouldn't be too hard. "OK, I'll find out what happened to those girls."

GLOMP!

"Don't you mean 'we', darling?" purred Kurumu.

KLONG!

A wash basin knocked Kurumu out as Yukari latched onto Ben.

"Me and Ben make a better team, desu!" said Yukari.

Ben sighed in defeat as the cat fight began once again. He turned to Gin and asked " Any connection between them Gin, Anything that is similar in all cases"

" ...All of them were students of Ms Ishigami" Gin stated. Ben groaned , somehow he was getting a very bad feeling about this

**Scene change**

The next day came earlier than Ben expected, Moka was mysteriously absent from most of the classes the previous day but as she told Ben it was due to her being Miss Ishigami's model. The other Moka was slightly different too. At their regular routine, Instead of sparing with him she went to some unknown place and traded places with her other self after one hour. Ben was surprised. Other Moka without action was a bit too much unexpected. So today the Newspaper Club was out in front selling the latest issue of the Yokai Academy Newspaper. With Kurumu helping to sell the papers, the boys fought over to buy copies while the girls were also fighting over to but papers from Ben. Ben was becoming quite popular with the girls because of his ability to become a variety of strange and powerful monsters, while being envied by the boys for having the friendship of the hottest girls in campus. Ben was slightly bothered with Yukari as the little witch tried to constantly flirt with him but he was no pedophile. Maybe if he was younger he could see himself with a girl like Yukari, but not at this age.

"Yahoo , we sold out!" Kurumu exclaimed in amazement.

Ben wiped the sweat off his brow. It was hard work but still worth it. Oddly enough, but actually expected, was Gin's absence whenever any REAL work was involved.

Suddenly, Ben felt another chill run down his spine. Looking up, he saw someone approaching. It was none other than the violet haired snow woman

"Hey Mizore How's you?" Ben greeted with a grin

"I am well Ben" Mizore replied with a blush "Are there anymore papers left?" She asked bringing her face dangerously closer to Ben

"Uh…" Ben blinked, but quickly came to his senses. He checked his pockets and took out a a copy of the newspaper. It was slightly wrinkled but mostly it looked alright

"Here it is, I specially saved it for you" Ben said with a smile which only served to make the girl's eyes light up. With a gentle smile, she took the paper and held it close.

"Thank you," Mizore nodded with a cute smile . "You are very kind, Ben . I'll see you later" She then glided away without another word.

As Ben stared at Mizore's retreating form, Kurumu growled " I don't like this girl. Ben I am damn sure she has a crush on you"

"Nah, I don't think so. Btw we better hurry or we'll be late for class," Ben said trying to change the topic

"Argh...Alright but don't think this topic is over yet" Kurumu said with a pout

**Scene change**

The classes ended for the day and the students were milling about, minding their own business. At the moment, Moka, Kurumu, and Ben were meeting up. To celebrate being completely sold out, the Newspaper Club was going to be hosting a party in their club room. Yukari was already collecting party favors and the three remaining members were talking details.

"So we'll meet up in the club room after we finish buying everything," Moka smiled. "Is that okay?"

"I don't know it seems now a days you are too busy with Miss Ishigami" Ben snapped causing Moka to look at ground

"I am sorry...But I will make it up to you once Miss Ishigami's project is over" Moka replied sheepishly

"Yeah , whatever" Ben shrugged

"Hey, Ben," Kurumu purred. "I'll bake my special cookies for you. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Kurumu's statement was punctuated by her pressing herself against Ben, making sure her breasts were pressed tightly against him. But towards some of his relief Kurumu took his words by heart and she was gentle enough to let him breath

"Kurumu! You're doing it again!" Moka huffed before she grabbed the amorous succubus by the shoulder and began dragging her away.

"Hey! Wait! I wasn't done!" Kurumu cried as she was dragged away.

"I'll make sure to arrive in time Ben" Moka promised with a smile before leaving

Ben let out a sigh once again . He was probably not going to get used to Kurumu's ways of showing her affection. Most guys he came from would welcome such attention but that just proved they were hormonal perverts. Rubbing the back of his neck, Ben suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. Turing around, he looked for some sign that someone was there. He found it when he spotted someone's shoulder sticking out from behind a pillar.

"Hey, is someone there?" asked Ben.

Things were silent for a moment. After a breath, the familiar form of Mizore Shirayuki poked her head out from the side with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Oh, Hey Mizore" Ben greeted with a smile

"Hmm...Hey I thought we could talk more about your adventures" Mizore blushed as she slowly walked towards Ben

"Umm..Okay." Ben hesitantly nodded. He had to go to the the party but there was a lot of time to that.

"Alright then let's go, I know a very nice place" Mizore smiled brightly as she latched on Ben's arms and started dragging him

**Scene change**

"Sugoi! I never knew you were this good, Ben_-kun_," Mizore complimented as they threw rocks across a nearby rock. All of Ben's thrown rocks skidded six times in the water

Ben smiled. Somehow it reminded him of one time when he went fishing with his Grampa. It had been fun but he knew he had to join the others for the party. "Mizore, I have to go to our newspaper celebration party. You can come if you'd like," Ben offered as he threw the last rock across the swamp water.

Mizore's eyes narrowed and she turned to the wielder of omnitrix with bitterness all over her face. "Why would you want to go back? Is it that other girl, Moka Akashiya? or That big boobed girl which hangs around you a lot"

Ben eyes widened. "Huh what do ya mean?"

Suddenly, the atmosphere got chilly which Ben took notice of fully. He looked down at the ground and to his shock, found the murky grass starting to freeze and turn thicker. He looked back at Mizore who had about a serious aura around her.

"I'd love to come with you Ben...in fact, I'm already there..."

**Scene change**

Kurumu was busy in setting up the table. Somehow she was getting a bad feeling about that snow woman. Well she fought her a few days back but that time she was under Darkstar's control. If it wasn't for her succubus power awakening at the last second...She wouldn't be able to defeat her. But that snow woman was strange. The rumors said that one time she froze a teacher because he didn't accepted her love

"Stupid Ben, Always attracting more girls to him" Kurumu growled as she put a cake on the table. Sometimes the wielder of omnitrix was too much kind for his own good

The door suddenly opened which caused the succubus the perk up with anticipation for Ben, but instead, she saw the girl purple-headed girl coming in.

"YOU! what are you doing here?" Kurumu snapped , Obviously not happy to see her competition

Gomen Big boobed -san, but right now, Ben is busy..._with me..._" Mizore grinned.

"And why should I believe you?" Kurumu growled angrily, Now this girl was getting on her nerves

"Tell..me what is Ben to you?" Mizore asked closing into the Succubus

"He is my destined one" Kurumu snapped, Mizore launched herself at the succubus's neck. Kurumu was ready she took out her claws and slashed her apart

"What was that?" Yukari who just entered in the club asked

"We have to hurry, I know this girl can make exact copies of herself. This was one of them . If I am correct Ben had got a psycho admirer to himself" Kurumu spoke with a serious tone

**Scene change**

"What do you mean?" questioned Ben as he backed away from Mizore. "What are you planing to do to Kurumu?"

"Nothing…yet," said Mizore dangerously. "But she's not going to be a problem anymore."

"She's my friend!" Ben insisted.

"I'm sorry, Ben, but you can't leave," said Mizore

"I cannot let you leave," Mizore spoke softly as the lake froze over with a thick sheet of ice. Ice claws covered her hands while her hair seemed to turn to ice as well. "I suppose you can tell I'm a yuki onna now. I will make you mine.

"Now, let's talk about this!" Ben cried before he lost all feelings in his feet. Grimacing, he looked down to see that his feet were encased in ice. "Oh man, not good!"

"It will only hurt for a little while," Mizore smiled gently. "Then we can be together."

"I'd rather not be a popsicle!" Ben hissed before he reached for the Omnitrix. He went through the touchscreen until one of his favorites appeared. He selected the hologram and slammed the core of omnitrix. With a bright green flash . The alien covered in a metalical oven like suit appeared

"**NRG" ** Ben yelled as he thawed out the the ice that tried to cover him and quickly melted it without any effort

"Mizore...can't we become friends without any freezing?" Ben groaned

Mizore stepped back, shocked. Nobody has ever escaped her ice before... Ben was stronger than she thought. She bit her lips in frustration

"F-friends? I...I've been thinking about you since childhood and...and you _**just want to be friends?**_"

With that the blizzard blew harder and was started throwing ice spikes at Ben. The blizzard grew thicker and the snow woman instantly vanished from Ben' s sight. Suddenly huge spikes started flowing around him

"Alright...If you wanna see the action you have got it" **NRG ** spoke with a frustrated tone and created his most powerful radioactive blast around him to counter the two opposing elemental forces hit each other, creating a huge cloud of steam. After a few seconds the blizzard vanished and Mizore reappeared

"Too hot, too hot," Mizore trembled as she recoiled from the steam. She knew that Ben could choose his form, but she never expected him to be able to take such a terrifying form in front of her.

"What can I say? I am too hot sometimes," **NRG** commented as he walked through the cloud of steam. Mizore trembled and tried to shield herself from the heat radiating from the alien in front of her. "Oh, sorry."

**NRG** stepped back and allowed himself to revert back to Ben. Mizore gave a soft sigh of relief, happy to be free from the intense heat that threatened to harm her so. Still, the heat had weakened her a lot. It would take considerable effort to make her ice again.

"It was a bad thing if you wanted my attention you could have just said so," Ben sighed. "You didn't have to try and turn me into an icicle."

"I wanted to keep you," Mizore spoke softly. "I guess I can't."

Ben sighed, He kinda knew that Mizore had a crush on him but he didn't expect her to get this extreme

"Umm...you really don't know how to approach a guy, Do you?" Ben asked with a sigh

"That what we snow people do freeze who we love so they don't get away" Mizore replied with slight shame in her voice

"I honestly don't mind you hanging out with me," Ben sighed. "I really don't. But you can't just force me to be your boyfriend or something. That isn't the right way to start a relationship or make one work besides I just broke up with my girlfriend back home so for now I don't want to start in relationship with anyone."

"But how else will I get you to pay attention to me?" Mizore asked.

"I always paid attention to you ever since we met, Go with that. " Ben chuckled

"…Okay," Mizore nodded and stood up on the ground. Her eyes were on the ground, refusing to meet Ben's gaze. She felt too ashamed to be worthy of looking at him. He saved her two times. One six years back and second time from a monster like Darkstar. What did she do in return? She just tried to encase him in ice, and he managed to defeat her. Instead of destroying her, he changed back and got her to stop her attack. He didn't seem mad at all. Instead, he was staying calm and trying to get her reasons

She didn't deserve such kindness.

An ice crystal dropped from her eyes, which had been a tear a moment ago.

"Mizore?" Ben asked. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I don't deserve you," Mizore sniffled. Rubbing her eyes, she ran away with a loud sob.

"Wait! Mizore!" Ben cried out, but Mizore was already long gone. "Aw…man! Girls here have issues, major issues" Ben groaned as he ran after her.

Mizore could have outran him if it wasn't for a slash which straightly came from the sky. Mizore jumped on other side to dodge the attack

"YOU" Kurumu yelled as she landed on the ground on her succubus form. She was also carrying Yukari with her

"Go on kill me, I don't wanna live anyways" Mizore said in a dejected voice

"STOP IT" A voice caused all of them to turn around revealing the panting figure of the wielder of omnitrix

"Ben are you alright?" Yukari asked with concern or in a way to say jumped on him

"I am alright but Kurumu let her go" Ben spoke in between his breaths

"WHY BEN? You don't know that but she tried to kill me just a few minutes ago" Kurumu snapped at him

"She was misguided Kurumu just like you. I think she is a good person at heart just like you" Ben said with a smile and with that Mizore broke out in tears

Kurumu looked at it and backed down with a sigh.

"WHY? WHY? Why...even after I...attacked you...why are you still concerned for me?" Mizore said in between her sobs

"Well, I can see that you are lonely and could use some friends. " Ben said with a wide grin

"Really? You still wanna be my friend?" Mizore looked at him with hope

"Yep and I think Kurumu will be your friend too" Ben said with a smile causing Kurumu to look at him

"Why do you think that?" Kurumu groaned

"Well from what I remember you did the similar thing" Ben chuckled

"WHAT?" Kurumu dumbfounded

"Desu! Yeah you tried to make Ben your love slave and kill Moka" Yukari pointed out

"ARghhhh you don't have to bring that up everyday" Kurumu groaned comically

Mizore wiped the tears away with her long-sleeved shirt. She looked down at herself as she contemplated the relationship. She giggled which took Ben by surprise.

"Friends..._for now_..." Mizore agreed.

Ben wasn't sure what that meant but he was at least glad that he wouldn't have to worry about the girl going psycho again

**Time skip**

After walking Mizore back to her dorms newspaper club returned to party but towards our hero's annoyance Moka hadn't returned yet. They have waited for a long time and still she didn't return for the aprty

"Alright, Now I am going to pay a visit to that psycho art teacher" Ben growled as he stood up

"Are you sure?" Yukari asked

"Look at the clock Yukari, I think it's too late for any class" Ben stated as the matter of fact

"You are right Ben, She is neglecting her duties for our club. You should go talk to her" Kurumu said

With a wave of hands Ben Tennyson left for the place he totally hated. Painting class room. Ben went into the art classroom, looking for Moka, but there was nobody in the room.

"Guess they went home already but that's not possible Moka would've atleast returned to club, I do know her that well" Ben said

Suddenly he heard something. It sounded like faint crying and it was coming from a door inside the art room. The room in the back was used to keep the art supplies, from the looks of it. Curious and without fear, Ben went to investigate. Placing an ear at the door, Ben could indeed hear sobbing on the other side. And it sounded like a girl sobbing just as much. Now concerned, he gripped the door handle and opened the door wide. His eyes widened in shock.

Inside of the room were several statues. Each of them depicted a teenage girl, completely naked, and striking a pose that you would normally see a model do for any kind of artwork. However, there was only one thing that was odd about them that caught Ben's suspicion. Each statue's face depicted pain, fear, and a sense of betrayal. Even stranger, each of the statues was crying actual tears. That alone was shocking enough, but what made it worse was that Ben recognized the statues as well. Each one was a perfect match to the missing students. Having seen the profiles of the missing girls, Ben recognized them immediately. They were the missing girls.

"Wha…who could have done this?" Ben asked bluntly.

"Ben?" Moka suddenly appeared behind him, startling the poor boy. He whipped around to see her, almost shocked from what he discovered, and was about to tell her. But he noticed the look of startlment, almost like she was hiding something, as well as a slight annoyance. "You shouldn't be here, Ben," she stated, ignoring what he was about to say, and pushed him away from the room.

"Wait, Moka! Something's not right," Ben persisted.

"Ben, just go," Moka shot out.

"Moka, I'm trying to tell you something," Ben persisted, "I don't care about the whole modeling thing right now, but I think something's…"

"BEN, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, SO BUTT OUT!" Moka finally shouted. But she stopped herself, as she realized what she ahd said was hurtful. Ben looked a little startled from the outburst, but Moka immediately apologized to him, "Ben, I'm so sorry, but this isn't a good time. Ishigami-sensei, she's…"

Ben just ignored her and went near one of the statues. As he put a hand on it the Omnitrix glowed briefly.

"**DNA damage detected**," spoke the Omnitrix.

"Omnitrix repair the damage" Ben ordered. Suddenly a green flash of light was fired at the statue. When the green light subsided, the statue returned back to life ...but naked. Ben closed his eyes in embarrassment while Moka just looked at her curiously

"Who what was that?" Moka blinked

"Please...save me...Miss Ishigami is not a good person..." Before the girl could complete a snake came out of no way and bit her. Causing her to turn into stone once again

Ben quickly managed step out the way as he felt a presence behind him.

"Well well I always knew you will be a nuisance" Ms Ishigami said from behind. Her hair transformed into many snakes. Her skin cracked and turned a slight shade of green on her cheeks, revealing it to be similar to a snake's. Her eyes turned yellow with a slit for a pupil, giving a more reptilian look. She had revealed her true form to be that of a gorgon

Before Ben could retort he heard a cry from behind

"BEEEEEN"

He turned around and saw Moka covered with Ms Ishigami's snakes. Without wasting anymore time Ben pulled his sleeve and said" Code 911 emergency "

**"Transformation intiate" **The mechanical voice said

With a bright green flash Blitzwolfer stood at Ben's place. He didn't waste any time and used a supersonic howl to slam the gorgon on a wall

"Don't worry Moka I've got it" Ben said as he started freeing the vampire. All of a sudden he felt a reeling pain on his back.

"Damn!" Ben growled as he found some of Ishigami's snakes on his back. He turned around and slashed them

Suddenly he started feeling a stinging sensation through his body. The symbol of the omnitrix turned red and with a beep he reverted back to his human form

"Don't underestimate your opponent shapeshifter, Your overconfidence can bite you in the back" Ms Ishigami smirked as she slowly stood up

"What's happening Ben? Are you alright?" Moka who was freed from Miss Ishigami's snakes now helped Ben in getting up

"My back...its turning into stone" Ben snapped

The area on Ben's back was slowly turning a gray as the poison spread through his body. He was so caught up in touching his back he forgot about Miss Ishigami , who grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"You are strong but overconfident Tennyson, Remember it can bite your back like I did" Ms Ishigami smirked

"BEN!" Moka screamed as she ran over to try and help.

But, Miss Ishigami saw her coming out of the corner of her eye and grabbed Moka by her throat and slammed her into the wall next to Ben.

"Now, I think I'll let you watch as your friend is turned into a statue." Miss Ishigami told the vampire. "The expression on your face after he's a statue will make for an amazing piece in my collection."

Moka tried to struggle against the Gorgon and while she had more strength than the teacher, the fact that Miss Ishigami had her by the throat made it very difficult.

"Let Her Go!" Ben shouted.

Miss Ishigami turned her attention towards Ben, with smirk on her face. "I don't think your in the position to be making demands." she told him. "Especially when you'll be a statue in a few more seconds."

It was true the poison was spreading and most of Ben's body was already stone, the only parts not stone were his head and the upper part of his chest, and his arms.

"True, You've got me but I'll make sure that you lose in the end" Ben told her with a smirk and pressed the button of the ring on his finger. A cloud of green gas was fired on Miss Ishigami's eyes making her let go of Moka and him

"What did you do to my eyes? ARGHHH. It's burning" Ms Ishigami rubbed her eyes with pain and fell on the ground

"Ben" Moka looked at Ben with teary eyes

"Make sure to kick some ass for me Dracu-chan" Ben winked with a playful smile and used his only hand to pull out the Rosary.

"I guess I am going to sleep for a while" Ben closed his eyes with a grin as the poison took the full effect and his body turned into complete stone

BOOM  
BOOM

With the crushing force of Youki the transformation took place and Moka-sama stood at Moka's looked around. The gorgon was lying on the ground and rubbing her eyes in pain. She was also coughing madly

Moka-sama clentched her fists and jumped on the lying gorgon angrily "**Know your place" **

And before Miss Ishigami could know a spinning kick to the center of her face, sent her flying back and through a tree head first. Leaving her unconscious.

Moka-sama turned and made her way back to the Ben's statue, Who still had a satisfactory grin on his face

**"Why you always jump on dangers without thinking a bit? Don't you know how the other Moka and I would feel if you get hurt." **Moka-sama said putting a hand on the statue's forehead

Of course the statue did not reply

**"You are really mature than you look, Aren't you?" **Moka-sama placed a peck on the statue forehead and picked up her rosary and Ben. She then began making her way into the school.

**Scene change**

All of a sudden wielder of omntrix woke up with a jerk in his head. Taking a deep breath as he did, he looked around and realized that he was no longer a statue and that he was in the nurses office.

"So once again I am alive...I can guess" Ben chuckled . Suddenly the door opened revealing the silvery haired vampire and she didn't look happy

"**Are you feeling alright Ben?" **Moka-sama asked in concern

"Of course. Happy to be alive once again" Ben replied with a grin

"**I swear if you continue like this, one day you will end up dead" **Moka-sama scolded

"I am the awesome superhero remember , I'll always win in the end" Ben boasted

"**Anyways...Ummmm...I made it for you...but that's slightly burnt" **With a little bit hesitance Moka-sama put a pudding on the table. She was right it was burnt horribly

"**I don't know what's wrong with me...My mother always cooked so well" ** Moka-sama blurted in embarrassment

Ben just sighed and took the plate on his hand. He quickly took a bite with his hand

"Hmmm...That's yummy" Ben said with a smile

"**Really...do you like it?" **Moka-sama asked with surprise

"Yeah this is the best Dracu-chan" Ben said with a thumbs up

"**Umm...Happy...birthday Ben" **With a smile and slight blush on her faceMoka-sama hugged Ben gently totally surprising him

" you. I never thought you knew" Ben said with a smile

**"Take care of yourself from now on, I really hate to see you in the hospital" **Moka-sama pinched Ben's cheek and traded places with her pink haired self

After that Ben's whole day went in blur. The pink haired Moka had made a very beautiful painting of him and embarrassed him by confessing her love for him. He was totally stunned. She also told him that actually she was working for Miss Ishigami so she would give her some extra help on the art project that she assigned . Which was the most important person in the world. And...Well Ben's painting and a love confession was the result

Kurumu and Yukari gave him gifts too. Yukari gave him a cute doll and Kurumu well ...a lots and lots of sweets. The only thing Ben wasn't happy about the slight scolding he got from girls. I won't talk about their love confession...Please have some mercy on Ben

Well Mizore came too. Knocking everyone out by her ice kunais and well...like everyone else she too confessed her love for him. She also cut her hair and looked pretty cute. From that day she also joined news paper club. Officially joining the battle for Ben's heart

Well He was having slight troubles here also too many girls falling for him was something he didn't like but in short he liked it here really liked it here. From that day forward the emptiness Ben felt in his heart was gone. He was around the people that really cared for him and well that felt nice too

He wished...that someday he would be able to return their feelings. May be someday he would be able to free from the pain which haunted his heart. He really hoped the demons of his past didn't come to haunt him again.

But ...He didn't know his part was already written in an upcoming war which will decide the fate of mankind. He was the legend and the legends are born to fight.

**Next time: Double Date and Vampire: The return of Ben 10000 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Year 2035 At Ben 10000's HQ**

"This was foolish even for you Eon attacking my headquaters like this, Just how many times I have to kick your ass again and again?" The man who was the defender of the milky way or as people fondly called him Ben 10000 said with a smirk

"Ah ah I haven't come alone Ben 10000" Eon chuckled and within a moment the headquarter was filled with warriors in black clothing and helmet covering his face. They also had energy swords in their hands

"I don't think that's gonna make a difference" Ben 10000 grinned and his eyes flashed bloody red. He dashed towards Eon's minions with a yell " **Know your place"**

**Present time **

Wielder of omnitrix woke up as usual and went into the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower he opened his wardrobe

"ARGHHHH"

Ben panicked with a loud yelp as he found all of his clothes torn into pieces. There were also some weird faces drown on the wardrobe saying some unreadable words about him. But there was one thing which was written over and over on his messed up wardrobe.

"**Take this as a payback for taking all the beautiful girls away from us"**

**Flashback end**

"Why don't they show their sorry faces and fight?" Ben groaned. Whoever did this didn't left a name but that was obvious. After going through a series of troubles Ben had made quite a name for himself in the yokai academy. No one would dare to mess with him directly.

"I can't believe it they didn't even left my innerwears" Ben yelled as he went through another stash of burnt up clothes. He mentally thanked Azmuth that the omnitrix always had built in clothes for him . But the problem was serious , Something needed to be done and quickly

**Scene change**

"And well that's what happened today" Ben concluded with a sigh as he and Gin walked towards the newspaper club

"I think its natural, They don't like you because you have pretty girls hanging around you and since you are stronger than most of them they can't mess with you directly" Gin stated as a matter of fact

"But I don't get it, I just tried to help everyone nothing else. I never did bad things to people except they are bad guys" Ben groaned, Not happy about being hated by every second boy of yokai academy

"Well don't worry about that you can beat your ass any time you want, If you want a company I can join you too" Gin chuckled

"He he thanks buddy, By the way I talked with the headmaster and he agreed to give me a one day off for shopping . I seriously need to buy some clothes now. So wanna come with me? " Ben asked with a grin

"Why me? You have 4 girls which are dying to go out with you." Gin raised his eyebrows

"They are already on each other's throats and If I pick one of them to go with me...you know what can happen right?" Ben spoke with a sigh

"He he I can imagine that, But sorry buddy I have some serius reporting to do" Gin chuckled

"Yeah yeah, I know your kind of reporting" Ben sighed and added with a groan " So It seems I have to take my chances"

"Make sure that our club doesn't break apart like last time" Gin said

"I'll try but I don't think...I can promise you anything" Ben let out a sigh once again. It was going to be a one very long day

**Scene change**

"HUH? WHAT?" Ben dumbfounded

"Unbelievable " Gin muttered than turned towards the pink haired vampire " Is it true Moka?"

"Well, Yeah but I think all of it wasn't their fault. Let me explain what happened" Moka let out a sigh and began

**Flashback (News paper club room)**

"Umm...Excuse me Is the greek god- kun here?" A red haired girl asked in between giggles. She had a basket full of sweets in her hand

"Greek god-kun ?" Kurumu raised her eyebrows

"Yeah, The hot and sexy american who defeated Ms Ishigami and saved us all" A Blonde girl who was standing with the red haired girl said with a squeal. Kurumu started shaking with anger but before she could respond a couple of ice kunais smacked on the blonde's head knocking her out

"Only I can talk about Ben like that" Mizore popped her head out of no where

"Argh! This is all Ben's fault . He was already popular with the girls now after his involvement in Ms Ishigami's defeat even more girls are after him" Kurumu groaned

"They won't get a chance" Mizore replied in a cold tone

"Desu, When its not about Ben you two get along well" Yukari said. Mizore and Kurumu just looked at each other and huffed

"NAH"

"Umm...Excuse me Is Ben Tennyson here? We wanted to personally thank him" An extremely sweet voice said causing the three girls to turn around. It was 6 girls and no doubt all of them were babes.

Mizore's eyes narrowed. There was one thing clearly written in their eyes. COMPETITION

"I don't know where he is but you are surely not going to see him" Kurumu growled and took out her claws

"Same here" Mizore spoke in an emotionless tone as her hands became covered in ice

"Desu ! I don't want more competition" Yukari growled as the tip of her wand started glowing

**Flashback end**

"And with that the chaos broke down on us" Moka concluded with a sigh

"Umm...I didn't know things were that bad but fan girls, Seriously?" Ben chuckled causing Gin and Moka to frown

"Come on Ben this was serious. " Moka snapped

"WHY? WHY? Why are you so damn famous Tennyson?" Gin cried comically

"Umm...I don't know. I never did anything special. I just tried to be myself" Ben replied with a confused expression

**"The most...thickheaded guy I have ever met, He he What a choice Omote"**

"Yeah as if you don't like him too"

"**That's not the topic...right now" **The rosary glowed slight pink with embarrassment

"So seriously they started fighting, Just because they thought the girls were competition" Ben groaned

"They started it , The other girls fought back and then Miss Nekonome arrived" Moka replied in a casual tone

**Flashback**

"But Sensei It was their fault, They just appeared out of no where asking for Ben. It was clear that they wanted to seduce him" Kurumu whined

"Yeah Big...Kurumu is telling the truth" Mizore nodded

"It's about Ben again. Seriously this boy is a ladies magnet. Anyways they are in hospital so I can't punish them, The only one without injuries are you three here" Miss Nekonome smirked with an evil glint in her eyes

"Desu ,What are you planning yo do?" Yukari exclaimed

"Detention for a week" Miss Nekonome concluded with a smirk

**Flashback end**

"He he, You really have god's grace on your side" Gin patted on Ben's shoulder with a wolfish grin

"WHAT?" Moka dumbfounded

"Ben was going on a trip outside the school and he wanted to take you with him. Alone" Gin spoke with a smirk

"Is... it true Ben?" Moka asked with rosy cheeks and started fidgeting with her fingers

"Umm...Yeah...kinda but..." Before Ben could complete his sentence Moka jumped over him and hugged him tightly "I am so happy. I really really wanted to spend some time alone with you" then sunk her teeth into his neck

CAPU...CHU

"I will get you someday were wolf" Ben mentally cursed Gin as he grunted in pain

**Scene change**

Ben was standing on the bus stop . Well it kinda felt good to be back in his old cloths. The uniform was not his cup of tea anyways. Well, Hopefully he was able to clear the misunderstanding to Moka that it wasn't a romantic date, He just needed to buy some cloths from the human world and he wanted a company. If the other girls find out he went with Moka alone...

"Good things Ben good things. keep your thinking positive" Ben said to himself as he took a long breath

"Hey Ben" A singsong voice said. Ben turned around and his eyes glued on what he saw , It was Moka in a...western mini skirt?

"Whoa...you look different today" Ben said trying to look elsewhere

"Do I look nice Ben?" Moka asked with a blush

"_You look freaking hot" _A chibi voice inside Ben's head yelled. He shrugged of the thought and replied with a smile" You look gorgeous Moka, As always"

**"I told you Americans likes that kind of cloths" **The rosary glowed

"Thanks, You look nice too" Moka replied with a squeal

"Okay then " Ben grinned and activated the omnitrix. After following the usual process with a bright green flash ** Jet ray** stood at Ben's place

"Since we have no buses on this day, I am going to use the Jet airways" Ben chuckled and extended his hand " So May I "

Moka smiled brightly and took Ben's hand. Ben picked up her up bridal style and flew out of the tunnel like a speeding rocket .

"Ah!" Moka screamed as she frantically grabbed hold on Ben. She blushed ferociously.

_He...is so warm... _she thought and snuggled closer to him. Her fear of falling suddenly disappeared with his presence.

The wielder of omnitrix couldn't help but blush as well as he felt her breasts touching up on him. It caused it to be a lot harder to concentrate on maneuvering in the sky. _Damn ! This is really troubling..._

"I can't believe it , we are actually flying" Moka squealed as Ben passed through clouds

Ben smiled at seeing that Moka was really enjoying it and having fun. It was always good to see her loving smiles

**Scene change**

After finding a place where no one could see him, Ben landed on the ground and transformed back into his human form.

"Wow Ben that was really amazing" Moka giggled

"Of course it was after all I am the great Ben 10" Ben boasted with a grin causing Moka to giggle once again

"By the way where are we Ben?" Moka asked curiously

"Umm...We are in the Tokyo city. Almost 300 km away from the academy" Ben replied with grin

"But...that's impo..."

"**Nope, Some of his forms have super speed remember, This Jetray seems to have ability to fly at the supersonic speeds" **The Rosary glowed

"I can skip planets in seconds, 300 kms is not a big thing" Ben joked then added with a grin " Come on Moka we have to go and get some cloths for me"

Moka smiled and latched on Ben's right arm. Ben sighed but after spending a lot time around the pink haired vampire he got used to her over affectionate attitude. He just gave her a kind smile and started leading her towards the huge shopping mall in front of them

"Are you comfortable Moka?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow as he knew Moka's history with the human world

"Umm...to be honest I am not. Going back to human world will bring back a lot of bad memories" Moka replied in a slight sad tone but soon regained her cheerful smile and said " But as long as we are together I will be fine"

"You can count on me Mam" Ben chuckled with a two finger salute. Moka slightly giggled and with that two of them entered in the shopping mall

**Scene change**

Ben Tennyson had a simple policy. First check the balance of your credit card, second find a decent shopping mall and third get what you need

Estimated time 25-35 minutes. But here he had the time till evening and with a cute girl too. A cute girl who was a vampire

"Ouch...ouch...Can't you be a little gentle?" Ben grunted in pain as Moka pulled away from his neck

" ..I was just excited" Moka bowed with a profound blush

"Why don't you use blood packs from the school anymore? " Ben groaned

"I don't know...after tasting your blood me and my other self too are addicted to it. I am sorry Ben I can't help it anymore. I am dependent on your blood now" Moka lowered her head with shame causing Ben to sigh in defeat. Well Ben knew she was a vampire , she couldn't help it

"Look, I don't mind you sucking my blood but at least ask me before you do Okay" Ben said with a smile

"Of course Ben, I surely will" Moka said with a bright smile and hugged him tightly

"Whoa look at the girl"

"Such beauty"

"She is like a supermodel"

Ben clenched his fists and looked around as he and Moka were surrounded by people. Moka started feeling uneasy and she clutched onto him tighter

"Is there any problem GUYS?" Ben spoke in stern tone. He hated people like them. A man with a sinister smile scooted closer towards them and spoke with a sinister grin

"Yeah why did a loser like you got a babe like you? Did you pay her..." Before the sentence could be completed a roundhouse kick smacked on the man's face smashing him on the ground

"Anything else you want to ask D U DE" Ben spoke with a smirk

The man stood up slowly, Blood was dripping out of his mouth . He glared daggers towards Ben and yelled " GET HIM"

"Just a moment" Ben grinned as he led Moka towards the cafetaria and said " Wait for me okay"

"Are you sure?" Moka asked with concern still not releasing her hold on Ben's hand

"Of course" Ben winked as he elbowed the thug who was standing behind him. Soon the chaos began as the thugs rounded up on our hero

**Time skip**

"I am alright Moka, Nothing to worry" Ben sighed as he rubbed his bruised shoulder. As the fight broke out Ben started handling thugs one on one. Ben was very good with hand to hand and he was a very good athlete too but those guys had numbers on their side. Albeit just before anything serious could happen the mall's security arrived and recognized those thugs. Ben found out that they were just a bunch of baddies who liked harass people regularly. Especially couples. The mall's authorities thanked Ben for standing up to them and giving them a very good beating

He got some bruises but he also got a huge discount from the shopping mall. So this was a good deal but Moka didn't think the same

"I was right about them...all along" She muttered

"Oh come on girl we have been over this months ago" Ben groaned as he took a sip of his chocolate milk shake

"No Ben we are not. I mean some people like you are an exception but besides that all of them are same" Moka snapped causing the manager to look at them

Ben sweat dropped and mentally thanked his luck as no one was around. He looked at her with a sigh then spoke softly "Possibly you are right but remember every coin has two sides , You shouldn't judge things too quickly"

Moka looked at him and sighed " Okay, If you say so" but despite her nod she didn't look convinced

"In a way you are right" Ben chuckled causing Moka to look at him " You know what It may help to understand human affairs to be clear that most of the great triumphs and tragedies of history are caused, not by people being good or people being bad but by people being fundamentally people. Just when you think they are crueler than the devil himself they will show you more grace than even the heavens had ever dreamed of. We are flawed Moka I admit that but who isn't" Ben concluded with a sincere smile

"Yeah...you are right. I mean you have been through all those..."

"Shush, Moka this is a secret" Ben stopped the naive vampire before she can spill out more things.

"Sorry" Moka giggled sheepishly

"Anyways, How did you got this ... seal Moka? If I can know how ...may be it can help me into giving Dracu-chan her own body" Ben whispered so no one nearby could listen what they are talking about

"I am sorry...Ben I don't remember anything before I got this rosary" Moka hung her head down sadly

"May be miss scary vampire can have some answers" Ben suggested

"**To be exact...I don't. Sorry Ben " **The rosary glowed

"She too doesn't know anything Ben" Moka replied with a sigh

"I have a guy who can see things in past, May be it can help" Ben suggested

Both Mokas eyes widened . If Ben was right this could give them answers they were seeking from years. Outer Moka didn't know who she was, Who was her mother? Why did she leave her alone?. All this questions haunted her for a long time. Also the measurable time in the human world didn't help. Her older step sister Kahlua was scary . The younger step sister Kokoa was even more scarier. Somehow she never considered Outer Moka her sister and always attacked her. Moka couldn't fight back because her power was sealed. She hoped that since Ben was around he could scare that fiery red haired little girl away and probably she won't harass her again. Her step mother didn't like her that much. Her father...well that was a positive side but he was always busy in handling some mysterious matters.

The human or not so ordinary human as he called himself was like a shining light in her life. The one who made her rally happy after a long time

"Can you really do...that?" Moka asked hopefully

"Umm...yeah. There is hardly anything I can't do" Ben boasted with his usual smile

"**Omote...let me take over" **The rosary glowed

"Huh? but why?" Moka asked

"**May be...I can find out why our mother left us" **

"Okay..I will get Ben to remove the rosary"

"Alright then we should go find some safe place first" Ben said with a yawn and moved his hand infront of Moka's face "Hey Moka...Moka are you listening?"

"Sorry I just..."

"Yeah yeah talking with your other self, I know that" Ben shrugged off and left the cafeteria along with the pink haired vampire

**Scene change**

"**Clockwork" **The robotic alien yelled.

**"Are you sure you can do that?"** The recently released Moka-sama said

"Give me some respect Dracu-chan, I am the awesome supercool superhero Ben 10" Ben spoke with a grin

**"Can you please get to your work? I am not interested in listening to your stupid rants" **Moka-sama scoffed causing Ben to chuckle once again

"You know I am better than you Dracu-chan" Ben grinned as the winch on his head started rotating

**"If it wasn't for you saving my life couple of times, I would have let you know your place" ** Moka-sama growled. Ben was a decent guy but sometimes he got on her nerves too much

"He he " Ben chuckled as all of sudden green light filled the area . The wall in front of them had an afterimage placed on it; this afterimage showed a younger version of Moka-sama standing with an older version of Moka?

"**Mom?" **Moka-sama blinked

"Mom? Your mother looked like...I mean she looks like the older version of other Moka" Ben exclaimed

**"Yeah I know... I never thought I would see her again" **Moka-sama said slightly dazed after seeing her mother again. Ben decided not to spoil her moment. The afterimage was showing some sort of birthday party. Obviously it was from five years before when there was only one Moka. Or the other Moka too remembered those memories. They were the one after all. The 10 year old silvery haired vampire looked really happy. There were three other girls too. Probably her sisters. One was Akua Shuzen, Other was blonde named Kahlua Shuzen and the third was the fiery red head named Kokoa Shuzen

Suddenly the girl named Akua...or something like that brought Moka into some kind of basement of their mension. Ben guessed they were rich. Vampires are always rich anyways. She started telling her stories of some weird monster named Alucard...Ben didn't pay much attention to it until he watched an evil glint in the other girls eyes. The similar one he watched in the eyes of Aggregor

Possibly Ben didn't get much answers as the surroudings became more tragic. Moka's mother gave her the choker with rosary and told her that they need to part ways. Moka bid a heartfelt farewell to her sisters and left the mension with teary eyes

"WTF What kind of mother tells her kids to leave them?" Ben wondered

**"My memory...ends here" **Moka - sama spoke with slight strained voice. It was obvious that her emotions started stirring inside of her

"No they doesn't" Ben spoke as the afterimage didn't stop.

"**What...I didn't return at that time" **Moka-sama's eyes widened as the little silvery haired girl ran towards the mension again. And what she saw ...Wasn't pleasant

**"MOTHER" **Moka-sama cried in agony as she saw her mother being cut in half by the none other than her older sister Akua Shuzen. She ran towards the afterimage and smacked her feet on it. Soon the wall broke out with a large crater

"Calm down this is just a image of what happened" Ben panicked trying to calm down the vampire

**"She KILLED MY MOTHER. AKUA- NI SAN KILLED MY MOTHER" **Moka-sama fell on her knees and started sobbing

"Look I know its difficult for you but You need to watch the full scene to find out what happened" Ben spoke as he put his hands on the proud vampire

"**Alright...show me next" **Moka-sama barely regained her composure as Ben started from he left

**Scene change**

"What do you mean by that? I just killed him remember" Ben 10000 groaned

"No he isn't gone Ben. He went to erase you in the past. He already defeated all other Bens. You were the only one who was able to defeat him may be because you are not the entirely human anymore" Paradox stated

"You mean..."

"Yes, He went after your past self who is in Yokai academy right now" Paradox spoke with a serious tone

**Scene change**

"So that's how she got sealed, Damn! No body deserves that " Ben snapped as he reverted back to his human form. He turned towards Moka-sama who was sobbing like a little girl. Ben let out a sigh and walked towards her then put his hands on her shoulders

"Well at least you know that your mother didn't leave you" Ben spoke softly. The proud vampire looked up with teary eyes then launched herself at him

"**Why Ben? Why?" **She spoke in between her sobs

"Shush calm down okay, Your mother wanted to be happy remember. Besides she is your mother which means she is super strong. If there is any chance to bring her back. I will do it. I promise you that. Also that girl...Akua...She will pay...I will swear on my watch that she will pay" Ben spoke in a determined voice as he rubbed her back.

Moka-sama calmed down eventually and said " **The other Moka...**"

"She is as much living and breathing like you. What I saw today doesn't make a single difference" Ben said with a smile and brushed the silvery haired vampire's tears

**"Even though he is just a human without his watch...He is too amazing** " Moka-sama said to herself as a blush came to her face.

"So possibly I have to get info about this Alucard and Akua Shuzen. I gotta get Rook and Cooper on this quickly" Ben said to himself. Whoever tried to kill Moka, Could be after her too. He couldn't take the chance

"Look...I am sorry...This shouldn't have happened to you...You don't deserve this" Ben spoke in a sympathetic tone. He really felt bad about what happened

Moka-sama's eyes widened, Was this human showing Pity on her?. Her fists clenched as she harshly pushed Ben away "**Are you showing pity on me? Did you forget who you are? You are just a mere human without this watch. I don't need your pity"**

"Look you are getting me wrong. I was just trying to be a good friend" Ben defended himself

**"Just because I am in this emotional state right now...That doesn't mean you stand a chance with me" **Moka-sama snapped in a very harsh tone

"WHAT? You are taking this the wrong way Inner Moka" Ben spoke with a serious tone " I never said I stood a chance with you. I mean you are immortal and even if I am the awesome Ben 10 I am just a human without my watch. My life is always hectic, Always full of dangers and I didn't want to drag a girl into it. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Being a hero means that I have a short life. There two things possible ,one someday I will be killed by some super strong guy or second I will spend the every other day of my life fighting for people. But despite all that I want to be a nice hero, A good hero. I know nothing permanant is possible between Moka or any other girls and me for now, I am just sticking around so they can find some nice guy and move over me. Until then I don't want to hurt their feelings or break their hearts because I know that very well that how it feels when your heart breaks" He concluded with a sad smile

Moka-sama looked at ground with shame. She didn't know Ben was in such pain. Now she hurt him once again. She didn't want to hurt him intentionally. But before she can speak again...

BEEP\

BEEP

The omnitrix rang. Ben pressed the dial which revealed Kevin's hologram

"Benji there is a problem. Serious problem"

"What happened?"

"Hands of Armageddon "

"Send me the co ordinates quickly" Ben spoke with slight panic in his voice. Kevin nodded and the hologram disappeared. Without wasting any other moment Ben went through the face plate...and the green flash covered the area

A mix of turtle and squid stood at Ben's place. "**Portaler" ** The alien yelled. He turned around Moka and threw a card to her

"This is my credit card , Go and do shopping for a while you will feel better" Ben said with a smile

"**Where are you going?" **Moka -sama asked

"Going to do my job" Ben said with a smile as a portal appeared in front of him. He curled up into a sphere and dashed into it. Leaving a stunned Moka-sama behind

Moka-sama kept looking at the place Ben vanished just a while ago. The words he said just managed to pierce through her heart like a spear

"_You are immortal and I am just a human, May be extra ordinary, Super cool but in the end I am just a mortal there is nothing permanent possible between me and you"_

She knew he was right, He was right all along but hearing him say that just hurt. It sent a stinging sensation through her heart

**Why? Why do I feel like this? It's not like...I wanted to be more than friends with him" **Moka -sama clutched her rosary tightly.

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson or Ben 10 as people called him was an interesting individual to her. Her single look frightened everyone including monsters and humans but this boy was a mystery. He was what they call fearless. She never scented any fear within him. He intrigued her greatly. A human but not ordinary. An adventurer with a magical device which allowed him to transform into various creatures. He was human but also he was unique in his own way. He was live embodiment of courage, Friendship, selflessness . He was just amazing . In their spars no matter how many time she beat the crap out of him he always stood up with his funny remarks and taunts, He continued to fight until the last drop of his energy remained. He never gave up. He never back down. He was a real fighter.

His strength was a different thing all along. Even though he fought extremely well there was a vast difference between their skills but still it never scared him. Even with his limited skills he always managed to land some really good strikes on her. Despite the difference between their powers he always stood on somewhat equal footing with her. He was the kind of opponent she always wished to have. She always thrived to fight someone who was truly fearless. Just when she thought he was weaker than her he came up with forms like **Way big, Gravattack, Toepick , Xlr8. **Making her look helpless in front of him. Just how much stronger this human could be?. She was attracted to him. No matter how hard she tried to deny it she a proud vampire was attracted to him

Over the time she developed a begrudging respect for the wielder of omnitrix. At first she was not happy to be defeated by her, She was angry that how a mere human possessed such power. She was annoyed after being constantly saved by him but at the same time she developed a soft spot for him. She enjoyed spending time with him and now she no longer denied that she was fond of him. She knew he was a really good guy that's why she allowed him to date her other self. But when it came to her...It was a whole different thing altogether

She constantly questioned her feelings towards him. The problem was that he was just a human without his watch. Well she got her mother's teaching but her father's influence played a part in her childhood too. She had massive pride issues . She can't just accept her crush on him just because he was strong because of a powerful artifact. Then the Darkstar happened . That weird monster captured her and made sure to corner Ben in every possible way so he can deliver a slow painful death to him. But Ben was Ben. Even after the situations were against him, He fought with everything he had and defeated the Darkstar. That was the moment she realized that even though Ben was just a human , He wasn't ordinary and he deserved to wield such powerful device but the question still stayed why was she attracted to him? Was it because of his forms? His courage and selflessness? or he showed her the thing she only heard in the bedtime stories of her mother... Humanity

She didn't want to snap at him. The second she said those words she wanted them back. She'd only said them out of momentary panic. She just saw her mother getting sealed into guts of a monster, Of course she wasn't in the right position of her mind. But the way Ben reacted, It stuck into her chest like a spear. Now she knew why Ben was able to remove her rosary. Because he cared for her other self and he was selfless. But Ben's words brought another question in her mind. Ben was a hero. He didn't need a special reason to save her. He would have done it even if he didn't know her. He cared for everyone equally. It wasn't like she was some special person to him

Did he only hang out with her just because he felt sorry for her? or he didn't want to break her heart?. Her head hung lowly on the ground. May be Ben was just being nice, he never saw her as someone special

**Scene change**

"Argh! Why am I getting so worked up on it? It's not like she was my girlfriend or anything" Ben groaned in a foul mood. He didn't know why but he felt bad when Moka said he didn't stand a chance with her. This scenario brought back the memories of the same day when Julie left him. But it wasn't her fault, She just saw some painful memories of her past and he somewhat understood her situation.

"_Dude, She was not in the right state of her mind otherwise she wouldn't have told you that" _Ben said to himself. He let out a sigh, He got a job to do now. He can't think about silly matters like girls.

Suddenly his omnitrix blinked, Ben followed it signal and when he reached the place his eyes widened. It was true, The tablet. Hands of Armageddon was there

**"Mark my words, I'll return from my grave to finish you off Tennyson"**

The cold blooded words echoed in his ears and only one name came to his mind. Eon. He still remembered he barely managed to stop him from getting control over his body and seal him away. Slowly and carefully Ben walked towards the tablet and touched it. His omntrix glowed with green light and the tablet started cracking with blue electricity. Ben's eyes widened as a video played into that tablet. It was the same event...when he faced Eon for the first time

Before Ben can understand what's happening, He was surrounded by armored space ninjas with glowing laser swords in their hands.

"Why am I getting bad feeling about this?" Ben sighed as the space ninjas dashed towards him. He quickly activated his watch and within a second a bright green flash covered the area

**Scene change**

After some time Moka-sama managed to find a good restaurant over the road and thankfully they kept stock of the chilled tomato juice. She used Ben's credit card and brought several cans of tomato juice. She looked at the clock once again and sighed. She really needed to talk with Ben and clear some things

_"Hey Ura...what happened?" _The rosary glowed breaking her out of her thoughts. Thankfully when Ben was using clockwork for some unknown reason outer Moka fell asleep. Ben told her and she too knew that Outer Moka was too much innocent to handle the truth about her so they would have to keep it a secret until they can

**"Nothing much Omote"**

_"Did you find anything about ...our past?"_

**"Umm...No...Not much to know" **Moka-sama lied

_"Are you sure?"_

**"Why would I lie to you?"**

_"Yeah you are right,...anyways where is Ben?"_

**"Umm...He left to save the day" **Moka-sama groaned still sore about what happened

_"You didn't go with him? You should have helped him"_

**"We had a ...fight"**

_"Huh What but why?"_

**"Omote do you really think Ben considers you...or me special?"**

_"What do you mean by that?"_

**"I mean ... He is just being nice. That is the way he is. May be he only hangs out with us because he feels sorry for us" **Moka-sama sighed sadly

_"No... It can't be true...I refuse to believe it"_

_"_I guess you are getting Benjamin Tennyson wrong Moka Akashiya Bloodriver" A voice in british accent spoke. Moka-sama turned around to see a middle aged man in white business suit

**"Who are you? and how you know my full name" **Moka-sama growled, She wasn't getting a good feeling about this

"I am Professor Paradox an old friend of Ben, He should have mentioned me in one of his adventures" Paradox chuckled

"**The time traveller?" **Moka-sama wondered

"Right guess" Paradox nodded with a grin

**Scene change**

**Kickin Hawk **reverted back to his human form as the space ninjas vanished. Then he turned around to see a middle aged man appearing out of nowhere. He wore the same shirt like him and he had a belt with 10000 written on it

"Whoa, Don't tell me. Ben 10000?" Ben exclaimed

"Right guess kiddo, I'm you. Only even _more _awesome." The man chuckled and shook Ben's hands with a wide grin "Ben 10,000 at your service"

"The third Ben 10000? The last I met was the Ultimate Ben" Ben said

"Well, I am more cooler than him . You will know that anyways lets get this hands of Armageddon thing out first" Ben 10000 smirked and walked towards the hands of Armageddon then picked it up with a single hand

"Whoa?" Ben exclaimed

"See, I told ya I am more awesome" Ben 10000 grinned as his eyes glowed between pink and red. Then he took out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. Suddenly with a bright blue flash a huge spaceship appeared

"Let me guess alien technology from the future" Ben chuckled

"Yep, Let's get in kiddo we have a job to do" Ben 10000 grinned and with that both Ben entered in the space ship. As they talked more Ben 10000 told him that the reason he is super strong because he isn't complete human like him but he won't tell him what he is because that would give away spoilers. However, The hands of Armageddon reactivated and released more servants. Ben and Ben 10000 quickly handled them by using aliens like**Four Arms, Shocksquatch and Humungousaur** .

"You know you never told me how you handled the girl problem" **Four Arms **said as he punched several space ninjas around

"Trust me buddy you don't want the answer" Ben 10000 who was **Humungousaur** now sweat dropped.

**Time skip**

Finally after some trouble Ben 10000 managed to land the ship on a meteor safely. He sighed with relief and said " Well, I thought I would have to land it from outside"

"You can do that?" Ben's eyes widened

"Of course, I am the future me right" Ben 10000 grinned

"Hey...I wanted to ask you Did you managed to get Dracu-chan...

"I can't answer you on that but you will find out sooner or later. Anyways I can tell you that after what I can say after one of most toughest battles of my life I got Moka's mother out and now We...sorry Moka lives with her happily. She also became the first vampire plumber along with her mother and half sister. That's enough for now" Ben 10000 concluded with a smile

"Sounds great, So...who did you choose? I mean who did you..."

"Dude, It's not the question I can answer" Ben 10000 replied getting a bit red in his face. _"How can I tell him that even after 20 years things never changed_ _that much? It worsened after Both Moka's got their separate bodies " _Ben 10000 said to himself with a sigh then he pointed towards the hands of armageddon and said " This is the main reason behind our problem, Once we get rid of it Eon will never return"

"Alright then let's finish this off together" Ben grinned as he pulled up his sleeve. Ben 10000 chuckled and ...

"IT"S HERO TIME" With a yell bright green flash covered the area. **Way Big ** stood at Ben's place while **Clock work ** stood at Ben 10000's place

"Hey wait a second, You didn't touch your watch?" Ben exclaimed

"I am the future me so I don't have to choose the transformation, I can transform just by thinking a name" With a smirk Ben 10000 transformed from **Clock work ** to **Four arms ** then reverted back to **Clock work**

**"Can you teach me how to do that?" **Ben asked hopefully

"Well, You'll get it eventually in maximum 3-4 years until then you have to be happy with what you currently have" Ben 10000 chuckled

"Yeah yeah let's go back to work " Ben groaned causing Ben 10000 to chuckle once again. After that both Bens combined their energies to destroy the hands of Armageddon. But suddenly both of their symbols turned purple and a portal emerged out of no where

Both Ben grunted in pain and fell on their knees. Ben's eyes widened as Eon jumped out of the portal

"Ah I am finally free" Eon yelled with maniacal laughter then he turned towards Ben and smirked "Well well well It seems I shot two birds with a single stone"

"I don't think so" Ben growled and fired a cosmic ray at him. Eon just chuckled and countered it with his green rays soon the green rays overpowered **Way Big**'s power . The green rays hit Ben and he turned into a disintegrating statue

When the dust cleared Ben was slammed on the ground wincing in pain. But this was Ben 10 . He never gave up. He activated his omnitrix again and transformed into **Four arms**

"You are a goner now Eon" **Four arms **growled and smacked all of his fists on the ground causing a shockwave which managed to stumble back Eon. Then he jumped and shot towards Eon like a rocket but towards his shock Eon caught his punch easily

"You don't stand a chance against me Ben 10" **Eon ** chuckled and threw Ben on the ground with a blast of green rays. The same thing happened once again

"What's happening?" Ben yelled in panick

"These are the time rays Ben, If it touches your alien forms they will be eliminated from your watch, If it touches you you will die" Ben 10000 spoke in a serious tone as he slowly stood up

"Right guess Ben 10000 but sorry you won't be able to save your past self " Eon chuckled and Before Ben 10000 could know what's happening he was surrounded by an army of Eon's servants

"Now goodbye Ben" Eon grinned and fired his time ray. Ben groaned. His every muscle was aching in pain . He wasn't able to move even a finger. But before the time ray could hit him a black and silver blur landed in between him taking the hit

**"Argh...It surely stings"** The blur who was none other than Moka-sama winced in slight pain

"WTF? It's impossible" Eon yelled

"It's possible Eon, Vampires are immortal. Don't cha know that" Paradox appeared out of nowhere with a grin

"Thanks, I owe you this time" Ben sighed in relief. Moka-sama turned towards him with a scowl and grabbed him by his collar " **You are not off the hook yet Mister, But let me relieve my frustration first" **

Moka-sama put Ben down and dashed towards Eon's servants with her catch phrase . Ben looked around Ben 10000 managed to handle Eon's servants easily and now he was fighting Eon as **Diamond head. **That was the first time Ben found out that Diamond head's organic crystals were ageless.

"Alright let's finish this off, I am tired of this jerk now" Ben groaned as he activated his watch once again. With a bright green flash ** Jetray** stood at his place. **Jetray ** flew towards the hands of Armageddon and started firing his laser like rays at it

Eon panicked after seeing this , He quickly pushed Ben 10000 away and staretd firing time rays on **Jet ray.** Ben kept dodging them effortlessly and after a few more hits the hands of Armageddon broke into pieces

"NOOOOOOOO" Eon yelled as bright pink ray was fired at him from the hands of Armageddon. Soon he vanished alongside his servants indicating that he is sealed now

"I DID IT" Ben pumped his fists in the air and reverted back to his human form.

"Yeah, But the price was heavy. Young Ben had lost **Four Arms** and **Waybig **" Paradox feigned a sigh causing Ben 10000 to groan

"Alright alright I will fix it" Ben 10000 groaned and walked towards young Ben after adjusting his omnitrix for some more time he said " Yeah finally its done now, I have also increased your time limit by 15 minutes"

"Thank you" Ben said with a two finger salute

**"So you are older version of Ben?" **Moka-sama said as he walked towards Ben " **Strange, You...are not entirely human there is something strange with you"**

"There is nothing wrong with me Dracu-chan " Ben 10000 replied with a wink

"**You still call me by that name in future?" **

_"There are some other names...but you aren't ready to hear them yet" _Ben 10000 mentally chuckled and said " Yep, We are partners or we will be partners in short future. Moka Akashiya Te...sorry... The first Youkai plumber and head of tactical operations, Japan** " **

"**I will become a plumber? Really" **

"Yeah you surely will and may be after 3-4 years your mother will be with you too" Ben 10000 replied with a gentle smile

"Ah ah no more spoilers Benjamin" Paradox grinned

"Of course professor, Anyways kids I have to go attend a party of the marrige anniversary of my wife's parents and If I will be late once again she won't forgive me. She can be scary , Really scary" Ben 10000 chuckled and vanished after turning into **Clock work**

"Well I agree on that. His wiv...sorry he he wife can be really scary. Anyways Ben beware of the creature from beyond. Diagon's first born is eagerly waiting to take revenge on you" Pardox spoke in a serious tone

"Diagon's first born ?" Ben dumbfounded

"Diagon's blood runs into few of the powerful Yokais. Including the one who are called the Shinso. You will know when the time comes" Paradox winked and vanished like he was never there

Suddenly Ben felt a tap on his shoulder, He turned around and saw , It was Moka-sama and she didn't look happy

**"We have to talk, NOW"**

**The next day Year 2035 Ben 10000's home**

Ben entered in his house quietly. It was 2:00 am in the night. He was used to come house this late because he had a tricky job. Saving the world isn't an easy thing afterall

He slowly opened the door of his bedroom. A gorgeous pink haired woman was sleeping with two kids at her side. One was a silver haired cute girl while another was a brown haired boy who looked much like kid version of Ben

Ben let a smile come to his face as he walked towards the Bed and sat on it quietly. He sighed they must have fell asleep while waiting for him. He kissed the kids on their foreheads causing them to smile in their sleep. He gently stroked the pink haired woman's hair in a way so her sleep won' be disturbed

The pink haired woman suddenly shifted in sleep and grabbed the hold of Ben's hands.

"I love you" The pink haired woman mumbled with a smile on her face but she was still in her sleep. Ben smiled and gave a peck on her cheeks

"I love you too. Always have, Always will" With that he gently let go of her hands and covered her slightly shivering body with a warm blanket then left the room peacefully

**"It seems you are late today" **Ben 10000 turned around as he heard a familiar voice

"Busy in handling the fourth invasion from the anur system" Ben 10000 sighed as he sat on a comfortable armed chair

"**Just like the old days huh, Superhero going to save the day" **The voice said with slight giggles and revealed a silvery haired woman who was equally or may be slightly more gorgeous than the pink haired woman

"Can tell the same about you, You seem quite busy too. Dracu -chan" Ben chuckled. The woman just smiled in reply and walked towards him

"**I always have time for you Dummy-kun" **She said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders

"I know that very well" Ben winked as he gave her a peck on cheeks then added with a sigh " We could have gotten more time yesterday, if it wasn't for your father always challenging me for fight whenever he gets a chance

"**Papa could be annoying some times" **She groaned then replied with a grin " **Anyways mother handled him after he was sore "**

"But still I had to beat him up" Ben sighed as he stroked her silver hair

"**He he I know you can handle more than that blood bank - kun" **She giggled

"Yeah, But at least he is a lot better than that fangirl sister of yours. Akua. I am really glad we threw her in the null void" Ben said with a smile

"**Feeling is mutual Ben" **She replied with a bright smile

"Well Kenny was complaining that Akasha is going a bit too much on him. Seriously your daughter is exactly like you" Ben chided

**"Hey Kenny inherited your Ego and overconfidence besides you gave him an omnitrix last month. I am just trying to keep him safe. Our daughter is just being a good sister and preparing him for the future. She really cares for him and don't like to see her younger brother getting hurt. Just like I had to save your sorry ass multiple times" **Moka-sama retorted with a frown

"Well, I don't know. Whenever I see two of them fight it reminds me of our old times" Ben chuckled

"**So what are your plans? Ben 10000" **She said as she scooted closer to him

"There is an intergalactic Disco thek on the mars and they say its pretty good. Wanna come?" Ben said with a wink

"**Hmmm..."**

"No need to hurry, I can always take Kurumu with me" Ben said with a wink. Moka-sama growled and bit his neck

CAPU CHU

"Ouch...Thankfully , It doesn't hurt that much anymore" Ben slightly winced in pain with a smile " You are very possessive, Aren't you?"

"**I won't leave you with that succubus for even a single second" **Moka -sama growled as she pulled away from Ben

"He he So shall we go then?" Ben asked with a smile

"**Of course, But I am driving the space ship" **Moka-sama replied with playful wink and dragged Ben with her

_"It's not a good idea anymore"_ Ben said to himself with a sigh. After the years of experience He knew one thing for sure. You can't trust a vampire with two things. Cooking and Driving

**Scene change ( Back to present Ben)**

"And I am sorry, I never wanted to say that. It's not like I want to be single forever. The way you said ...It reminded me of the same day Julie left me. So the thing just came to me, I never meant it that way. I don't feel sorry for you. You are a very important friend of mine and if it wasn't for the complicated situations I would have even asked your other self out" Ben concluded with a smile as he took out a very cute fluffy teddy bear from behind

"**Wow... it's cute" ** Moka-sama squealed as she hugged the teddy bear and turned towards Ben with a slight blush on her cheeks **" Did you bring it for me?" **

"Yeah ...kinda" Ben chuckled sheepishly

**Flashback**

"Here take it" Ben 10000 grinned as he handed a fluffy cute teddy bear to Ben

"Hmm...Why are you giving me this thing?" Ben dumbfounded

"I am giving you this because you could have a edge that I never had" Ben 10000 ruffed his younger self's hair and said " I am giving you an advice Kiddo. Stop dwelling into you past and look forward to new things, Never pass away a good thing "

"Hmm...Thanks but what are you talking about?" Ben dumbfounded

"You will figure out when time comes , You will surely figure out " Ben 10000 replied with a chuckle. He knew he was a thick headed guy but when it matter he had a gift to make the right choice. He made the right choice so his younger self will make the right choice too. He was damn sure about that

**Flashback end**

**"Ahem" ** Moka-sama coughed and looked away to hide her blush. Then she flicked her hair and said with a smirk** " I forgive you but still you have to make it up to me for leaving me like that"**

"Argh...What do you want now? wanna suck my blood" Ben groaned and exposed his neck

**" That too but for now...You are going to take me out on a real date"** Moka-sama spoke in usual prideful tone but it was clear that she was nervous

"WHAT?" Ben flabbergasted, What a way for asking him out? seriously What a way?, " Do you really want me...me to take you out on a real date? Seriously?" He dumb founded

**"Didn't I make it clear? We are going out Tennyson and we will start it by you giving me a ride on your back as Jetray. Just like you gave to my other self" **Moka-sama ordered in a slight flushed tone

"Anything else Mam" Ben sighed in defeat, There was no way out now

"**Well we are going to do shopping, Lots and lots of it" **Moka-sama squealed with stars in her eyes

Ben chuckled once again, He always had a doubt but now he was sure that the other Moka was just like a normal high school girl.

**"And...I give you permission to call me Dracu-chan from now on . Ummmm...I will call you Dummy-kun or Blood bank-kun from now on. We are friends so I think we can share some special nicknames" **She said after turning away from me. It was clear that she was blushing

"WHAT?" Ben face palmed.

_"The real trouble will start after tomorrow buddy" _

Ben 10000's words echoed in his mind.

"Damn! I hope she too doesn't have a crush on me. If its true than things are..." His thoughts were interrupted as Moka-sama's fingers intertwined with him " Going to be really troublesome from now on" Ben concluded with sigh

**Next time **

**Date interrupted : Aristocratic assassin Kahlua and Wildvine's new special attack. The super skunk Grenades**

**After that**

**The clash between titans: Ben 10 vs the public security ****commission**

**First of all thanks to Jose19 and Bigby the big bad wolf for their help. If it wasn't for them this chapter might not have been possible**

**The next update will be soon but after that it will take some time. Planning some special things for Ben vs Kuyou **

**An idea I was thinking about making a Goku and Vegita kind of relationship between Ben and Kuyou. A bad guy turns into a good guy but slowly ummmmm...very slowly to be exact. Just like Vegita. What do ya say?**

**Please please please Review and give me you suggestions. To the anonymous reviewer sorry buddy I already have too much fics on my hands. I can't start a new one. But I admit the idea is really good**


	11. Chapter 11

Ben reverted back to his human form as Moka-sama jumped out from his back.

"You didn't have to hold me that tightly, You almost broke my neck" Ben groaned with a sigh

"**Hey its not my fault...you were flying too much fast** " Moka-sama spoke in a bit flushed tone

"I could have used **Portaler** instead but I remember somebody forced me to transform into **Jetray **"Ben mocked with a smirk

**"We don't have time for this argument, We should go to shopping mall quickly" **Moka-sama humphed and without hearing any of Ben's protests dragged the helpless wielder of omntirix towards the shopping mall

**Scene chnage**

"WHAT ! this is unacceptable" Kurumu yelled angrily as she sliced a chair. Mizore was also shaking with anger and it could be clearly said because the room's temperature was now at least 40 degree down then the regular one

"Well...It's not his fault actually, You guys had detention and no one else was free except her" Gin chuckled sheepishly

"SO where did they go Gin-senpai?" Yukari asked with an evil grin. The tip on her wand was glowing

"I don't know...Ben never told me that" Gin said with a gulp

"ARGHHHHHH...MOKAAAAAA-CHAAN" The newspaper club room was filled with battle cries now. Gin sighed whenever Ben will return things are surely going to be dirty

**Scene change**

**"And how does it look like Blood bank-kun " ** Moka-sama said with such smile that forced Ben to stumble back

"_This is not a good sign" _Ben sighed once again as he took a long breath once again. He hated the perverts which ogled on pretty girls like they were some kind of show peace. They were the worst kind of people. But towards his own dismay the way Moka-sama was modeling in various dresses his own hormones were hard to control. He look away before he got the usual creepy look like the usual pervert on the street.

_"Come on , Control yourself . You are the Ben 10. You are the gentleman " _Ben mentally chanted before he got slightly red in the face.

"**What a simple guy " **Moka-sama giggled

"Ahem...You will look good in any dress Dracu-chan . I've got enough credit but still just make sure that its in my budget." Ben coughed getting his usual calm back

**"What's with the look on your face Dummy-kun ?" ** Moka-sama teased with a smirk. It was really enjoying to see him getting flushed like that.

"He he...It's nothing. I am alright Dracu-chan" Ben scratched his head sheepishly

"**Well then we can go to see some more dresses now" **Moka-sama smiled brightly as she grabbed his hand again

"If she keeps doing like this people will think that we are couples" Ben sighed . "_Damn! Why all monster girls have to be too much pretty and scary at the same time?"_

And with that the vampire girl paraded the wielder of omnitrix through a bevy of stores, and towards his embarrassment began trying on clothes . The main problem was that all of them were quite revealing.

"_Argh...I am damn sure that she is doing this on purpose. Showing her legs like this. But man she is smoking... Be a gentleman Ben. Be a gentleman" _Ben groaned as he grabbed his head to shake of some weird thoughts

"**You know you can shop too...You don't have to stay here and watch me" ** Moka-sama said with a knowing grin

"Nah, I've never been much of a shopper. You'll find it funny but whenever Julie forced me into a shopping mall someone or something attacked the city and I would have to run to save the day" Ben chuckled

"**Well so I am lucky then " **Moka-sama smirked

" Yep, Of course you are. You are with the awesome Ben 10 after all" Ben spoke with grin. Ben looked at her thinking that she might come up with some smart remark but towards his amusement she just looked at him and laughed

"**We should do something like it once in a while, It's quite refreshing" **Moka-sama said with a genuine smile

"So anything else you wanna do? We have got 3 hours left" Ben said with a smile

**"Well..."** Moka-sama rolled her eyes once again and grabbed Ben's hands once again ** " Let's get to another store"**

"Hey slowly I don't have super strength like you" Ben groaned but all his pleas went unheard as the silvery haired vampire dragged him once again

**Time skip**

"Thank god , The shopping mall decided to give me special discount on beating up those bastards" Ben sighed in relief

**"It seems I have bought a lot of things" ** Moka-sama said with a smile

Ben who was holding 3 shopping bags in each of his hands groaned " Yeah but still its less than I expected, The way you were acting I thought you will buy the whole mall"

**"Ha ha very funny Dummy-kun**" Moka-sama retorted with a playful smile

"_Thank you Kevin for that video game money , You really saved me today" _ Ben said to himself with a smile " So Dracu-chan did you ever watch a movie?"

**"I've heard about movies but I've never watched them"** Moka-sama replied casually

"So how about now? I still have 3 hours left besides if we want to get back I can use **Portaler** and we can reach the school quickly " Ben proposed hopefully , He was in the yokai world for a very long time and he didn't watch a single movie from at least 3-4 months.

"**Sounds like a nice idea" **Moka-sama said with a smile as she leaned on his shoulder once again

_"Hey, stop doing things like that"_ Ben mentally panicked as he indirectly felt Moka-sama's key part. Even though he had Julie before, She believed in taking things slow . In their 6 months long relationship they only kissed once . In short he wasn't used to have a pretty girl leaning on him like this.

Our hero's mouth opened and closed like a fish a few times as he simply stared incredulously at his companion. She had been smiling a lot more lately, and while that was good and all, if her smile now got any wider it would start to look menacing rather than happy.

Ben groaned and spoke with a sigh " What's wrong with you today? You seem totally out of character today"

**"Whatever do you mean?" **

Ben closed his eyes as he let out a sigh once again " You...you never act like this...Not like I am complaining ...but..."

"**It means you like it" **Moka-sama said with a smile

Ben sighed was trying to delay opening his eyes for as long as possible, this way he could think about the situation without being distracted. His mind was desperately trying to come up with an appropriate answer, but was drawing blanks. Of course he liked it, what hot blooded teenage male wouldn't? Just finding a good way to say it was the problem. With the pink haired Moka and other girls ( Except Yukari Ben isn't a pedo) atleast he knew that they liked him and a part of him wanted him to get a nice girlfriend too. His main problem was with choices. He didn't want any of them to feel the pain of heartbreak

And now the silver haired Moka came into the mix. Ben couldn't deny he was attracted to her .Damn! anyone with hormones would be attracted to her but the way she was acting today ...ARGH! He was confused now

Ben cleared his throat and tried to move away from the silvery haired vampire only for her to block his path " **Trying to get away ?" **Moka-sama said with a playful smile. Ben opened his eyes and gulped as he saw Moka-sama had moved her face to be looking directly up into his

"No...I was going to get the tickets of the movie" Ben spoke with a flushed tone as Moka-sama's face was just handful of centimeter's away from him . He stopped breathing as he became hyper aware of their closeness, and time itself felt like it slowed down as he examined her facial features. Her eyes were half lidded, though it was still easy enough to see her bright red eyes with slitted pupils. A few loose strands of bright silver hair were loose across the front of her face, and he followed them down from her eyes, past the dainty nose, to see her lips.

They glistened slightly, he noticed. Slightly pink, not very puffy or pouty or any of those other words he'd read that were used to describe models' lips when he was trying to come up with the best look for his female form. They were just... her. Wielder of omnitrix summoned every last amount of self control he had and slowly pulled away from her

"Umm...Just...wait for me okay" Ben spoke awkwardly as he ran towards the movie theater's ticket window

Moka-sama opened her eyes and sighed as her breathing slowly returned to normal. She was really frustrated now. She looked at the brown haired boy as he made his way towards the ticket window

"**Why didn't he kissed me then? Even if he thinks I am pretty Why doesn't he wants me?" **The silvery haired vampire thought sadly

"_Ura, since when did you start liking Ben, I thought he was just a friend or like you used to say a blood bank or training dummy to you."_

**"Ahh!**" shrieked the surprised girl. She shuffled back into a changing room to avoid the startled stares from the other customers. **'Omote! Since when you woke up , I thought you were asleep besides the Rosario is in my purse right now anyway, this makes no sense."**

'_So does your liking Ben when you told him that you were only friends and training partners. Maybe he thinks you're mean.'_

_'_**I don't like him that way! It's none of your business anyway, Omote' **thought the vampires defensively**. 'Do you really think that he doesn't like me because I was kinda mean to him?' **she added letting down her guard.

'_Hah, I knew you liked him Ura because we are the same girl after all.'_

**'_Shut up!'_**

'_I'm just teasing you. Look, just try to behave like a normal girl instead of using conniving tactics to get him to like you. Be honest.'_

**'_There is nothing to admit…but if there was do you think I should?'_**

'_No you should put the Rosario on and let me do it. You are bad at feelings Ura . Besides you have already spent a lot of time around Ben'_

**'_WHAT! I am not!'_**

Moka-sama sighed as she sat on the bench. She really wanted to go to Ben and kick him for being so ignorant to her. How could he "reject" her kiss? Her first kiss to be exact.

** 'If he doesn't tell me he likes me, I'll just hit him before he could even blink. ' **Moka-sama stood up with clenched fists

"_Ah! That's not healthy Ura-chan"_

**'What is this all of a sudden? You would talk back to me!'**

The vampire ignored her teasing other and decided to find the wielder of omnitrix. She was going to get him , Period. Even if she wasn't sure what she exactly felt for him but she was sure that she really liked him and cared for him. She wasn't going to let any other low life take him away from her

Suddenly she felt a large youki entering the mall breaking her out from her thoughts. Her eyes widened who could posses such large youki but as the signal became more clear her fists clenched once again. She was familiar of this youki after all it was someone from her family. Someone whose memories still scared her

"MOKA-CHAN..." With a yell a girl in white strangled her from behind enveloping her into a tight hug

**"Big sister Kahlua? What are you doing here?" **Moka-sama asked with surprise as she gave her sister an one handed hug

"Oh look at you, You have all grown up and Wow...You are awakened from your seal too . Father must be very happy" Kahlua squealed as she hugged Moka-sama more tightly

_"Argh! I never liked her babying" _

"**I am happy to see you after a long time too " **Moka-sama said with a smile " **Cut it short big sister Kahlua so who is your hit this time?"**

"Uwa...Uwa...I don't like this job Moka-chan. This...time I ... here to kill a boy around your age who is nicknamed Yuusha no Hito in the Yokai world" Kahlua said in between her sobs

"**P****rotector of humans?" **Moka-sama's eyes widened as the realization hit her. Was her sister here to kill Ben?

"Uwa...he is so young...But he must be killed" Kahlua sobbed once again

"Hey Dracu-chan I bought tickets , the show is about to start" Ben spoke in his usual tone as he returned with the tickets.

"Oh who is this girl Dracu-chan? Your friend?" Ben asked curiously as he walked towards the silver haired vampire

"Uwa...uwa...I am sorry" Kahlua suddenly appeared in front of Ben with a knife but before anything bad could happen a roundhouse kick slammed her on the ground

"Dracu-chan?" Ben dumbfounded as Moka-sama appeared infront of him . **"Sorry Ben.,,I don't have time to explain" **Moka-sama spoke with a serious tone as she grabbed Ben's hand and dashed towards the exit

"Why are we running?" Ben panicked

"**Keep your mouth shut for a while" **Moka-sama yelled as she increased her speed even more

After running for a while they stopped at some deserted place. Ben caught a breath as Moka-sama let go of him. He took a long breath and said " WTF? Just when I thought I will get a nice break. That blonde girl suddenly appeared in front of me and she almost...tried to stab me. By the way was she really crying?

**"Ben listen to me carefully. Our family is the strongest and most powerful vampire family. Many around the world fear the name of Shuzen, while vampires from across Japan gather together at the Shuzen family estate. ...That blonde girl from before was my half-sister Kahlua. The top killer of our family" **Moka-sama spoke in a serious tone

"So she is here to kill me huh" Ben chuckled

"**This is serious Ben, She is dangerous. Really dangerous. If she is after you it means somebody had ordered a hit on you" **Moka-sama slightly panicked

"Who can do that? I mean I have a lot of enemies but they mostly prefer to directly engage with me. May be its your father who wants me dead. I mean I smashed his castle and he knows how I look " Ben spoke in a serious tone

"**I don't know...I highly doubt that father will order a hit on you. I mean you defeated him fair and square. He won't engage with you until you cross paths with him once again" **Moka-sama said as she closed her eyes

"Uwa...Uwa that was rude Moka-chan" A voice said from behind causing Ben and Moka to turn around. Ben's eyes widened at the fact just how much fast this girl was

**" Sorry, But I can't let you kill my Date Kahlua-nii"** Moka-sama smirked as she covered Ben protectively**  
**

"Uwa...Uwa this is so bad...You have awakened after a long time...Uwa and you've got a boyfriend too but...Uwa he has to die" Kahlua spoke in between in her sobs

"**Not on my watch" **Moka sama smirked as she took her fighting stance

"Uwa...Sorry Moka-chan...I am in no mood to fight you" Kahlua sobbed once again and pressed a button. Suddenly three speeding vans came out of nowhere, Their doors opened revealing several masked people in black. They had swords on their back and all of them had bloody red eyes indicating they were vampires

**"I can't believe it...they are... Bodyguards of our estate" **Moka-sama spoke with a bit surprise in her tone. Without wasting any time the guards dashed towards Ben with trench knives . Moka quickly topped over her feet and pushed Ben away saving him from their blow

"Sorry My lady Our hands are tied this time . We can't kill you but we will hold you long enough until Yuusha no Hito. As you are extremely strong we don't have to worry about holding back" The masked man gave a curt bow and dashed towards Moka-sama. Moka-sama groaned as they started attacking her mercilessly. Even if they were less stronger than her, They had numbers on their side besides they were extremely trained and experienced. Moka-sama looked towards Ben helplessly as she was forced to pull away from the battle field to fight the bodyguards of Shuzen family. Now it was death on both sides if she didn't stop the guards they would kill Ben and her...sister...She was on one whole another level

_**"Ben...please be safe" ** _Moka-sama mentally prayed as she dodged a blow from the bodyguards

"**Code 911 . Emergency transformation" **Ben finally pulled up his sleeve and spoke. He knew he didn't has any time to choose now

With a bright green flash small white living amplifier Echo Echo stood at Ben's place.

"So ...Uwa...You are the Ben 10. I must say you are good guy and great warrior but Uwa sadly..Uwa you have to die" Kahlua said with a formal bow as tears rolled down to her cheeks

"Sorry Miss Crybaby...I am in no mood to die besides killing me...Huh...stop daydreaming. Many tried that, Some even came close but none succeed. " Ben grinned as he started multiplying

7 **Echo Echos **made a force field while 35 ** Echo Echos **stayed outside the force field facing the heir of Shuzen family

Kahlua dashed towards the force field and punched it several times but towards her dismay nothing happened. Suddenly 35 **Echo Echo**'s jumped towards her and released their most powerful sonic blasts at her. Kahlua grabbed her ears and cried in pain but the the sonic wave did more than that. There was enough Echo Echos to send her crashing into the nearby tree, pinned down by the hammer of sound that she was being struck with

"So hows that? Want more Miss Top Killer" Ben mocked

Kahlua stood up and tried to shake her head. Her whole body was shaking and she could feel the severe headache in her head . She couldn't feel her ears too. She was semi blind and almost deaf now

"You are ...just like what I expected. Worthy of having the title the hero of the human world. You have shown me your strength, Now let me release my true strength" Kahlua a spoke with a smile. Ben could see there was something wrong with that . It was something sinister hidden within that

"ClANK"

Kahlua removed one of her her ear- rings . Suddenly a dark aura surrounded her

"WTF" Ben muttered as huge blast of youki slammed several **Echo Echos ** away. Ben clenched his fists and started making more and more of his copies until he was out of his breath. This was the only thing he could do now because after using emergency function he can't switch forms. That was its drawback .

Ben groaned . His instincts were telling him that the real battle hadn't even begun yet. Within just a mere second almost 1500 **Echo Echo's ** rounded around Kahlua. Kahlua looked at him driely . Ben noticed her eyes were totally devoid of emotions and her right arm was transformed into five razor sharp bat wings

"Crap! I am getting a bad vibe about this" Ben muttered and without wasting a single moment started his assault

"**The mega Echo chamber" **The lead Echo Echo yelled and with that All Echo Echo's started screaming in ultrasonic frequency . Even though Kahlua was charmed, The sonic attacks of this level were a bit too much to take. She wasn't able to move even little a bit despite having extreme strength and speed . It seemed like the wall of sound was squashing her. Ben didn't stop his assault until he was completely exhausted

He caught his breath again and looked at Kahlua. This was probably one of his most major assaults as **Echo Echo**. There was craters all over on the ground and Kahlua was on slammed on the ground, Her ears were bleeding and her body was shivering

Ben sighed in relief after all no one could escape his Echo chamber especially the mega echo chamber but his relief didn't last longer as Kahlua slowly started getting up once again.

"ARGHHHHH..." She let out a yell as she pulled out her second ear rings

"**Shit! She is going all out now" **Moka-sama muttered as she kicked one of the body guards

"WTF? how come she is still conscious. Argh! Today is just not my day" Ben groaned as **Echo Echo'**s began their assault once again . But this time Kahlua's power was increased drastically. She fired an energy beam towards several **Echo Echos** destroying them on the spot

**Echo Echo**s increased their Ultrasonic frequency and jumped in the air for a final assault. But before they can even blink Kahlua started slashing them apart. The clones had a large number and they put up a good fight . They multiplied once again to renew their assault but it was impossible to fight someone with such speed but still they forced Kahlua to smash on ground several times with the sonic screams

No matter what they do Kahlua would always get up and slash a large number of them. After playing this cat and mouse game for a while all clones were killed. Kahlua landed on ground as she finished slashing the last group of ** Echo Echos.** He ears were bleeding even more and her body was slightly shaking too but that had no effect on her assault

"Uh..uh" The Echo Echos in shield groaned and made several more copies to strengthen their force field. With a yell Kahlua dashed towards the force field

**"BEEEEEN" ** Moka-sama cried with concern but the moment her concentration was broke several kicks smashed her on the ground

"He is a goner now My lady" The bodyguard spoke in a dry tone

**"NOO. HE ISN'T BUT YOU ARE"** Moka-sama cried with agony and punched the other vampire knocking him out in one puch. She tried to run towards Ben but another guards blocked her way

**"Stay away of my way otherwise I will kill you" **Moka-sama spoke in cold sarcastic tone

"Sorry My lady orders are orders" The head guard said with a bow

**"Then I feel sorry for you" **

"BAAM"

BAAM"

BAAM"

Kahlua smacked her arms on the force field several times but nothing happened . Ben groaned as he felt his force field shaking . Her attacks weren't giving Ben time to change back to his human form and choose another alien.

**Time skip ( After 10 minutes)**

"CLANK"

"Bullshit" Ben groaned as a crack appeared on his force field. With a loud whistle and huge shock wave the force field broke apart. Thankfully Kahlua was smashed on a tree but Ben's relief didn't last longer as she appeared behind him before he can even blink and slashed apart the last group of Echo Echos .

Kahlua grabbed her head and fell on her knees . Even if she was charmed now. The Echo Echo's attack did gave her a severe head ache which was interrupting her yokai detector now. She complety lost her hearing powers and her ears were also bleeding a lot. Her body was also shaking due to after effects of facing Ultrasonic waves for a long time. If it wasn't for her charm, She would have been surely unconscious

"It's done now...My lady our purpose is over now" The last guard who was still conscious after getting Moka-sama's beating coughed some blood then continued with a smirk

Moka-sama closed her eyes as tears threatened to fell from them. She was shaking with anger now. She turned to her sister. Intending to finish her off to avenge Ben but that was interrupted when the ground started to shake wildly.

Her eyes widened as she caught the faint energy signal " **He is alive. He is still alive"**

Suddenly the ground beneath Kahlua broke and a large yellow fist smacked on her head slamming her several feet away.

"Whoa , that was pretty close" **Armadrillo **groaned as he dove into ground once again only to emerge back when Kahlua fell and smashed his large fist on her once again . Ground beneath Kahlua broke and she fell in a large crater

Without wasting any moment Ben rotated his dial and transformed into ** Spitter**. His face inflated like a ball and before Kahlua could even blink she was fully covered in green sticky slime. Ben didn't stop at this he continued spitting slime until the pit started looking like a small pond of slime

"It's toast time now" Ben rotated his dial once again and **Shocksquatch** appeared in ** Spitter's ** place. All of his hairs stood up with yellow charge as he gathered electricity around him. He opened his mouth and

"GRRRRRRRRAH"

With a large yell an extremely huge electric bolt was fired at the small pond of slime. He didn't stop at that he put up his hands forward and fired even more charge at Kahlua

"ARGHHH" Even after Kahlua was charmed, She felt the amount of immense pain . It was like a her skin cells were burning. She skyscrapped out of the crater like rocket only to fall back on the ground

"**Ben finish her off...NOW" **Moka-sama yelled

"No Dracu-chan it's not my style" Ben said as he walked towards Kahlua and sent a faint charge at her. She was covered with ultra conductive slime so even a faint charge would hurt a lot

"Look...I am giving you a second chance. Go and tell your boss whoever it is to stop messing with me because it won't end up well for him or her" Ben warned and fired a electric bolt once again smashing her harshly on the ground

**"You shouldn't show mercy to her Ben" **Moka-sama spoke in a serious tone as she jumped towards him

"It's not her fault, She was doing her job. She is just a mere puppet of someone. I need to handle the one who is pulling the strings" Ben said

"I didn't..want to do this My lady...But it seems you have left me no option" The head bodyguard sighed and pressed the button on his belt before passing out

"GRRRR"

"GRRRR"

Ben and Moka-sama looked around them .Suddenly several speeding trucks came out out of nowhere and surrounded them .

"Argh...This isn't my lucky day" Ben groaned

The doors on their backside opened and several men in uniform with machine gun in their hands jumped out of it.

**"Let me handle them" **Moka-sama growled and jumped towards them. Suddenly the side door of trucks opened, large hoses of water came out of it smashing Moka-sama backwards

Moka-sama grunted in pain. It was the damn water once again. Her whole body started burning with pain.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked in concern as he rushed to help her

**"Ben...It's the water. Argh...sorry I am useless now" **Moka-sama spoke with a low head as she winced in pain

"Don't worry Dracu-chan I will get those Bastards for ya" Ben spoke with a grin and turned towards the recently arrived visitors

"So you guys here to kill me Huh" Ben said with a grin as he crackled with electricity once again

"No hard feelings Ben 10 but you must die" The leader of the crowd spoke and pointed their guns towards Ben. Ben smirked and rotated his dial once again. This time **Four Arms ** appeared at **Shocksquatch'**s place

"Same here guys . Be ready to get squashed" Ben smirked and slammed all four of his hands together creating a powerful shock wave which shattered almost all of his assailants. Several of them were sent flying away in the air, The ones who managed to survive started firing bullets at him

Ben groaned and picked up one of the trucks then smashed it on them .

"Argh...Why don't you just die?" A man yelled as he fired bullets towards him. Ben sighed and jumped towards him

"Good question, Go ask that that to the stars, May be they will have the answer" Ben grabbed him by collar then sent him flying away

After seeing all this, The remaining men didn't have any courage left to attack the red hulking monster so they did the best thing they could. They ran away

"ANYONE ELSE WANNA COME NOW" Ben yelled with a challenging roar causing Moka-sama to smile. He walked towards her then picked her up bridal style causing the silver haired vampire to squeal

"**Hey** **Put me down ** ,**I am not some kind of damsel in distress"** Moka-sama blushed with an angry pout

"Yeah, I know. I know you are a tough super strong girl. Actually you are one of those Knights in shinning armor type but that doesn't stop me from worrying for you. Dracu-chan You are my friend and I will help you when you are in need of help. even if you don't want me to " Ben said with a smile

Moka-sama blushed wistfully once again. Then she leaned in closer and gave a peck on his cheeks

"Huh...what was that for?" Ben stuttered as he touched the spot on his cheek. It was still warm. If his color wasn't red now, One could tell Ben was blushing

**"Argh...You know what was that for. Want me to do it again?" **Moka-sama smirked as she leaned more closer to him. Our hero was totally flustered. No words came out of his mouth. This time she grabbed him by his collar and pulled his face closer to her

This time Ben was too much paralyzed to do anything. Just at the moment their lips were about to meet

"ARGHHH" Ben cried in immense pain and fell on his knees putting Moka-sama on the ground. Moka-sama's eyes widened as she saw...

Several blades were stabbed at Ben's back. The blades which belonged to Kahlua's arm

"Uwa..Uwa...why didn't you kill me when you had a chance? Uwa. I am sorry Now you will die Uwa" Kahlua spoke in between her sobs as she proceeded to stab Four arms once again

Moka-sama gathered all of her remaining strength and jumped at Kahlua with a powerful kick but towards her fear...She stopped it without any effort

"Uwa...Your...power...isn't like before Moka-chan. Uwa... It seems water had affected you" Kahlua spoke in between her sobs as she grabbed Moka-sama's leg and smacked her on the nearby tree

She turned towards Ben but her eyes widened as she saw a small black and green battery like alien standing on Ben's place.

"Uwa...you changed your form again... but that won't help you" Kahlua dashed towards Ben again and slashed him in three parts

**"NOOO**" Moka-sama's eyes widened in horror but suddenly each remaining parts of the alien popped up his head, legs and remaining parts of his body. Now three battery like aliens were standing at one's place

"The more you cut me, The more Mes will come out. This is my cool part" **Buzzshock **smirked as three Buzzshocks fired a wave green electricity towards Kahlua forcing her to stumble back

"Argh...I am annoyed now" Kahlua yelled as she dashed towards **Buzzshocks **once again, But Ben was right. The more she sliced them apart , The more they appeared. Soon the area was fully covered with countless **Buzzshocks**

"What are...you?" Kahlua awed as she sliced another **Buzzshock** only for two more to appear in his place

"An adventurer who can turn into aliens. I am the awesome Ben 10" **Buzzshock** chuckled as he sparkled with green electricity.

"Its time to go all out" **Buzzshock **yelled and before Kahlua can even blink the whole area was covered with sonic screams and an extremely huge Green wave of electricity

"CRACK"

With that a bright green flash engulfed the area, Almost blinding everyone who was present there. It sounded like as if the lightning stroke on the area multiple times .

After a while Moka-sama opened her eyes. The lightning obliterated almost everything. All that left was a large crater on the ground. She was completely stunned at seeing the damage Ben's attack caused. Ben was lying on one side of the crater heavily panting, His watch had turner red. On the other side, It was Kahlua heavily burnt by the lightning attack. The fact also played a part that she was covered with ultra conductive slime. She was lying on her back so it couldn't be told that she was dead or alive.

_"_**_Was it the end? A stalemate " _ ** Moka-sama thought with a pause but towards her horror Kahlua Shuzen's wounds started slowly healing. Within a couple of seconds her back was almost healed. She slowly stood up pointing her blades towards Ben

**"I gotta admit...If I had encountered you five or six years back we would have been tied. You truly are amazing warrior. I will make sure you will die without any pain " ** Kahlua gave a curt bow

Ben's eyes widened in horror . He was still out of his breath, His watch ran out of battery and this time there was nothing he could do . He closed his eyes, For the first time accepting his demise

_"Mom, Dad, Grampa, Gwen...Kevin,,,,,,,Moka, Kurumu, Yukari...I am sorry . I guess its my end now" _

"Clank"

He opened his eyes as he hear metal clashing with something. It was Moka-sama and she took the blow to her shoulder

"Moka-chan...why?" Kahlua spoke with teary eyes as she slightly backed away

"**I told you before but I will repeat my self. Lay a finger on him and I will kill you. KNOW YOUR PLACE" ** With a yell Moka-sama used all of her remaining strength into a powerful roundhouse kick slamming Kahlua on the ground

"Dracu-chan...you are bleeding" Ben said with concern as he slowly stood up. Moka-sama looked at him with a smile and said "** Well now you can call me your knight in shining armor"**

"He he I guess I owe you a big one" Ben replied with a grin

"**Oh, I know a way you can ...HUh WHat" **Moka-sama's mood suddenly shifted 360 degree as she turned around

"Did you really think that kick would have defeated me even when you are not at your full power?Moka-chan" Kahlua Shuzen who was standing dangerously near her face spoke with a smile. Even though it looked innocent but only Moka-sama knew how sinister it was

"**Ben transf..." **Before Moka-sama could even complete her sentence the energy beam smashed her several feets away. Ben barely dodged the beam but its after effect forced him to slam on the ground

"Uwa...I really hate this job...I really do...Uwa...you should have killed me when you had the chance...Uwa" Kahlua spoke in between her sobs and brought down her arm for a final attack. But before her arm could even touch Ben the ground started shaking widely. More than the last time . Kahlua lost her balance and took a few steps backwards. Just as she put her foot two steps back the ground beneath her broke and a water fountain irrupted from it slamming her away

Ben looked at the sky and sighed in relief. "Thanks Big guy I owe you, I really owe you this time" He grinned with a two finger salute

**Flashback**

"Oh come on Mom. I don't want to go to church" A ten year old Ben groaned

"Alright Ben, What is your problem? You never behaved like this before" Sandra Tennyson spoke softly as she ruffed Ben's hair

"Mom, I don't think God exists" Ben spoke in a dejected tone

"Umm...And why do you think that?" Sandra asked with curiosity

"I mean He never helped me. Never ever. Any of my prayers had never been answered. The bullies always make fun of me and I can't beat them up because they are stronger than me. The class thinks I am dumb. My whole life is a mess" Ben spoke sadly

Sandra giggled a bit and pulled up Ben's face " You know what Ben, There is big guy up there. Somewhere in the sky. He created everything or anything we could see. It's true that we sometimes face hardships in our life but its the big guy who is up there gives us strength to fight them. You know what just do your work honestly and perform good deeds then leave the rest things to the God...or the big guy. He will always help you in the end , just believe in him."

"Umm..Really" Ben asked hopefully

"Of course" Sandra patted on Ben's head and hugged him

**Flashback change**

"Kahlua Shuzen, Always remember a thing . When you fight alone with your strength and skills you might lose but when you fight with your heart and spirit even almighty favors you" Ben grinned and activated his omnitrix.

With a bright green flash red mollusk like alien **Water hazard ** appeared in his place.

"Alright then let's finish this now" Ben yelled as he fired two pressurized jet of water from his hands. But sadly even after being weakened by the water she was still a lot faster, Fast enough to dodge his hydro blasts and appear in front of him

"So you know about Water and vampires but sadly... for that you have hit me with it" Kahlua smacked Ben on the ground. But thanks his strong exoskeleton he barely felt any pain.

Ben stood up quickly and starting spinning around with a large water whip but Kahlua manged duck under it and slashed him once again

"Ouch...Hey that's rude" Ben groaned as he was smacked on the ground once again

"Impressive...so this transformation of yours can control water and it has skin which can't be cut but still you are six years younger to defeat me" With this Kahlua fired an energy wave once again smashing Ben on the another side of ground

"Argh...Man that really hurt" Ben winced in slight pain and covered himself in bubble shield before Kahlua could strike him again. Even though she looked like a naive girl, She was real professional and as she knew Ben could control water she was attacking him from distance by using her energy beams. Damn! she was too much agile to get hit by his water blasts too

"What should I do now? Waybig? NRG? Hey wait a second..." Ben's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered something

_"It's not like that. We vampires have senseitive noses so we don't like garlic's smell and likes to stay away from it_ "

Pink haired girl's words echoed in his mind . But it was a gamble there was no chance something simple like that would work

"Alright then let's try this out" Ben rotated his dial once again. This time ** Wildvine** appeared in his place and the bubble shield protecting him vanished

"He transformed again? " Kahlua dumbfounded

" The bombs are coming now" **Wildvine **jumped in the air scattering all of his seed bombs, and throw seed bombs into the air, basically raining them down on Kahlua. Kahlua dodged them effortlessly but her relief didn't last any longer as with several explosions the area became covered with green gase

"This...It stinks. It really stinks" Kahlua yelled as she covered her nose and dashed towards **Wildvine.** But Ben didn't stop and released more and more seed bombs in the air. Now the cloud of green gase became so thick that Kahlua and Ben were nowhere to be seen

After a while the green gase slowly cleared, Kahlua could be seen on her knees. She vomited multiple times and she was coughing madly. It could be also seen she was having trouble in breathing . **Wildvine ** was there too but everything except his head was sliced apart

"**Ben...are you alright?" **Moka-sama yelled in concern as she slowly stood up

"Of course I am Dracu-chan" Ben replied with a grin as slowly his body started to grow, With in no time he was complete once again. Like nothing had happened before

**"Crazy regeneration powers?" **Moka-sama asked with curiosity

"Yeah, Thank god I have some forms like this" Ben sighed in relief and rotated his dial again. This time **Goop ** appeared in his place . Without wasting any other moment he smothered on Kahlua's face who was still vomiting . **Goop **fully covered the upper part of her body making sure that she can't breath.

"**What are..." **Moka-sama tried to ask something but her words died in her mouth as she noticed Kahlua's wings were melting . As if somekind of very strong acid was thrown on them Her eyes widened as the realization hit her. Ben was a living acid now

After smothering her for a while, **Goop** let go of his hold as Kahlua fell on ground semi conscious and heavily panting. Ben rotated his dial once again and transformed into ** Water Hazard.**

"You seem thirsty, Let me give some water sorry a lot of water actually" Ben smirked and fired one of his most powerful pressurized Water Blasts smashing her away on the other side of the ground

"**Wow..I can't believe it. You really won" **Moka-sama spoke with a smile. She was clentching her shoulder in pain

"Yeah, But I would prefer to fight Vilgax rather than fighting this crazy lady. Man! I was screwed if it wasn't for you and the big guy up there" Ben spoke with a smile

"**Big guy?"**

"Well, It's a long story. I will tell you afterwards. But first what to do with her?" Ben groaned as he pointed towards Kahlua

"**I don't know...We won't be lucky when she attacks you next time. I am sorry Ben but this is the truth. Leaving her alive won't end up well for you" **Moka-sama sighed once again

"Then I will make sure that she won't cross paths with me again" Ben smirked and pressed his dial once again. With a bright green flash **Toepick **stood in his place.

"**What does this guy do?" **Moka-sama asked curiosly

"Well don't look at his face. It won't end up well for you or any other being in the universe" Ben chuckled as he slowly made his way towards Kahlua. Ben was surprised that even after taking so much hits she was still conscious but thankfully she was not in any condition to get up

"Oh so you are still awake Miss Killer-chan" Ben cooed. Kahlua tried to stand up but she couldn't. The water was taking its effects

Suddenly the cage on Toepick's head opened, she started hearing sounds of terrified screams, agonized wailing, roaring, unholy groans and wails, hissing, and deep demonic laughter . Her whole body paled in fear as the scary face with bright green eyes looked into hers

"Stay...away...stay away from me...Leave me alone...please leave me alone..." Kahlua started screaming as Ben walked closer to her. She started backing away slowly until the edge came

"**Now listen to me carefully, You, Your boss or anyone else will come after me..he he..he. They will wish they would better be in hell. Even Hell will be heaven compared to what I will put them into. AM I CLEAR?" **Toepick growled in a deep voice

"ARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" With a loud scream Kahlua fainted on the spot

Moka-sama's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what happened in front of her. Her crazy psycho sister was shaking with fear and she fainted? Whoa...First defeating her father and now this...Ben was really powerful

Ben rotated his dial once again transforming into Big chill. With his ice vapor he transformed Kahlua into a Popsicle of ice. Then he transformed into **Gravattack**

The bright green aura surrounded him and suddenly Kahlua shot up in sky like a rocket. Wielder of omnitrix sighed in relief as he reverted back to his human form.

"Today was a really tough day, I am sorry you got involved into all this" Ben spoke apologetically as he walked towards Moka-sama

**"No need to , It was not your fault anyways** " Moka-sama replied with a proud smile . Ben gently smiled as he walked towards her and exposed his neck

**"What?" ** Moka-sama dumbfounded

"Drink up...I know you are hurt. It will help you" Ben said with a smile

"**There is no need to do that Ben...I will...**" But before she can protest more Ben interrupted her.

"Please I will feel better if I helped you in anyways, After all I owe you my life today" Ben said softly causing Moka-sama to slightly blush

**"Alright If you insist..."**

CAPU-CHU

"Ouch " Ben slowly winced in pain as Moka-sama's teeth pierced through his skin. But this time it was different. Unlike the other times this time Moka-sama was hugging him gently

**Time skip**

"But its my favorite" Ben chided

"**No you will eat healthy food, You need to recover your energy first. So no chillie fries" **Moka-sama huffed as she put two bowls of rice and soup in front of Ben

"You are a meanie" Ben groaned as he started drinking soup

"**Huh, Just because I am taking care of your health doesn't mean I am mean" **Moka-sama growled

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Ben shrugged

"**So how did you defeated big sister Kahlua?" **Moka-sama asked curiously

"I have to thank Moka for that Dracu-chan" Ben replied with a grin

_"Me? No need to thank me Ben but why are you thanking me?"_

"**Why?" **Moka-sama dumbfounded

"Hmmm...Your other self told me that vampires have a sensitive nose. I remembered that at a right time . Wildvine have. a lot of lethal and non lethal bombs on its back. One of them is the super skunk grenade which is atleast 300 times more stronger than the skunk spray ..." Anjd with that wielder of omnitrix began telling that how he devised a great strategy to defeat the super powerful Kahlua Shuzen

**Fairy tale HQ**

"WHAT? T His is unbelievable" Gyokaru Shuzen smacked her fists on the table. Her daughter was defeated. By that pathetic cockroach? Impossible

"You were highly underestimating him besides Akasha's daughter was with him" The masked king spoke as he lighted his cigarette

"But still...Our men said Kahlua was fighting on her full power. How come that Ben 10 defeated her?" Gyokaru snapped still not believing this fact

"_Stupid girl the one who defeated my father won't be that easy to kill" _The masked king said to himself with grin then continued " You have no idea who we are dealing with? Aren't you? Do you even know who is this Ben 10?

"WHo is this Ben 10? And why you keep telling that he could be our biggest obstacle?" Gyokaru yelled

"Because he is..."

**The wielder of Omnitrix**

**Hero of Mankind**

**Savior**** of Universe**

**The one who is destined to do great things**

**The one who left his mark on the world**

"Every time has a different hero. They might look different but in the end all of them are same. Sir George, Akasha Bloodriver...and last but not the least Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Even though he is a pathetic cockroach he has bravery and strength. He fights with his heart and spirit and the only person who could spoil our plan. He is the Ben 10" Masked king spoke with a smirk

"Should I send Akua to finish him?"

"No, not now. We have other plans in motion. Let him rest and enjoy his peaceful days until he can. Besides we have to search for your daughter too. Ben Tennyson almost threw her out of Earth's orbit. We don't know when and where she will come down" The masked king chuckled once again

"ARGH...I WILL GET YOU PERSONALLY BEN 10" The Fairy tale headquarter was filled with Gyokaru's cries

**Back to school **

"And finally we reached our destination mam" Ben chuckled as he came out of portal and reverted back to its human form

**"Hmm...Sounds like a cool power. Teleportation" **Moka-sama smirked and put her shopping bags down

Ben stretched his muscles and yawned " Today was a very long day"

"**But I had a very good time with you Blood bank-kun " **Moka-sama leaned on his shoulder once again

"Dracu-chan do you umm...lik..." Before Ben could finish Moka-sama brought her face closer to him .

**"What Ben? Why are you stuttering?" **Moka-sama smirked but inside she was happy. If Ben was all flustered which means that he likes me

"Ahem" Ben coughed and regained his calm once again " Do you like me as more than a ...simple friend?"

"**What if I say yes?" **Moka-sama smirked. Ben's face was starting to heat up as their noses are touching

"But...why? Why someone like you would be interested in me? Just a simple human" Ben let out a sigh once again

Moka raised her eyebrow and revealed a small smirk. "**Oh? Is it obvious? . **She bought her lips closer and kissed the stupefied wielder of omnitrix on his lips

Slowly she pulled away and stroked his hair gently " **Don't you feel it? We have this special connection. Even though you are human, You are different than the rest of your species. You are a true warrior Fearless, Strong, and with an unbreakable spirit... I started having doubts from the first day...The first day you defeated me in a spar. Then you saved me from Darkstar after that you saved my other self from Gorgon also there is a fact that you always protected my other half on your own you never needed anyone's help. I don't know that much about feelings. But even I need someone besides my other half who could understand me, Entertain me when I am sad and lonely...And fight me too. It's too early to say that I am in love because I am not exactly sure about it but still I want to persuade what we have** **and take it further"**

"What ? So you want to be my girlfriend?" Ben dumbfounded

"**Well technically Yes, You can hold hands or arms with me if you want or...kiss me too . We can fight together and...um...Do...things ...when we get mature enough" **Moka-sama spoke with a little blush still holding Ben's hands

"I...don't know Dracu-chan...I can't decide this early...it will break other girls' heart" Ben sighed once again

**"Umm...The other Moka won't mind and I won't mind her too because we are the one actually. " ** Moka-sama spoke with a smile

"I'm...I'm not sure how to react to this..." Ben replied, failing at keeping a serious face. He had known the possible attraction from some time but hearing it up front and being confirmed was actually creating more confusion for him than before!

**"Oh? I'm sure that you'll react to me better than anyone. You'll find that I am the most superior as opposed to my apparent pathetic rivals, Besides we can be partners after you graduate"** Moka-sama stated her point strongly.

Ben 10 sighed. Unsure of how to respond to such a statement. She was stronger? That was given but...something just didn't feel right.

"Umm...Look I need some time to think . I admit I kinda like you and Moka a little bit more than the other girls but still I am not sure. It's too early to say that" Ben spoke with a sigh

"Don't let her get to you, Ben!"

Ben and Moka-sama turned around to see a very angry succubus flying towards them with a witch on her back. Ben sighed in relief as the arrival of Kurumu saved him from an extremely embarrassing situation

"I honestly don't care if you are a vampire, you most certainly can't win Ben with that superior attitude, I am not gonna give up on my destined one no matter what you do " Kurumu concluded bringing out her claws the vampire glared back at her with a tick mark on her forehead.

**"_How dare you_. You're either foolish or brave to talk to me that way, Succubus..." **she spoke harshly.

"Ben I have said it to you and I will say it again" Kurumu spoke softly as she turned towards Ben "I lov..."

"argh" The succubus quickly sidestepped dodging an ice kunai.

"Ben do something" Yukari ran towards Ben and said. "The situation is going to be nuclear"

"You aren't joining the fight?" Ben dumbfounded

"Umm...No. Not against Inner Moka. " Yukari whispered in Ben's ear

"I will slash you Ice woman" Kurumu growled angrily.

Mizore kept silent and ignored the succubus and vampire. She closed in on the wielder of omnitrix and then removed her lollipop. Her hazy purple eyes gazed at Ben in astonishment though he had a hard time reading the snow girl's expression. It kinda worried him.

"I want your babies..." she then stated as forwardly as possible.

...

...babies...

_...__babies__..._

Ben's head started spinning and he fell on ground. This was too much to take.

**"Typical. Your hesitation had prolonged this, Benjamin. I will gladly show these two girls their true place..." **The Vampire cracked her knuckles

"Please Dracu-chan..This is not the time. I've had a a very bad day please...don't make it worse" Ben pleaded

**"Fine. This isn't over though. I promise the next time, I will prove that only I am suited for Ben. I will show you both your places,"** she warned, her voice growing darker as she moved her eyes back to the two and glared daggers.

Kurumu and Mizore had flinched a little, but remained strong. Most people would cower under a vampire's presence; however, Ben was more than worth the the future trouble. They weren't going to back down just because a vampire seemingly 'claimed' him.

"Rosario..." the vampire requested as she brought out her hand towards Ben.

Without any hesitation, the wielder of omnitrix pulled out the rosario that he kept for a while in his pant's pocket. The vampire didn't seem to wait either as she quickly snatched it away from the wielder of omntrix in apparent irritation. Somehow, he had to worry for the others...and himself.

With a click, the rosario was connected once again and the white haired moka glared at Kurumu and Mizore but especially the Succucbus one last time before she faded out and a certain pink haired girl faded in.

The pink haired vampire quickly fell out of balance as she entered the realm again. Her head swaying as dizziness began to overcome her. The wielder of omntrix quickly grabbed the girl with one arm over her back lest she fell to the ground.

The vampire leaned on backward with half-opened eyes. It was only momentarily though until her eyes snapped open and she gasped. Quickly, she pulled herself away from the wielder of omntrix's hold and stepped back from everyone looking quite...distressed?

Ben could indeed sense distress from the pink haired girl as she cupped her hands over her mouth. Kurumu and Mizore took notice of this unexpected behavior with confusion. Ben wondered what was going on as he took a smalls step forward towards the vampire with his hand slightly raised.

"Moka?"

"N-no...I...I...that's...not..."

The newly entered vampire couldn't seem to find the right words and so, she closed her eyes tightly and ran away from the three, swiftly legging it into woods and the direction of the girls' dorm.

"Wait, Moka!" Ben called, not quite understanding why she was acting differently but was quickly stopped as he felt a hand tug his tattered uniform.

He turned to Kurumu who had stopped him. She looked at him sadly and shook her head.

"It's best if you leave her be right now," the succubus suggested earning a puzzled look from the wielder of omntrix. He turned to Mizore who was cooly nodding, equally understanding of what was going on.

"...but-"

"Trust me on this, Ben. I'll...speak with her later," Kurumu assured, hesitating a little. It appeared that she wasn't quite fond of the idea but she knew that the outer moka wasn't bad. Obviously she knew about the rosario seal and her other personality. It had to make things more difficult than normally.

"Alright guys...I am going to take a nap. I am more than tired today. I can't respond to you all right now. I am extremely sorry" Ben let out a groan once again.

In response, Kurumu closed her eyes happily and hummed, nodding her head while Mizore looked on with a light blush. while Yukari just hugged him once again

"I understand Ben...I don't expect an answer right now," Kurumu explained before turning to the snow woman and grimacing, "...but in the meantime, I won't lose to my opponents..."

Mizore stared at the witch with a slight smirk.

_'Yeah,Keep telling your self that Bazooka Boob-san,' _the purple-haired girl thought back, deciding not to voice it out. The Succubus though was bashing the snow girl inwardly as well.

'_This icy bitch will only make Ben sick,' _Kurumu thought back harshly.

While Ben couldn't hear anything from the two as they were bashing each other mentally, he did feel the hostility.

Was it because of him?

"Why my life is so complicated out of nowhere?" Wielder of omnitrix sighed and started walking towards his dorms

**Scene change**

"Why...why did you have to say something like that!" a certain pink vampire shouted in the balkany, uncaring if other girls were to hear her. Most of them should be asleep anyways.

**"What you wanted me to admit? so yeah I did it. There is nothing to feel bad about it"**

but...the way you said it...I...I..."

_**"The way I said what? I said what was true...we are superior to all of the rest of the pathetic girls who want him. There is no comparison between us and them. Even if you are just a shell of myself, you are still a vampire...take pride in yourself!**_

"I...I understand that...but...is it true that you're only interested in him because he beated you? or he is really strong?"

There was a moment of silence until finally her other replied.

_"**There are some other reasons but yeah, I am attracted to him because he can beat me and he is strong."**_

Moka took a look into a nearby mirror in her room. For a second, she saw her other glare at her from the reflection but then after a careful look, she only saw herself. Was she being delusional?

"I thought...we were interested in him for the same reasons..."

_**"You thought differently huh? Not surprising...and what could be your reasons?"**_

Moka faced away from the mirror less she sees her other's expression again. She bit her lips and remained strong. She couldn't allow tears to hinder her voice.

"I...While it's true that he's strong, I liked him also because he is...kind...kinder than anyone we've met before. In fact, I've never been more happier in my life since I met Ben.."

_**"You're spouting nonsense girl. How naive can you be? Do you really believe that you would've been happy if Ben hadn't been able to save you when you were endangered with kindness?"**_

Moka widened her eyes. She clenched his hands as she tried to fight back.

"No, but I-"

_**"He is kind...too kind and merciful for my liking even. I won't deny that; however, you are living in a fantasy world if you actually believe that you would've liked Ben if he was just an ordinary human."**_

"Th-that's not true!" the pink haired-vampire argued back even though it was futile.

_**I won't argue with myself like this! Do or believe what you want. In the end, it won't matter as the results are the same whether I or you finally convince him. If you love him because of that, fine...just know that in our world, we didn't become the strongest of youkai because of 'kindness'**_

The cross around her neck finally stopped glowing as her other disappeared into the subconscious leaving Moka with things to think about.

Ben had more than once saved her when she was unable to do anything. It was sometimes frustrating to be unable to fend off stronger monsters without relying on him or her stronger self. But it was other times too when they were out of battles, Ben gave that...reassurance. It was likely that everyone felt it too. Everything about him...his smiles...his determination...and his care for all of his friends.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Moka gasped a little, not really expecting anyone to come at this time. She wondered if it was the succubus or maybe even...Ben

"Who is it?" she asked, wiping her eyes for any tears that were there.

"It's me..." the voice most appropriated to Kurumu answered.

Moka was unsure of what to do. Here, her rival for Ben came to her. She half-expected her other to respond but nothing came of it. After spending a long time with her Personally, she didn't think the succubus was a bad person and would've loved to become friends with her...under different circumstances at least.

"I hope you're not thinking of killing me too, right? Ha?" the succubus attempted to joke though it sounded as if she was unsure herself.

Moka raised her eyebrows in surprise and then lowered her head in shame as she remembered her stronger self's attitude towards the succubus and snow girl. She never liked conflicts and so being aware of her other during that time was painful.

"G-gomen..." she apologized.

Kurumu smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault, at least figuratively," she waved off.

Moka raised her head and narrowed her eyes in puzzlement. "Why are you here?"

Kurumu stood firmly as if she was waiting for that specific question. She stared at Moka with a serious outlook in her eyes.

"What are you towards Ben?" she asked.

"You already know the answer" Moka replied with a frown

"Umm..But why?"

"WHAT" Moka dumbfounded

"Why do you like Ben? I mean I like him because he is so kind and caring. . When we first met I couldn't believe how kind he was especially since I was clearly the enemy but still he tried to save me from your other self even blocked her strong attack just to save me ," Kurumu said with a blush

"I...It's the same...It's the same reason I love him as well," Moka finally answered firmly, unwilling to be the one without a reason.

Kurumu said nothing for a moment and then gave a reassuring smile with her eyes closed. "That's good to know at least. Personally, I wouldn't want to fight my rival for someone without a reason," she replied with a hint of tease.

Moka widened her eyes and couldn't help but smile genuinely now. This was strange though. Why was she doing this to someone she knew she was battling against?

"Why are you doing this?" Moka asked, confused as she cocked her head.

Kurumu sighed and put her hands forward as she shook her head with a wink. "Ha! That's a good question. I really shouldn't be encouraging you, but It wouldn't be fun without any tough competition for Ben's heart. After all I wanna really work hard for my destined one"

Moka blinked as Kurumu began walking away, feeling satisfied. The vampire couldn't help but smile with a newfound respect for the Succubus. Yes, she wasn't going to lose. The last thing she wanted was for Ben to think that she liked him only because of his forms. Convinced herself, she was going to prove her worth that she liked him because he was kind and caring. Not because he was the wielder of omnitrix

"I have to make sure to learn...some anti-vampire moves in nearby future" Kurumu groaned as she entered into her room. It was typically dangerous to be dealing with a vampire and for the most part, meant certain death. But she wasn't going to give up on Ben. Never ever

**Next time**

**A Hero vs a Hypocrite. The clash between Ben 10 and Kuyou**


End file.
